Protectors
by storygirl99210
Summary: Jamie gets saved by a mysterious white wolf. However, there is more to this white wolf then meets the eye. Even stranger, this wolf is needed to help the Guardians with a big battle, with a new enemy. One problem the Guardians hate the wolf. But what would happen if Jack got close to the wolf? Jack x OC. New cover picture! All credit goes to MAximus Potter on deviantart.
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! This is my new story idea! I hope you all like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Prologue

Long ago, before the Guardians were ever created, there was a group called the Protectors: humans who could turn into wolves. These creatures were different than the Guardians. The Protectors job was to help children who were ever lost, needed help, and needed to find their way back.

Among the wolf people, there was one that stood out, and that was the white wolf. Amongst them all, the white wolf is said to be the queen of the Protectors. She decides who gets to be a Protector and helps out children and saves them. These wolves are as big as people, but these miraculous wolves can shrink their shape to not let children be afraid and use telepathy to communicate with children. They can also become human as to not scare the children.

For thousands of years they have done their jobs as noble helpers to the one called Man in the Moon. You see, the Man in the Moon, was the one who brought the first of the wolf-people into the world. That was the white wolf. They continued their job even after Man in the Moon, created the first Guardians. The wolf people and the Guardians were friends.

That was until something happened 2,000 years ago. They were no longer friends. The Guardians vowed vengeance against them. 1,000 years later, a brand new white wolf was born, this new one taking over the role over the last white wolf. For another 1,000 years, this wolf has been protecting children since.

And now our story begins with a little boy that we all know named Jamie Bennett…

* * *

And there's our Prologue! What did you all think? I'm posting the next chapter up for this as well. I know I typed this up earlier, but please review!


	2. Chapter 1 White Wolf Appears

Along with the Prologue, here is Chapter 1 of Protectors! I hope you all like it! So please review and no flames! In the next four days you'll get a new chapter!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

_And italics text are used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 1: White Wolf Appears

Jamie's POV:

"Jamie, come on! We're leaving!" my mom yells for me as I was reading my book and yelled back to her, "Coming, Mom!"

Jamie Voice-Over:

Hi, my name is Jamie Bennett, it's been about a couple of months since my friends, my sister and I were in that big battle with the Guardians. It's only a few weeks before Christmas and I was excited! My new friend Jack Frost was always able to come to my home Burgess, except for spring and summer, to bring some cold air and snow on some days.

You see, my mom, Sophie and I are heading over to my Grandma's house to help her out with Christmas Decorations. I told Jack earlier that I would be back tomorrow. He said, he couldn't wait for me to come back.

Jamie's Voice-Over End

* * *

Jamie's POV:

I put my book back in my bag and hefted it out downstairs as my mom and Sophie were waiting at the car. My mom started it up and the three of us were heading out. But before we got too far from the house, frost came up on the window on my side of the car, and I knew who it was with a smile. It was Jack! I turned around from my seat and looked at the back window and saw Jack waving at me telling me goodbye.

I waved back at him with a smile on my lips as Mom asks me from the driver's seat, "Jamie, who are you waving bye to?" So I tell her, "Just Jack Frost." Sophie exclaims next to me, "Jack, Jack, Jack!" My mother laughs at this and just lets it go. I couldn't wait for winter break, I would get to have some more fun with Jack!

Our Grandmother lives further from the town in the countryside. There also isn't much snow where she lives, there is no snow. You see, our Grandfather died shortly after Christmas last year, so Grandma needs help with the decorations. We finally got there in about three hours and it was already 3:00.

"Jamie, Sophie! Oh, it's been so long, little dears!" Our Grandmother exclaims as we're out of the car. "Hi, Grandma!" I tell her as Sophie comes up running to her, "Gramma!" We ran up to her as she hugs us, telling us, "Are you two going to be helping me and your mother with the decorations?" We told her yes, and she laughs as she ushers my mom, Sophie and me inside.

A bout a few hours later, the decorations were up inside and outside of the house. We're all outside with a thick blanket covering up Grandma as she tells us of the stars. "How about I tell the both of you a new story?" So I ask her from my spot on her back porch, "What kind of story, Grandma?"

"It's a story that is very much like the people you believe in Jamie, like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and many others. It all starts with a child. A long time ago, when I was about your age, there was a small girl who one day got lost. She was so lost, she couldn't find her way back home. The girl starts to cry thinking she will never get back home."

Sophie's eyes became wide at this, but I was completely into this story as she then said, "But then, out of the shadows a figure appeared before the girl. As the figure came out from the shadows, a white wolf appeared. She came over to the child, calmed her down and brought her back to her home. The girl's parents were overjoyed seeing their daughter safe. Legend has it, that wolf still watches over that child even when she's all grown up."

Grandma finishes the story as I ask her, "Grandma, have you ever seen her?" Then my Grandma says with a smile, "Of course, I have Jamie. She protects any child from anything that could hurt them."

After that, it was time for us all to go to bed. But as soon as my Grandma and mom were asleep, I snuck out of my house with a flashlight in my hand. I ran over into the woods with my flashlight on. After that story, I decided that if the Guardians were real, then so could that white wolf.

I've been searching for about an hour now, and I had no such luck. I was about to turn back to go home, but when I did, I realized something…I was lost. I had no idea where I was and didn't know how to get home. All of a sudden I heard something in the bushes, and for a moment I thought it was Jack, but as the figure came out, I realized I was wrong.

What came out instead was three wolves: Two with brown fur, and one with gray fur. I screamed and I ran away, but sadly they ran after me! I tried to lose them but they just keep coming. I kept on running until I reached a dead end. I turned around and saw the wolves coming closer to me. With my last breath I yelled out before they came any closer, "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

Then just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, there was a howl not too far from us. The wolves turned around with ears standing up, and as they did, I looked where they did, and saw something come out of the shadows. I gasped and saw it was a giant white wolf. The wolf stand tall, it was as tall as Jack. This wolf has red eyes, and the next thing I know, it pounces and fights the wolves.

It keeps on biting and scratching them until they decided to give up and run away. I was so scared now, I didn't know what to do. I covered my face and hoped that the wolf would just leave me alone. But what I didn't expect, was a voice that came from it, **"Are you alright, child?"**

I brought my hands down, and saw the white wolf again. But instead it shrunk down to my size and one of her eyes was brown and the other eye was green. When she spoke, it sounded like a girl. "You can talk?" I ask her and she says, **"Of course I can talk, little one. I'm speaking to you with my mind. If you'll let me, I want to see if you have any injuries."**

I nodded and told her, "Okay, but you're not going to hurt me?" She then laughs softly in my mind, and says, **"No, child. My job is to help children whenever they are in trouble. I never dare harm a child. I need to smell you and figure out if you're hurt anywhere, okay? Do you trust me, uh…Sorry, but I don't know your name."**

She sounded nice, so I smiled and told her, "My name is Jamie Bennett. And you?" Then the wolf, I think smiles at me and tells me, **"My name is Elyon Lunawolf, but you can call me, Elie." **She then comes over and proceeds to smell me. She starts from head to toe, and after a bit, she tells me, **"You don't have any serious injuries. Just small scratches, but you should be okay in a day."**

I smile as I ask her, "You're the wolf from my grandmother's story!" She blinks and says, **"You mean, Grandma Bennett? I remember saving her all those years ago. She was lost in these very woods. She was always curious. You must be her grandson, Jamie Bennett. It's nice to finally meet a relative of hers."**

She then straightens up as she smells up towards the sky, and says, **"Uh-oh." **I then asked her, "What's wrong?" She brings her head down and tells me, **"I smell rain coming down. I won't be able to get you home until the rain clears. I'll have to take you back to your Grandmother's house in the morning. For now, climb on my back."**

She lowers herself down, to the point where her belly is on the ground and all four legs are down. "You promise I'll be back at my Grandma's tomorrow?" Elie nods her head and says, **"Yes, Jamie Bennett. I'll get you back home tomorrow morning, I promise."**

I thought this whole thing out, and realized that if I went with her, I'd get to know her more and I won't get stuck in the rain, so I nodded with a smile and told her, "Okay." I climbed onto her back just as thunder started, we were off. Elyon rides faster than the wind. I think she's faster than Bunny!

She finally stops at a tree stump, and then says **"Portal open! Destination: Home." **I saw something glowing around her neck and saw that it was a necklace, where the pendant is a full moon. In front of us, I looked up and saw a portal opening. With me still on her, Elie walked on all four legs to the portal, and when we went through, I couldn't believe my eyes!

* * *

Jack's POV (hours earlier):

I just finished waving goodbye to Jamie and now I was making good winter fun for everyone in Burgess. It's only a few weeks before Christmas, and I was busy. Hours passed as the winter fun ended. I was just about to go to sleep at my lake when I saw the Northern Lights appear in the sky as I realized that North is calling all the Guardians including me.

So I stood up and commanded the wind, "Wind! Take me to the North Pole!" The wind grabs me in its embraces and pushes me as I flew to the North Pole. I got inside through a window and saw North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny waiting for me. "Hey, guys! What's up? Did Pitch rise up again?" I ask them leaning on my staff.

"We don't know, mate. North is going to tell us now," Bunny says as he messes with a boomerang. "I have terrible news, my friends. I was checking the globe, making last minute decisions on who was naughty or nice. When I checked for Jamie Bennett, he went missing just now!"

All of us gasped as I told North, "But that's impossible! I just told Jamie goodbye as he and his family were leaving for their grandma's place!" North shows us the globe, presses a button and a screen pops up and shows us where Jamie was about an hour ago. The light that showed Jamie's location then suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, dear! What could have happened to him?!" Tooth exclaims as Sandy makes pictures above his head so fast, nobody could figure out what he was talking about. Bunny was probably hoping Sophie wasn't hurt, as for me, I was scared. What if something bad happened to Jamie? So well made a plan and went to the area where Jamie's signal disappeared. I just hope we weren't too late!

* * *

Jamie's POV:

We just got out of the portal and I couldn't believe my eyes! We're on top of a hill, where I see a little town from below! **"Welcome Jamie Bennett, to my home, The Town of the Wolves." **I looked around and houses and little restaurants a lot of wolves like Elie, and some of them turned human! There were even other children like me. "Why are some wolves turning human, Elie?" I ask her.

"**My people and I turn human sometimes to not scare the children. As soon as we get to my cabin, I'll turn to my human form, make sure you get a nice warm bath, give you some hot cocoa, and get you ready for bed."** Elie says all of this as she heads further up the hill until we see a log cabin.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I saw the cabin from Elie's back. Elie laughs and tells me, **"Pretty big, isn't it? Usually this cabin is big enough fro about twenty children, but since you're the only child that I was able to bring here because of your predicament today, you and I have this big space all to ourselves." **

Elie opens the door and I was amazed at how it all looked. There was a big fireplace with a huge dog basket in front of it. There was also a big kitchen, a dining room, a living room with the fireplace, and a whole bunch of rooms! This was so cool!

"Jamie, I'm going to let you have a nice bath, while I fix the hot cocoa, okay?" Elie says and I turn around and tell her, "Thanks, Elie! Whoa!" When I turned around, I didn't see a white wolf anymore. Behind me, I saw a girl with long white hair that went down to her feet, a short white dress that reaches her knees and brown eyes, and she has white wolf ears and tail. "Is that your human form?" I couldn't help but ask.

She then says with a laugh and a smile, "Yes, Jamie. This is my human form and don't worry about my eyes. My eyes turn different colors depending on my mood. Right now, brown eyes mean that I'm being friendly toward you. Now, you go into the bathroom, start the bath, take off your clothes, and I'll hand you some fresh ones. After your bath, I'll wash your clothes for you, okay?"

I nodded and told her as I was on my way to the bathroom on this floor, "Okay. Oh, and Elie? Thanks for everything." She smiles at me, and tells me, "No problem, Jamie. After all, the job that both me and my people have is very important. Just drop the clothes out side the bathroom door, and I'll be there to grab them."

I went inside and the bathroom was very spacious. I changed out of my clothes and dropped them outside the door. I saw a hand stick out with fresh new clothes, and knew it was Elie, so I took them put them on the counter and took my bath. Minutes later, I came out all sparkly clean. I got the underwear on and a pair of pajamas on with a t-shirt and long flannel pants.

I just got dressed and left the bathroom, and I saw Elie still in human form by the fireplace leaning back on the couch. There was a coffee table next to it and it has a tray on it with a mug of hot cocoa, and Elie tells me, "Take the cocoa, Jamie. But be careful! It's really hot!" I nodded and grabbed it and took a seat next to her, and she asks me, "So, Jamie…What would you like to know about me and my kind?"

"Anything you can tell me!" I tell her and she nods and says, "My people and I are called the Protectors. Our job, Jamie, is to protect every child all over the world. I have been doing this job for a thousand years. I was sixteen years old, when I became what I am now."

"Whoa, so you're like the Guardians!" I exclaimed. She looks scared as she asks me, "You know the Guardians?" I looked at her confused, and tell her, "Know them? I fought with them! This Easter I helped them defeat Pitch the Boogeyman!" She looks at me wide-eyed and said, "You did? Tell me everything!"

So I told her everything that happened to me on Easter and she listened with great attention. "Incredible! None of us had no idea any of this happened! But then again, the Guardians do hate our people," She said as I got confused with that last part and I asked her, "What do you mean by that?"

Dawn sighs as she sets down her now finished mug and tells me, "Something happened 1,000 years before I was born. The Guardians believe that we were responsible for it, and hated us ever since." I was horrified at this as I tell her, "That's horrible!" She scoffs and I see her one eye turning red and the other purple, and says, "Tell me about it! That's why as soon as I get you back to your Grandmother's house, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone who helped you, or my human form. Understand?"

I nodded and tell her, "I promise! But is it alright if I tell just one person? His name is Jack Frost, the one who helped defeat Pitch." She thinks about this and after a while she sighs and says, "Oh, alright! Luckily Man in the Moon told me earlier last week, that Jack Frost doesn't know about me and my people. So someone new learning about me, might be a good idea."

I yell out and hugged her, "YES!" She laughs as she hugs me as well and tells me, "You're a persuasive kid, aren't you?" I nodded as she yawns when I pull away, "Well, looks like it's time for bed! I'll be right back with a blanket. You get in the dog bed and I'll be right there. It's best you have a bodyguard with you tonight." She winks as she leaves to get our mugs and put them in the sink and left to go get that blanket and I go over to the bed and I realize it's very comfy.

I heard something dragging on the floor looked behind me and saw Elie in wolf form dragging a blanket over to the bed. **"I put your clothes in the dryer. They should be good and dry by morning." **Elie says as she makes herself comfortable on the dog bed, motions me to come over and puts the blanket over me.

"**I'll wake you up in the morning, but for now, you just rest." **I nodded as she says this and made myself comfortable. I yawned and closed my eyes and said, "Good night, Elie." She yawns and blows out the fire with a big gust of air and tells me, **"Good night, Jamie." **We both then go to sleep as I couldn't wait for the next day, going home.

The next morning, I got dressed from my old clothes and Elie was waiting for me outside in her wolf form. She let me climb on her as she was now a normal size for a wolf, **"Are you ready, Jamie?" **I nodded and told her, "Yeah, I'm ready!" She nods as she then exclaims,** "Portal open. Destination: Jamie Bennett's Grandmother's House." **The portal opens up and as we go through it, I couldn't wait to tell Jack about all of this!

* * *

Jack's POV:

It's now morning and we were still searching for Jamie. We looked all over the area for him and there was nothing, and his mom and Grandma were about to wake up soon! "Tooth, did you find anything?" I asked her, but she said, "I'm sorry, Jack! I searched every inch of this place and there was nothing."

Bunny comes hopping up to us and tells us, "Sorry, Frostbite. I searched, listened and tried to smell the boy, but there was nothing there." North finally comes up and says, "I even checked nearby caves, no sign of him." Sandy had to leave to give kids dreams.

This is bad! If we can't find Jamie, I don't know what I'd do!

* * *

Jamie's POV:

As we made our way to my Grandma's house, Elie told me what color her eyes change to along with what each color means. We just got to the end of the forest behind my Grandma's House, and we saw the Guardians there. **"Well, kid, it looks like it's time for you to go." **Elie says as she lowers down so I can get off.

"Is there anyway I can see you again?" I ask her, as she takes a full moon pendant off her neck and gives it to me, and she still has one on. **"Anytime you need my help, whether you're in trouble again or you get lost, just say my name 'Elyon' and I'll come and help you, I promise." **

"Okay, thanks Elie!" I nodded to her and put it on around my neck, and before I left, I hugged her wolf form, as I told her, "Thanks again!" Elie who was stiff as I hugged her, she brought her head down over my back like a hug as she tells me, **"No, thank you Jamie Bennett. For not only did I save another child, but I also gained a friend." **

We stopped the hug and just before I left, she reminded me, **"Remember, don't tell the Guardians you met me, only tell your friend Jack, and don't tell anyone what I look like in human form, got it?"**

"Got it!" I told her as I made my way back to my Grandma's house, as soon as I got down there I yelled, "Hey, guys!" The reactions were simultaneous, all the Guardians and Jack were shocked as they all came up to me and asked me what happened to me. I told them that after a story my grandmother told us about a big diamond that was in the forest, I decided to go get it late at night, but I got lost and hid in a cave until morning.

I know that it was a lie, but I promised Elie, I wouldn't tell anyone. They were all glad to know I was alright especially Jack. But I told them, I had to get back in my bed quickly or else everyone will get worries, so I before I got back inside, I let out mine and Jack's sign behind my back, and went back inside and got into my room, hoping Jack got it.

An hour later, breakfast was served and as I was eating, I could have sworn that my Grandmother was eyeing the pendant I was wearing, and gave me a wink, as if she knew, when mom asked me about it, I told her I found it on the floor in the room I was staying in. But Grandma told me to keep it when my mom thought it was Grandma's. One thing for sure, is that I can't wait to see Elie again!

* * *

Jack's POV:

When I saw Jamie running toward us, I couldn't believe it! I was so glad he was okay, I told him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"Sorry, Jack! I just wanted to see if I could find it, that's all!" I sighed, and I told him, "It's alright, kiddo. Now, I'm just glad you're okay."

Eventually Jamie left to go inside as the other Guardians left after saying their worries and goodbyes. But just before I left, I looked at Jamie and saw him crossing his fingers behind his back, and realized he was going to tell me something. Over time, whenever Jamie wanted to talk to me about something private, he would always do that. Whenever he did, it meant 'Meet me back home, and I'll explain what really happened.'

Jamie then went inside, guessing I got the message. I was then about to tell the wind to take me home, when just before I asked it, right in front of me back in the entrance to the woods, I saw a big white wolf that was as big as me that just was in the pathway where Jamie came back from. Was it watching everything? It looked straight at me with clear green eyes just before it disappeared.

I immediately figured that maybe that wolf was just what Jamie was talking about. But for now I'll go back to Burgess, wait for Jamie at his house, and ask him myself. "WIND! Take me home!" The wind immediately took me away and headed toward Burgess. As I was leaving, I kept thinking, 'Why was that wolf there?'

* * *

And that's the first chapter of the story! I hoped you all liked it, so please review! For those who want to know Elyon's eye colors and meanings, here they are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	3. Chapter 2 Jack Meets Elyon

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! Please review! Real quick, if any one of you saw the name Dawn in here, sorry about that! I was thinking of that OC at the time, but I fixed it, so please don't hate me!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

_And italics text are used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 2: Jack Meets Elyon

Jamie's POV:

Breakfast was over, and as two hours passed, it was time for us to leave and return home. I hope Jack was waiting for me there. My mom, Sophie and I we just about to leave Grandma's house, when, "Jamie! Do you mind if I have a word with you for a moment?" My Grandma calls out in the living room. I yell out, "Coming!"

I went into the living room where my Grandma is and as I got to the couch, she asks me, "Jamie, I assume you've met that white wolf from my story?" I smiled and told her, "Yeah, I did! She was great!" She laughs as she then tells me, "That's great, dear! I'm glad you got to met her. Such a young thing, too."

"I'm glad I got to meet her. If I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have made it!" I told her. I then told her what happened when she found me and brought me back here. Then Grandma says, "You went through quite a bit, Jamie. I'll have to thank her the next time I see her." As she says this, she messes with something around her neck. I looked and saw it was the same pendant I have.

"I remember when I first saw her. She never made a move to hurt me. She waited until I calmed down. Remember this, Jamie. Just because someone is blamed for something, that doesn't mean it was their fault. Remember that, and good things shall happen."

I got confused at this until I realized what she meant, Elie said something similar to this. So I said to her with a smile, "I promise." Grandma nods and hugs me. Minutes later, we're all outside as Grandma hugs us goodbye and mom tells her to be careful.

Sophie and I are in the car, and as mom finally get in, she starts the car and we leave. As I sit in my seat, Sophie and I waved goodbye to Grandma, as I knew I would never forget what happened here. I can't wait to tell Jack about all that happened.

A few hours later, it was 12:30, and we made it home in the afternoon. Today was Saturday on December 19, 2012 and our winter break began yesterday when our last day of school before break was Thursday. When we got home, mom got a call from work and she said she had to leave, so she called up a babysitter named Darcy who loves babysitting kids, so at 1:00 mom left and then Darcy appeared a minute later.

Darcy made us some lunch, we finished it up, Darcy decided to play with Sophie and I went up to my room. When I got there, I saw my window open and Jack on my bed waiting for me. "Hey, squirt!" He says as I run up to him and told him, "I knew you got the message!"

He laughs and tells me, "I sure did!" He jumps off the bed, lands on the floor with his staff and asks me, "Does this thing you want to talk to me about mean that white wolf from the forest?" I gasped as I was getting on my bed, but I fell. I got up and held onto my bed, as I asked him, "How did you know about that?"

Jack looks at me and says, "The wolf was in the direction that you came from out of the forest. After you went inside, I saw the wolf in the forest. I figured that it was what you wanted to talk to me about." I nodded as I got back on my bed and told him, "That's right. But don't call her an it, the wolf is a she and she's awesome!"

Jack raises an eyebrow which means his interest is peaked, and he asks me, "Why is that?" So I let out a big smile and exclaimed, "Because she saved me!" I then told him what happened from up to the point my Grandma told me the story all the way up to when Elie got me back home. But I didn't tell him about her human form, she told me not to.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I couldn't believe it! This wolf saved Jamie. But I confused and I asked him, "But then why did you lie to the us?" I told him, "She told me not to. She said something happened two thousand years ago that caused the Guardians to forever hate her people." Okay now this interested me.

"Hmmm…Well, I can tell you this, Jamie I never met her before. So she's kind of like us, but in a way she isn't?" I asked him, and he tells me, "Yeah, that's right. She said that her kind is called the Protectors! Their job is to protect children all over the world!" As I thought of all this, I kept thinking to that wolf. So in a way, she's just like a Guardian, but Jamie said the Guardians hate her and her kind.

"Jamie, did she tell you what happened those two thousand years ago?" I asked him, trying to find out some answers. But instead Jamie shakes his head and said, "No, she never told me. She said it'd be best no one finds out." I wonder what could've happened?

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jamie then takes something off of his neck, shows it to me and says, "This is a full moon pendant. Elie said that if I ever needed her help again, all I had to do was call out her name again, and she'll help me!" I picked up the pendant, and as I looked at it, I had to admit it's well-crafted.

I gave it back to him and told him, "Jamie, I'm going to go on ahead, I have some work to do. But get your friends and meet me at the Lake tomorrow and I'll give you guys plenty of snow for a snowball fight!" Jamie nods and just before I left through this window, he pokes his head out of the window and waves goodbye. And now for my search to find this mysterious white wolf.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Back in my home, I was glad I got Jamie back to his home. No child should ever be alone. After I dropped Jamie back home, I helped out more children glad to see them go back to their homes with smiles. But so far today, none of them had to be taken to my home, so in a way that was good.

I heard a knock at my door, so I yelled out, "Come in!" The door opened and in came my right-hand wolf-human Shadow. He's been with me since I was born, he's like a brother to me. He's a good friend. As a wolf, he's pure black with amber eyes. As a human he has black hair and amber eyes, with black wolf ears and black tail. "Hello, sis! How did you do with that kid from yesterday?" I knew he was talking about Jamie, so I told him, "He's doing just fine, just dropped him off this morning."

He comes over and sits with me, "That's good! Has he said something unusual?" So I told him as I was eating lunch, "Oh, he only told me he was one of the six kids that saved Easter and defeated the Boogeyman along with some of his friend and the Guardians." Shadow gasps and exclaims, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, hard to believe huh? He's such a nice kid." I told him but Shadow comes up to me and says, "He was fighting with the Guardians?!" I nodded and he then continues with, "You need to keep an eye on that kid. He could be a target: Not only for Pitch to try and take over again, but any other evil spirits."

I nodded and told him, "No problem, brother." I said as I then got a call from our control center through my pendant and asked, "Yes?" A voice came from the pendant saying, "We have a problem with a child in Russia. Needs help. A little boy went missing and somehow ended up in a forest." I touched the pendant and told the voice, "I'm on my way."

I ran out of the house, opened up a portal and saved the kid by bringing him back home. Throughout the rest of the day, there were no other children that needed to be brought into my home. I just came back at about 11:00 and got ready for bed. As I went to sleep, I kept wondering about Jamie. Did he tell Jack Frost about me and my people? And will Jack Frost tell the Guardians?

I finally went to sleep, and the next day came all too soon. It was now 10:00 in the morning. I was getting ready to check the town and make sure everything was going okay, when I heard, "ELYON!" I gasped as it came from my amulet when I realized something happened to a kid I already met. I looked through my pendant and saw the face of the child and gasped, as I recognized the face…it was Jamie Bennett's.

I quickly left the house and opened up the portal to get to Jamie. I just hope I wasn't too late!

* * *

Jamie's POV:

The next day was here and we could all play with Jack! We all made it to the lake waiting for Jack. Pippa asks me, "So Jamie what did you do yesterday?" So I answered her, "My family and I went to my Grandmother's house to put up Christmas decorations." Cupcake speaks up as we made our way to the lake, "That was nice of you and your family to do that."

"Yeah, dude! That was pretty cool!" Claude tells me and then Caleb his twin brother says, "Did anything else happen?" Elie told me not to tell anyone else about what happened so I told them, "Oh, nothing much just my Grandmother telling us all a story." I told them of the story my Grandmother told me, and Monty then tells me, "A big wolf? That sounds scary!"

But I tell them as we finally made it to the lake, "Maybe for you, Monty, but I think it was awesome what she did!" Pippa then says, "If the Guardians exist, then maybe she does too?" Oh, I wish I could tell them! Cupcake speaks up and says, "Yeah, she could be! But right now, let's have a snowball fight while we're waiting for Jack!"

All of us quickly began our snowball fight. Jack still hadn't come yet. As we were having fun, I ran around the lake to try and get away, and without even knowing it, I ran out onto the ice by accident. The next thing I know, the ice is starting to crack! My friends yelled for me, telling me to get out of there. I was so scared, I decided there was only one other person that could help me, so I yelled out, "ELYON!"

* * *

Elyon's POV:

I just got out of the portal, and turned into wolf form and was transported to the area where Jamie is. I'm in the forest, and through the bushes, I saw Jamie trapped on the ice. I have to help him! In the distance I saw children around Jamie's age. They must be his friends. I have to act quickly. I immediately turned human. My long white hair reaches to my feet, I have a long white winter coat, black denim pants and light boots on. One of my eyes is now orange and the other is green.

"Jamie!" I yelled out to him. He looks at me and smiles even though the ice is cracking. So I quickly told him, "Stay there! I'm coming over!" I stepped on the ice, as slowly as I could without causing it to crack. Just when I was about to go for another step, a voice rings out, "Jamie!" I looked up and saw a boy who was flying, has a blue hoodie on, brown pants, white hair and blue eyes, holding a wooden staff!

Jamie then yells out, "Jack!" I looked at Jamie and thought, _'Jack? So this is Jack Frost! Huh, he's kind of cute!' _But back to more important matters! I have to get Jamie off the ice!

I got over to where he was just a few feet in front of him as best as I could, and told him, "Jamie?" Jamie nods knowing he hears me. So I then told him, "Jamie, I need you to listen to me, okay? I'm going to get behind you. I want you to count to three, okay? As soon as you say three, grab onto my fur when I come running up to you, okay?" Jamie nods as ice cracks some more.

I quickly got behind him and got ready to move. I hope this works!

* * *

Jack's POV:

I just made it back from trying to search for that white wolf near Jamie's Grandmother's place, and I couldn't find her. I just made it back to my lake in Burgess, when I saw…JAMIE ON THE ICE?! I quickly flew down and yelled for him to get off when I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen: It was a girl. A very beautiful girl.

She has long white hair that reaches down to her feet, she's wearing a long white winter coat, black denim pants and light boots. But the strangest was her eye colors. One of the eyes is orange and the other is green, and another strange thing is that she has white wolf ears and tail. I have one thought in my head, _'WHOA!'_ But I shook that thought out of my head, because Jamie is on trouble.

I felt her staring at me, but she looks back at Jamie and tells him, "Jamie, I need you to listen to me, okay? I'm going to get behind you. I want you to count to three, okay? As soon as you say three, grab onto my fur when I come running up to you, okay?" Jamie nods as ice cracks some more.

She quickly gets behind Jamie and it looked like she got ready to run. Jamie then starts counting as a chain of events happens.

"1…" The girl starts running on the ice with ice cracking behind her.

"2…" She then…starts running on all fours?!

"3!" Jamie shouts the last number as just like that, he grabs onto…FUR?! I looked and saw a white wolf replacing the girl that was running to save Jamie. Jamie grabs onto the wolf, and the wolf runs to the snow on land and makes it.

Jamie was saved by a girl who turned into a white wolf! Wait a minute…A WHITE WOLF?! Is this the same wolf that saved Jamie the other day? I'll have to ask him some more, but for now, I'm just glad Jamie is alright!

* * *

Elyon's POV:

I got Jamie off of the ice with no problems! I can't believe it worked! Jamie is still holding onto my wolf form, but as soon as he realized he was back on solid ground he gets off and tells me, "Thanks, Elie! You saved me again!" I smiled my wolf smile and said to him, **"You're welcome, Jamie. I'm just glad I got to you when I did!"**

"Jamie!" I turned toward the ice and saw Jack coming toward Jamie as he tells him, "Jamie, are you okay?" Jamie nods at Jack and tells him, "Yeah, I'm alright! Jack, I want to introduce you to someone!" Jamie motions to me, and he tells Jack, "This is the wolf I told you about! Jack meet Elie! Elie this is Jack Frost!"

I bowed my head in respect for Jack as I told him with my mind, **"It's nice to meet you, Jack Frost. My name is Elyon Lunawolf. I assume Jamie has told you about me, and what it is that I do." **

"Yes, he has. And I assume you're the wolf?" He asks me grinning cheekily. So I told him, **"Yes, I am! Is there a problem with what I do?" **I can tell he's quickly tring to hide his suspicions about me as he then says, "No! It's not that! It's just you saved him and I, well, I just want to say thanks for saving him when I couldn't!"

I blinked and said, **"Oh. Well, um, thanks! I thought that you would hate me." **He looks confused and then laughs as he then says, "Hate you?! The only time I've ever heard about you and your kind is from Jamie. As of now, you're a friends!" He brings out a hand, and as I realize what this means, I bring my right front paw up to his hand and he shakes it as a sign of our friendship.

I can tell we're going to be good friends. I looked over to Jamie's friends and saw them probably thinking 'what's going on'? So I told Jamie, **"Jamie, I think your friends want to make sure you're okay, so why don't we go over to them?" **Jamie nods as he grabs onto my fur and is on my back. But just as he did, I quickly got big right up to the size of Jack.

"WHOA!" Jamie exclaims as he notices the change. Jack looked surprised as well, so I told them, **"Since you're not afraid of me Jamie, I figured you should be ridden to your friends in style." **Jamie clearly being excited then tells me, "Let's go!" I nodded and walked with Jamie on my back straight toward his friends with Jack by my side.

As we got closer, Jamie's friends moved a bit away from me noting that they are scared of me. So I shrunk back down to normal wolf form as soon as we stopped and brought Jamie down to the ground. His friends then run up to him and asked him all sorts of questions.

When I brought Jamie back home the other day, he also told me of his friends. The girl named Pippa ask him, "Jamie' are you alright?" And a boy named Monty asked him, "Is that the same wolf from that story you told us?"

A pair of twins spoke up, one of them I think was Claude said, "Dude, if it is, she is so cool!" Then the other that I think was Caleb said, "Yeah, she just saved your life!" Then finally, the big girl named Cupcake asks Jamie, "Can she speak?"

So I made my voice known, **"Yes, I can speak, Cupcake." **She gasps as she looks over at me and the others heard me speak and get scared a bit so I told them, **"Please don't be afraid of me, children. This is how I speak in this form. You have nothing to fear when either me or my kind is near."** All of the kids smile this, as I now tell them, what happened with Jamie.

They were all interested, I could tell, along with Jack as well. As I finished my story, Pippa asks me a question, "How can we tell if you and your kind are here?" So I told her, **"You can tell by the pendants we wear. If a wolf has the pendant on, then that's my kind. I gave one to Jamie, and told him if he was ever in trouble, all he had to do was yell my name. By the way, my name is Elyon Lunawolf, but please call me Elie."**

The kids smiled as they began asking some more questions, so I answered them to the best of my ability. But when I looked up, I saw Jack looking lonely. If it's one thing I can't stand, its loneliness. So I turned human, and I quickly picked up some snow, made it into a snowball, told the kids to be quiet and threw the snowball at Jack's face.

I guess he didn't expect it, because he was in his own world, and looks at me shocked. So I told the kids, "Hey, kids! I think Jack here isn't paying attention! How about we hit him with some snowballs?" The kids then got evil little grins on their faces, got some snowballs and hit him with them as Jack was still shocked until he sported a little grin himself, and yelled out, "You're on!"

And with that our humongous snowball fight began! Kids were being hit with snowballs left and right! I got some hits on the children and Jack, while Jack mostly got me. I'm definetly going to like this spirit being around!

* * *

Jack's POV:

I couldn't believe she did that! She threw a snowball at me, and in just a few minutes, she got the kids to pelt me with snowballs! I got my game face on and yelled to them all, "You're on!" After that, the snowball fight began! I still couldn't believe that anyone like her can be bad! She's sweet, she's caring and she loves kids! I think I'll like having her for a friend. Who knows maybe I can introduce her to the Guardians!

* * *

North's POV:

I was glad to know that Jamie was alright the other day. He is good kid! Just as I was checking over the lists, I saw Man in Moon as his regular Moon self at the window, and I exclaimed to him, "AH! Man in Moon! What brings you here?"

And just like that, I heard voice in head, "North, I have news for you and the Guardians. I just wanted you to know, old friend, that a new Guardian will be coming soon. The day after Christmas, I will let you know who the new Guardian shall be. Do not contact the others for that reason until that day comes! Until then, good luck!"

And just like that he was gone. As Man in Moon disappears, I think to myself, _'Who is new Guardian?'_

* * *

And that is it! I hope you all liked this new chapter! So please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	4. Chapter 3 Showing Off and Yelling

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! I want to let you all know, I'm going back to weekly updates, so please wait until Monday for the next update! Please review!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

_And italics text are used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 3: Showing Off and Yelling

Elyon's POV:

Our big snowball fight is done and over with, and Jack and I went to drop off the kids at their homes. I'm in human form, so their parents won't see their children being escorted home, by a humongous wolf! Jack and I just finished getting most of the kids home except for Jamie.

As soon as we got there, Jamie tells me as he hugs me, "Thanks again Elie!" As soon as he lets go, "No problem, kiddo! But from now on, don't go on the ice, unless it's safe!" Jamie laughs as he asks me, "I got it! Are you coming here again?" I thought about it for a minute and told him, "Of course I will, it might not be tomorrow. But I promise you I'll come visit you before Christmas, okay?" Jamie nods and hugs me again as he goes to talk to Jack.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I listened to Elie and Jamie talking and thought that these two are going to be good friends. Jamie them comes up and tells me all smug, "See? I told you she was awesome!" I smiled and told him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right. She actually is pretty good! But for now, please don't go in the ice unless it's safe to go on, okay?" Jamie nods and tells us both goodbye as he runs off inside.

As soon as Jamie was inside, I turned to Elie and asked her, "So what are you going to do now?" As we made our way back to the lake she says, "I'm going to go back to my home, and wait for another child that needs rescuing. It's basically what I always do. Sorry, if it's so boring for you."

I then told her as I was floating before her with my staff in hand, "Nah, I don't think it's boring, I think it's pretty cool. What you're doing is really great, just like what we Guardians do." She blinks and she asks me, "Thanks. No one has ever told me that before. Ever since I became what I am now a thousand years ago, no one has ever told me that."

I looked at her as we got closer to the lake and told her, "Well, maybe someone should. After all, you saved Jamie twice. I owe you." She smiles as we finally got there as she tells me, "Thanks for the talk, and for the fun. I have to get going. Who knows, maybe I'll see you around again." As she walks away, I tell her, "I'd like that."

As she walks away, she suddenly stops, and as she turns around, she asks me, "I have an idea. How about you come with me to my home? If a child needs help, you can come along and see what I can do. That and if you ever need a place to stay, my home will be open to you."

I look at her, not even sure if this was a good idea. But who knows? She said that the Guardians hate her and her people, but I want to know how and why. That, and it would be nice to have a home worth going to. So after I thought about it, I told her, "I'm in." She nods and grabs her pendant and yells out, "Portal, open! Destination: Home!" Just before we left, I froze the lake. A portal appears from nowhere as the two of us going inside. What I found was nothing like I expected.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Jack and I just walked through the Portal and got to my home. We landed on a hill, and Jack sees the Town of the Wolves. I can see his eyes widen from the town. It's impressive. All over the town are wolves that can turn human and little children all over the place.

There are little stores that hold toys and games, places like restaurants or food stands, book stores, everything that a kid needs while they're here, along with supplies for what we all need to care for them. "Whoa! This place is incredible!" Jack exclaims as we make our way to my home. But as we were getting there, Jack asks me a question, "Why are your eyes different colors?"

As we pass by a lake that's near my cabin, I look in and see my eyes, of which one of them is brown and the other is green. So I answered him, " My eyes change different colors depending on my emotions, for example: My brown eye means I'm friendly, and my green eyes means I'm calm. The others like Red means I'm Angry, orange means brave, yellow means happy, blue means sad, purple means serious, white is whenever I'm amongst my kind, black is when I'm afraid, and I have rainbow-colored eyes when I use other powers besides my base powers. There's another one, but I'm not sure what it means."

"What color is that?" He asks me. I answer him as we get closer, "It's pink." Before he pushes any further, he sees the cabin and exclaims, "This is your home?!" I laugh at him and explain to him, "Too big, right? That's because we're afraid we get too much children, so we make each cabin around here big enough for twenty children."

Then Jack looks confused and asks me, "Wait a minute you said earlier, that your eyes change a color when your using other powers besides your base powers. What did you mean by that?" So I answer him again, "By base powers, I mean the powers that make me who I am."

"As you know, Jack, you control winter, ice, frost and wind, right? Well, for me it's different. I control air, fire, earth, water and a special type called energy. My people and I have a special power. Some of us have telekinesis, others fire making abilities and others have different kinds of abilities. My base powers are controlling these elements. Watch this."

I take a couple of steps away from Jack and then I faced him and made three deep breaths and letting them out calming myself. I connected with my powers and blasted Jack with air, making him hover in the air. Jack gasped as this happens as he looks at me, and smiles. "Not bad, huh? You haven't seen nothing yet!" I smirked at his reaction as I tell him as I made water visible from the air grabbing a hold of it and whipping him with a water whip. I smirked at his reaction when he yells, "OW!"

Jack hovers back down as I control the rocks around me and shoot them towards the sky, and for my final trick, I shoot fire balls of massive heat at the rocks, which caused the rocks to explode in a massive fireworks display. "Whoa!" Jack looks at it mystified, and then he turns to me in awe.

"There are other ways I can use them in each form except for air. There's another element I can control, but I'd rather not use it." He was just about to ask me something until my name is called again, I grab my pendant and saw it was another of my wolf helpers.

"**We have a problem with a kid somewhere in Montana. A kid is lost out in a forest in Missoula. The kid is somewhere in the Rockies in that area. We believe it's a girl."** I nodded as I told him, "I'm on my way." I hung up and told Jack, "Looks like it's time. Want to come with me?"

Jack then tells me with a grin on his face, "Do you have to ask?" I smiled at this and turned normal wolf as I said, "Portal, open! Destination: Missoula, Montana!" The Portal opens as Jack and I go through the portal.

* * *

Jack's POV:

As we got through the portal, we made it into Montana. Elie in wolf form smells around the area. I ask in confusion, "Um, what are you doing?" She tells me with her telepathy while she's sniffing around, **"Trying to find the girl's smell. Our noses are different from regular wolves. When we find children, we get a scent that only children below sixteen have: Sweets, whether they smell of vanilla, chocolate or anything of that variety."**

"Really, that's weird." I tell her as she looks at me and says, **"It's not that weird. When I found Jamie the first time, he smelled of vanilla and marshmallows. (gasps) I found her scent!" **I run up to her as she continues sniffing, she then says, **"She was just here! Her scent is somewhat of strawberries and sugar. If we keep going straight, we should be able to find her, come on!"**

Elie runs while I fly straight through the forest hoping to find the kid. Elie then stopped us and said, **"Hold it! Do you hear something?" **I listened carefully and heard what she heard: A child crying. "Yeah, it's a kid." Dawn looks around and then says, "**It's the girl. We're getting close."** We looked around and saw the girl sitting near a tree in fetal position crying.

"**Come on." **Elie tells me, as she moves forward but still sticks to the shadows and I follow her. The child looks up at wonder of her, as I realized she can't see me. **"Are you alright, little one?" **She asks the child, as she nods and Elie tells her, **"I'm not going to hurt you, little one. I want to take a look at you and see if you have any injuries. Do you trust me?" **The little girl nods as Elie comes closer to her.

"**Can you tell me your name?" **Elie asks her, as the girl answers, "Cheyenne." Elie smiles in wolf form and tells her, **"Cheyenne? That's a pretty name. My name is Elyon Lunawolf." **Elie then smells her as she then says, **"Well, Cheyenne, I have good news and great news. Good news is, you're not injured. Great news, is that I'll be taking you home!" **Cheyenne lets out a big grin as Elie then tells her, **"Get on my back, Cheyenne and I'll ride you home."**

Cheyenne gets on and holds on as Elie grows bigger straight to my size. Elie motions me to follow as she smells all over the place hoping to get a scent from the outside. She stops and she walks forward as I follow her. We all saw a light and as we made our way toward it, and we saw green everywhere. Elie shrinks back to normal wolf form, as she lets Cheyenne off of her, and asks her, **"Do you know how to get home from here, Cheyenne?"**

Cheyenne nods and tells her as she points to something, "Yeah, my house is just down there." Elie nods and she grabs an extra pendant from her neck, gives it to Cheyenne and tells her, **"Anytime you need my help, whether you're in trouble again or you get lost, just say my name 'Elyon' and I'll come and help you, I promise." **

Cheyenne nods with a grin and hugs Elie and tells her, "Thanks, Elyon!" Elie stiffens at this as I remembered a similar reaction I had when Jamie first hugged me. Elie brings her head lower as like a hug, and Elie tells her, **"Your welcome, Cheyenne. Now I think it's time for you to go home."** Cheyenne nods as she makes her way home. We stayed for a while until we saw Cheyenne go into her house.

"So this is what you do? Help kids out whenever they need help like being lost or in trouble?" I questioned her as I was leaning on my staff, and she answers with, **"That's right. We don't hurt children, we don't eat children. We just help them whenever something like this happens. Even if the Guardians hate us." **I frowned as she mentioned that, so I asked her, "Can you tell me why they hate you?"

But she then answers as we made our way further in the woods, **"Sorry, Jack. But I think it's best that the Guardians themselves tell you. I just don't like talking about it. But I will tell you this, it happened two thousand years ago, and it wasn't our fault."**

I nodded at this, and decided not to push her further, but I did tell her, "But you know, whatever happened back then, I do believe you. You said it wasn't your people's fault for what happened. You've been telling me things, I don't think you've ever told anybody else. The other Guardians may not trust you, but I trust you."

Elie looks at me with wide eyes, as she transforms back to human and she asks me as her tail swishes around, "Really?" I nodded with all of the confidence I have, as she smiles and says, "Thanks. Now how about we check other places and see what other kids are in danger?" I smirked at her and told her, "You're on!"

So for the rest of the day, we found more children in danger. Some of them were in the US and a few were in Asia missing. As soon as it got late, we made our way back to Elie's cabin back in the Town of the Wolves. I stayed there for the night, and realized the beds were actually comfortable. Earlier Elie gave me the pendant she gave to other kids, just in case. But she tells me, if I ever want to come to her place, I just say, "Portal, open! Take me to Elie's home!" I left a window open in my room so I can get some cold air so I won't melt.

But just before I went to sleep, I thought I faintly heard Elie tell me, "Good night, Jack. Thanks for being my friend. Even if the other Guardians hate me, I'm glad you don't." I heard her leave as I smile to myself thinking, _'I can't wait for more fun times with her.'_

* * *

North's POV:

It has been week, since Man in Moon told me about new Guardian, and without another word, I activated the call for the Guardians. And in minutes, everybody came! Bunny then asks me, "Why did you call us all the way here North?" Tooth then asks, "Is it Pitch again?"

Sandy looks worried with a question mark over his head, and saw Jack stiffen at the mention of Pitch. So I tell them, "No, my friends. It is something else. Man in Moon told me that we are going to have a new Guardian join us last week. Today is the day we find out who it is." Everyone had different reactions: Tooth was ecstatic hoping it was a girl, Sandy was happy with this, Bunny gets scared and Jack was wanting to know who it is.

So we all gathered at the spot where we learned Jack was a Guardian. Man in Moon appeared as his Moon self and the giant crystal appeared as his moonlight shone on it. Sandy thought it was a leprechaun, Bunny hoped it wasn't the Groundhog. But as the image became clear, we all looked at it in shock and everyone except Jack exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Jack's POV:

It's been about a week, and everything was going smoothly. Elie and I hung out some more with Jamie and his friends, and I got to help Elie with some children. It was going great. I made a gift for Elie for Christmas, but I was busy delivering snow for Christmas, I didn't have time, and now I have to go North's place because something big was going down.

When I heard a new Guardian was chosen, I couldn't believe it! I wonder who it could be? But as the image came up, well…I just couldn't believe it.

I looked at the image in shock as I realized who it is: It's a wolf, not just any wolf but a white wolf! And it was no ordinary wolf, it's Elie! Elie's the new Guardian! I then yell out as I did a flip in the air, "Whoo-hoo! This is going to be awesome!" But then Santa exclaims in anger and asks me, "JACK! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THAT IS?!" Sandy looks angry as well as a question mark appears over his head showing me and a wolf in sand.

I looked confused at him and told him, "Of course, I know who that is! That's Elie, she's a friend, North." But Tooth flies up to me and tells me, "Jack, I don't think you're understanding this. That wolf-human is evil, and so are her people." I then remembered Elie telling me about the Guardians hating her, so I told them, "No, Tooth I don't think you understand! Elie would never hurt anyone and neither would her people!"

Bunny then hops up to me and yells, "You don't know that, Frostbite!" I then get angry and ask them, "Then tell me why?! Why do you hate all of them so much?! Man In The Moon chose her, so what's the problem?!"

Then North tells me something I never thought it would be true, "Because Jack, a child was killed and it was her that did it!" When he said that, I wasn't sure if I heard that right. He said, that she killed a kid?! That's impossible!

* * *

And that's another chapter! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	5. Chapter 4 First Meetings

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! Please review! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

_**Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings.**_

_And italics text are used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics. I do not own the song There is Life by Alison Krauss.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 4: First Meetings

Jack's POV:

I was still frozen stiff as I heard what North said. Elie and her people…somehow caused a child dead?! That's just impossible! SO I got angry at North as I told him, "North, none of that is true! Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Never judge a book by it's cover'?" North then tells me, "Jack, you do not understand! Bunny said he saw Diana the white wolf killed a child many years ago!"

Tooth joins in as she says, "Jack, what North said is the truth. When we found out, the Protectors no longer became trusted allies." But I tell her, "But that's impossible! Elie told me none of her kind killed a child. I think you got some things wrong."

Bunny then tells me, "You're not understanding, Frostbite! I saw Diana kill that child with blood over her muzzle when I found her on Easter two thousand years ago. She killed that child! After that, we were no longer friends or allies!"

But I got even angrier and told him, "But that's not true, Elie would never-!" I stopped as I then remembered something Elie said:

Flashback:

"**But I will tell you this, it happened two thousand years ago, and it wasn't our fault." Elie says in her wolf form.**

"Ever since I became what I am now a thousand years ago…" Elie says in human form.

Flashback ends:

That's when I remembered, Elie couldn't have done it, nor anyone in her whole town, as I was about to tell them, Sandy touched my shoulder and had 'Elie?' as a sand image. The other Guardians see it and gives me a questioning look, so I tell them, "There's a new white wolf named Elyon. She's been the new wolf queen for the past one thousand years."

"Really? We never knew!" North says as he is now confused, so I tell them annoyed, "Well, maybe if you all had noticed then maybe you would know!" Tooth then says as she still couldn't believe it, "But how is this possible?" So I tell her, "Elie told me one time, that the first white wolf, aka Diana, was killed by a dark enemy a thousand years ago."

"D-Diana is dead?" Bunny stutters as he couldn't believe it. So I told him, "Yeah. Elyon is the new white wolf. Next time, find out the answers yourself instead of accusing them, like what happened on Easter when I accidently caught my tooth case that ruined it." Bunny then looks horrified as I said this, as I remembered telling the Guardians what happened to me after I went to drop Sophie off at her home.

They all remembered, and they still felt horrible to this day as Sandy then makes sand images in order: Wolf, Moon, Pole. Then North says trying to get rid of the gloom, "Sandy is right. If Man in Moon say she is to be Guardian, then we must bring her here. So let's get moving!"

As they were all about to leave I stopped them and told them, "Wait! I don't think it's a good idea we all go." Bunny then questions me, "Oh, yeah! Why not?" So I tell him and the others, "Because, she thinks you all hate her, and I don't think she'll listen to you. How about I go find her and bring her here? If I'm right she could be in one of three places: Her home, finding children or playing with Jamie."

"Jamie, why Jamie?" Tooth questions me as I sigh and told her, "Because last week when Jamie disappeared, it wasn't to find a diamond, it was to find Elie. You see the story his grandmother told him, was actually when she was a young girl and a white wolf found her and took her home. Jamie went out to find her, got attacked by wolves, got saved by Elie, and was taken to her home to rest because it was raining that day. He was brought back home the next day and he lied to us."

North gasps as he says, "I had a feeling he was lying about something!" Then Bunny asks me, "When did you find out about this?" So I answered, "The same day Jamie came out of the woods. When he got back home, he told me everything that happened to him. Elie saved him and the day after she saved him again when he almost fell through the ice." The Guardians gasp at this revelation.

"Oh, dear! Is he alright?" Tooth questions me as I tell her, "Yeah, he's alright! He grabbed onto her as she was running in wolf form, so he's okay. Now if you all will excuse me, I have to contact Elie and find out where she is." I grabbed the pendant from around my neck and asked it, "Show me Elyon." The pendant comes to life and it shows me where Elyon is.

"Huh, just as I thought. She is in Burgess." North then asks me, "What is that, Jack?" So I answer him, "It's a special pendant Elie gave me. All of her kind wear this. The pendant lets them know when a child needs help, and acts as portal devices, like the snowglobes. Watch."

I hold it out in front of me and say, "Portal, open! Destination: Burgess, Pennsylvania." The portal then opens in front of me as the Guardians look on in awe. Just before I went in, I told them, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes with Elie, just promise me you won't hurt her." The Guardians nodded and I stepped through the portal.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

I'm over at Burgess outside Jamie's house in his backyard waiting for him to come out. Ever since I met the kid, I felt like I was drawn to him, that and my brother told me that I have to watch over him. He's such a sweet kid and today, I get to play with him and Sophie. Jamie's friends were all busy with Christmas parties with other members of their families.

His mother left the house, as they were being babysat by their babysitter Darcy. Jamie and Sophie just got outside as I tell them in my wolf form, **"Hi, Jamie!" **Jamie runs up to me, hugs me as he says, "Hi, Elie!" Sophie comes to me as she excitedly says, "Doggy! Doggy!" I licked her in response. I couldn't wait for us to play, until a portal opened up and out came Jack.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Jamie exclaims as he comes up to him and Sophie then exclaims, "Jack!" Jack hugs them and when he was finished, he comes up to me, and asks me, "How are you doing Elie?" I turned human and told him, "I'm doing just fine, thank you. What brings you all the way here?"

He then tells me, "Guardian Business. I have to bring you to the Guardians." With that, I freaked out and my tail stands stiff, "WHAT?!" Jack then calms me down by grabbing my shoulders and says, "It's not what you think. They don't want to hurt you. You've been selected by Man in the Moon to be a Guardian!"

What?! Then Jamie exclaims with a grin, "What?! Elie's going to be a Guardian?! COOL!" Jack then tells Jamie, "Yeah, it is cool." Then Jack tells me, "I told them there was a new wolf in charge, aka you, and they want to meet with you. They want to know who the new ruler is. I told them it would be better for me to come get you, since you don't trust the Guardians yet. Right now, I want to ask, will you come to the North Pole with me?"

I look at Jack as I try to figure things out. Should I go? Should I not go? I don't know what to do! Jack said that they just want to know who I am and Jack did say they won't hurt me. But I'm scared! I looked at jack and saw trust in his eyes. I smiled a little as I thought, _'As long as he's with me, I think I'll be fine.' _So I tell him, "Okay, let's go." Jack smiles and just when Jack was about to get a portal Jamie says, "We want to come too!"

Sophie exclaims, "Me too! Me too!" Then Jack tells them worriedly, "I don't know about that. If I take you guys away, your babysitter will get suspicious." I look at Jack and told him, "Not really. Not unless, I do this…" I closed my eyes for a moment and my eyes turned rainbow-colored and I said, "Planto a effingo of Jamie quod a effingo of Sophisma." And what appeared beside Jamie and Sophie was a clone for each of them.

All three of them gasp and Jack asks me, "What did you do?" So I told him with a smile, "I cloned them. We'll be taking the real ones with us, and the fake ones will stay here until the real ones are to go home." Then Jamie asks as he comes up to me, "So we can go?!" I smiled and told him, "Yes, you can. Just stick with me or Jack and we're good."

So Jack opened up the portal to the Guardian's headquarters, and Jack, Sophie, Jamie and I go through it.

* * *

Jack's POV:

All four of us made it through the portal, and I knew we were inside North's workshop. Jamie and Sophie looked around in awe, but Elie's expression was different. Her mouth was hanging open as she looks around, and her tail wags excitedly. She sees all of the toys flying around, the yetis and the elves. So I ask them, "What do you think?"

Jamie is the first to react as he says with a big grin, "This is so cool! All of the toys, cars, the yetis, everything!" Then Sophie exclaims, "Cool!" And then Elie says still mesmerized, "This is unbelievable! I never thought I'd ever see this place! This is better than anything I could ever imagine!" I smiled at this as I got her to be happy. So I lead them through out the workshop as Jamie then asked me, "Jack, I thought the elves made the toys?"

Elie answers this with, "Yeah, me too?" So I answer them, "North just lets them believe that." I saw them stop from the corner of my eye, as I saw what they were looking at as they saw the elves playing with some things rather dumb like as Elie then says, "Huh, that makes sense." I lead them around until I got the doors where the Guardians were in.

I told Elie, Sophie and Jamie, "You guys stay here. I'm going to let the Guardians know you're all here. For now, just stay where you are." They all nodded, Elie a little reluctant. I come up to her and told her, "Elie, I promise you. Everything will be alright." She nodded again as I then made my way through the doors and to the Guardians.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Jamie and I were waiting until we realized someone was missing so I asked Jamie, "Uh, Jamie? Where's Sophie?" Jamie looks around confused as he exclaims worriedly, "Uh-oh! Sophie's gone!" So I tell him, "Let's look around for her then!" Jamie and I start looking over at the kitchen, through the hallways and everywhere else we can find.

That's when I ad an idea. "Jamie, let's think for a minute, where would a little girl like Sophie go to?" Jamie says, "I don't know." I thought for a moment, and told Jamie with a smirk, "Simple she loves fairies right? Find a table that has a fairy making toy station." Jamie gets the idea and we made it to places where the yeti's were making the toys and we saw Sophie playing with the toy, that the yeti let her play with.

When we were about to take her out of their way, we looked at the toys and looked at each other with mischievous grins on our faces, and we knew we couldn't resist.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I just left Jamie, Sophie and Elie outside the doors and I got into the room where the Guardians are. The Guardians come up to me as North asks, "Ah, Jack! There you are! Where is this Elyon?" I smiled and told him, "She's right outside with Jamie and Sophie." Then Bunny exclaims, "What? The ankle-biter's here?!"

So I told Bunny, "Yeah, Elie was playing with Sophie and Jamie when I found her, so they asked to see the North Pole." Then Tooth exclaims fluttering around, "Ooh! I can't wait to see them!" Sandy then makes a sand image with an exclamation mark. We made our way to the doors, but when I opened them, they weren't there!

"Jack, where are they?" North asks me as I look around and I tell him, "I don't know. I told them to wait right here." Bunny accuses me, "Jack, if anything happens to those kids because of that wolf, I'm gonna-!" But then Bunny was interrupted when we heard…laughter?!

"Where's that laughter coming from?" Tooth asks. North focuses a little and exclaims, "It comes from big fireplace. Let's go!" We all ran into the area where the laughter came from. What we saw made me drop my staff in shock. There were illusions of fish swimming in front of us, and Elie was using her magic to make them appear. Jamie and Sophie were watching her in awe along with a couple of elves.

I looked at the Guardians as they looked at her. They were all shocked and spooked. I guess they didn't realize the new white wolf was a teenager! I looked at Elie as she then tells the kids something.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

I smiled in happiness as Jamie and Sophie laughed. I was so happy, I didn't notice the Jack and the other Guardians! "Well, what do you want me to do now?" I ask Jamie and Sophie. As Sophie exclaims, "Sing!" I blinked at her and told her and Jamie nervously saying, "I don't know. I'm not that good of a singer."

Jamie then tells me, "Oh, come on! Please?" I look at Jamie, and I just couldn't help it and hugged him as I told him, "Oh, okay. But only because you said 'Please.' This song is a special lullaby my mother taught me." I took a deep breath and let it out as I brought my hand up and made illusions as I start singing:

Ooh…Oooh…

Under the snow beneath the frozen streams

There is life

_**An illusion appears with fish swimming underneath a frozen stream.**_

You have to know  
When natures sleeps, she dreams  
There is life  
_**Then another illusion appears showing a rabbit with her young.**_

And colder, the winter,  
the warmer, the spring,  
the deeper, the sorrow,  
the more our hearts sing  
_**An illusion appears showing winter turning into spring.**_

Even when you can't see it  
Inside everything  
There is life  
_**Then an illusion shows mice coming out from their homes in the forest when snow disappears.**_

Oh…

After the rain,  
the sun will reappear  
there is life

_**Then illusion appears when rain disappears, the sun appears.**_

After the pain,  
the joy will still be here  
There is life  
_**Another illusion appears where there are flowers that appears.**_

For it's out of the darkness  
that we learn to see  
And out of the silence that songs come to be

_**Illusion appears where the flowers are blown gently and butterflies appear flying all over the room and to the kids.**_

And all that we dream of awaits patiently  
There is life  
_**A blue butterfly lands on Sophie's face as she giggles happily as it flies off and the butterflies fly around me.**_

There is, there is life

_**The butterflies then disappear flying up with them turning into sparkles falling all over Jamie and Sophie.**_

Ooh…

I opened my eyes and let a smile show, as Jamie and Sophie are coming up to me and cheering for me. "That was awesome, Elie!" I smiled at Jamie and told him, "You're welcome, Jamie. I'm glad I could make you happy!" As I was about to tell Jamie something else, a voice then says, "That was beautiful!"

I turn around, saw Jack and the other Guardians and screamed, "AAAHHHHH!" I'm hiding behind Jamie and Sophie scared out of my mind. "Oi, what's wrong with you, Sheila?" I looked up and saw that it was a giant kangaroo that said it. So I yelled at him, "Uh, hello? I didn't think anyone else heard me sing besides these two kids and the elves. I didn't think you all were listening!"

"Sorry, Elie. You three weren't outside the door, so we went to find you." Jack tells me as I blinked in confusion as I said nervously, "Oh. Sorry about that, everyone. Sophie somehow disappeared and we found her playing with fairy toys, so we had to find her, then Jamie and I played with toys. The next thing I knew I was showing off my powers to the kids. Sorry if I caused suspicion."

Then a jolly fat man comes forward and tells me, "That is alright! As long as children are safe it is good. It is nice to meet you, Elyon, my name is North St. Nicholas, aka North, aka Santa Claus." Then I exclaim, "Santa Claus? No way! I was right! You are Russian! Note to self: Tell Shadow that Santa is Russian not Asian. Sorry, my brother and I had a bet about what culture you are, and I was right!" North then laughs loudly as he tells me, "Well then, I'm glad you won!"

Then a lady with colorful feathers popped up and tells me, "HI! That was me that said you're song is beautiful! I'm Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth! I'm the Tooth Fairy!" My eyes bulged out of my head, as I said, "The Tooth Fairy?! You are much more beautiful than I thought you would be!" Tooth blushes as she tells me, "Oh, thanks you! Do you mind if I see your teeth?"

I nodded and opened my mouth as she sees my teeth and she squeals as she pulls away and tells me, "Your teeth are like freshly fallen snow! The same as Jack's!" I question as I then say sarcastically, "Really? Great, another thing I have in common with him!" Then Jack comes up to me and says to me as he smirks, "But you like me!" Then I say to him threateningly, "Watch it, Snow Cone, or you're going to get it!"

I then heard a laugh and turned around and saw the giant kangaroo laugh as he tells me, "Now that's good, Sheila! The name is E. Aster Bunnymund, but you can call me, Bunny." I got confused as I said, "E. Aster? Wait a minute…Easter Bunny? You're the Easter Bunny?! Whoa! Never thought you would be cool looking! Not that I thought you you're like an actual bunny…I mean-!" But then I was interrupted when Bunny tells me, "It's fine, Sheila! Don't worry about it! You're the new white wolf! If Frost bite trusts you, then I do too."

I snorted as I said, "Frostbite?! HA! And I thought Snow Cone was a better name for Jack! Bunny, something tells me, we're going to be good friends!" Bunny smiles as he says, "I think so, too, Shiela." Bunny and I shake hands as a short little man in gold came up to me as Bunny introduces him to me, "And this, is Sanderson ManSnoozie, also known as Sandy, aka the Sandman."

I hold my hand out for him as I tell him with a smile, "Nice to meet you Sandy." Sandy smiles at this as he shakes my hand knowing I'm not a threat. So I then finally introduce myself to everyone as I caught an unfamiliar smell, "Thanks for the introductions. My name is Elyon Lunawolf, but you all can call me Elie! I know you Guardians have questions pertaining to what happened two thousand years ago and how I came to be, but is it alright if I tell you later?"

"Why is that?" North questions me as I suddenly turned wolf and growled and told everyone in their minds, **"We have company!" **All the Guardians get into battle positions as Jamie and Sophie are being hidden by Bunny.

Then a voice rings out, "Well, well, well…What have we here, a new Guardian? How exciting!" Then Bunny screams, "Who's there?! Show yourself, you coward!" Then the voice rings out again, "Yeesh, you silly wabbit! Can't you ask me politely? But fine, you want me to be seen, then here I am!"

Out from the shadows appeared someone that I thought I would never see! This someone looked around eighteen years of age, but I knew he was older than this. He has short black hair, the most sickening red eyes with no pupils, he has fangs, a long black jacket, with a torn black t-shirt, black pants and black studded boots, he then yells out as he introduces himself, "The name is Fright O' Halloween, the spirit of Halloween!"

I couldn't hold back my anger as I yell out, **"YOU…YOU MONSTER!" **Fright smirks as he asks me, "And why do you call me a monster, O' White Wolf?" I growled louder as I then said the words that now everyone knew, **"You're the one who did it! You're the one who killed my mother!" **The Guardians and the kids gasp around me, as they now all knew. I'm going to kill him for doing this!

* * *

And that's the end of another chapter! Please review! Here are all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements

Planto a effingo of Jamie quod a effingo of Sophisma. - means, "Make a copy of Jamie and a copy of Sophie." In Latin, powerful magic spells from Elyon are in Latin.


	6. Chapter 5 Getting to Know You

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! Please review! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

_**Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings.**_

_And italics text are used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

Elyon's POV:

I can't believe he's here! It was bad enough he killed my mother and now this! I growled even louder as I tell the Guardians, **"Get everyone out of this area now! I'll take care of him!" **North then tries to tell me, "No, Elyon! We Guardians fight all enemies." I turned to him and growled again and telling him, **"No! This is my fight! Get the kids out of here! NOW!" **North nods as he tells everyone to clear out.

Everyone does until Jack is left, and he tells me, just before he leaves, "Be careful, Elie!" I nodded and told him, **"I will." **Jack nods and leaves, and I'm now facing Fright! I could already tell one of my eyes is glowing red and the other is purple. I won't let him beat me!

Fright lets out a smirk and tells me, "Well, well, well. So you're the new white wolf? And not only that, you're the new Guardian?" He then gets mad and tells me, "So why you? Why would Man in the Moon choose a Protector to become a Guardian?! I'm the one that needs to be believed in, unlike you, you don't need belief! So why did he choose you?"

I honestly had no answer for this, so I tell him, **"The truth is, I honestly don't know myself. Maybe it's because I need friends, and he thinks the Guardians are the best choice, or maybe he thinks the Guardians need a Protector on their team, but know this, Fright. I won't let you hurt anyone while I'm around!"**

He smirks and drops down until he's on the floor with me and says, "Well, then maybe it's time I hurt you now!" He charges for me with a shadow sword he materialized, but dodged it, and used the air around me to land me to safety as he hits a table. I quickly turned human mode and told him as my tail wags wanting a fight, "What's the matter, Fright? Lost your edge?" He growls and charges at me yelling, "I haven't lost my edge!"

I get angry and let loose a breath of fire from my mouth and lungs and Fright barely dodges it, but his arm gets burned, and he screams. I smirk at this and realized, without believers he's not stronger. That was then I had an idea. I grabbed water from the air and charged for him, but what he didn't realize was that I had a plan.

I quickly shot the water at his legs and his arms and froze the legs to the ground along with his arms. The Guardians were watching from a balcony, I could tell they were in shock, and Jack and Sophie were in awe of what I was doing. I took a few feet back from Fright as I told him, "I'm going to make sure you're hurt so bad, you'll never attack anyone again!"

He growls as he yells, "Yeah, right! Just try, bitch!" I got angry at the bitch part, but calmed down and said my spell, "Permissum incendia exuro him usque per per exuro ut mos nunquam vigoratus. Permissum suus somes exsisto in adeo poena ut is mos nunquam vigoratus."

Fright yells in shock, "WHAT?!" Then he screams in pain as Jamie and Sophie from above closed their eyes and plugged their ears as his screams of pain continued. They finally stopped as I looked at him, and he was twitching in pain, with burns all over his body. He tries to move and when he realizes he can't he yells at me, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

So I simply told him, "I made you get burned so badly you won't be able to move for a long time, killing you isn't worth it, not yet anyway. Honestly, I don't feel like fighting you. The next time we meet Fright, I'll show no mercy." I step back and say another spell, "Transporto Terror O' Sanctio in a secui of orbis terrarum qua is can nunquam subterlabor."

Next thing I know, Fright is sended to somewhere in the world that he can never escape from, and that was a place, that even I didn't know. But he's somewhere, where there are no kids for him to scare or any of my kind would come through.

I sighed glad he was gone as I saw the Guardians and the kids coming down with Jamie and Sophie hugging and cheering me, glad to know I was alright. I wonder how the Guardians thought of it all?

* * *

Jack's POV:

That was awesome! But I never thought that she could do spells like that. We all made our way to her as Jamie and Sophie cheered fro her. Jamie cheered for her, "Elie, that was awesome!" Then Sophie cheers for her, "Win! Win! Win!" Elie smiles as Bunny comes up to her asking her, "What the heck did you do to him?"

So she answers him, "I said a spell that will allow him to be in so much pain, he can barely move. I really didn't want to fight him. So I just got him hurt and sended him to a part of the world where he can never escape from. By the way, sorry you had to hear the screams of pain, kids." Jamie nods and tells her, "It's okay. What did you mean when you said he killed your mother?"

Elie sighed and told him, "Fright was the one who killed the first and last white wolf Diana, my mother. She found me when I was abandoned. She and her kind took care of me ever since I was a baby. Fright killed her when he found our home. I tried to save her but I couldn't. That's when she bit me and turned me into a new white wolf. Ever since, her son Shadow, and her husband Apollo and Man in the Moon have been helping me ever since."

North then clears his throat and tells Elie, "We're sorry about all of this, Elyon. Ever since what happened, we were how you say, not trusting to your kind." She shakes her head and told him, "It's alright North. I can understand perfectly." Tooth lets out a small smile and tells her, "But still, I wish there was something we could do to apologize."

As she said this, I realized something. They don't know exactly what has happened since the last time they saw her kind. I see Elyon's eyes sparkle, seeing that she has an idea. One of her eyes turn brown and the other green, as she tells everyone, "I have an idea. How about you all come to the Town of the Wolves tomorrow? That way, you Guardians get to see and learn what we do, and Jamie, if your friends wish, you and your friends can come along for a few days. I can make clones out of you and your friends, so you'll be safe."

Jamie gets excited as he exclaims, "Really?!" Elie nods and Jamie and Sophie start cheering. But then she quickly said, "But only if your friends wish to come, and if the Guardians agree. Well, what do you say?" Jamie tells me, "I know I'm going!" Sophie cheers, "Me too!" She smiles at them and asked the Guardians, "What about you all? I know that two of you are on full jobs, so late at night, you can go on ahead and leave for those times."

The Guardians were talking about it in their own little circle, as I came up to her and told her, "You did great today." Elie blushes and says, "Thanks. For a moment there, I thought they wouldn't like me." I sighed and told her, "Elie, I told you they would like you. You're a kind person, wolf whatever you are. Whatever happened to that kid two thousand years ago, I know it wasn't your kind's fault. I trust you, and I know the other Guardians will too."

She smiles and tells me, "Thanks, Jack! I know I can trust you, too." I smile at her leaning on my staff, glad to see her happy and her being herself. I wonder what the Guardians think of her?

* * *

North's POV:

The Guardians and I are having a talk about Elyon, and Jack doesn't notice that I'm watching how he interacts with Elyon. He has a crush on her! It fills my heart seeing him happy. Ever since he became a Guardian, I treated him like a son. I even let him stay here whenever he needed it. At least, now I know why he's been happier lately. So I ask the Guardians, "Well, what you all think?"

Tooth starts it up saying, "I think she's really sweet. And it would be nice to see how much has changed since we were last in their town." Sandy then shows two thumbs up, saying he agrees. Bunny then tells me, "I think it might be a good idea. We can also get to know the new Sheila. That and I'd like to see how she can do all of that elemental magic" Then they looked at me, and I tell them, "I know Jack agrees, and I do too. It would be good to see and learn more."

We all nodded as we now know our plan. We came out through our circle and tell Elyon, "Elyon, we have made a decision. We would love to come to the Town of the Wolves." Elyon looks shocked at our agreement, smiles and nods telling us, "Okay, then it's official! Alright, here is the plan. We'll all meet at the lake in Burgess first thing tomorrow morning at 10 AM. So Jamie, remember the walkie talkies I gave you and your friends for Christmas? Use those to contact them and tell them about the clone thing, okay?" I can tell this will be great adventure!

* * *

Elyon's POV:

I can't believe they're all coming! After I tell them the plan, Jamie nods and says, "Sure thing, Elie!" I nod as I then tell him and Sophie, "It's time for you two to go home anyway. I need to set up a meeting with some of my kind so they'll know." With that, the Guardians agreed with this, and I got Jamie and Sophie back home. As soon as I got them to their rooms, the clones disappeared, and nothing bad happened. Jack told me he was going to stay at the lake and make sure he rounded up Jamie, Sophie and their friends.

I left Jack and got back home. I called Shadow as he was buying some things from the market we have in our town, telling him, "Shadow, I need to call a meeting." Shadow looks shocked at this and asks me, "Whatever for?" I sigh not wanting to tell him here, "I'll explain at the meeting. For now, grab Dad and the rest of the council." He nods as we make our separate ways: Me heading to the meeting room, and Shadow grabbing the rest of the council.

The council appeared along with my father, Apollo. Apollo is a proud black wolf with one eye red and the other gold, in human form, he's muscular, has long black hair to his waist and his eyes colors are still the same, has black wolf ears and black tail. Aiden, a member of the council is a red-brown wolf with red eyes, a male, and in his human form, he has short red-brown hair and red eyes, red-brown wolf ears and red-brown tail.

Haru another member of the council is a brown wolf that has gold eyes, a male, and in his human form he has brown hair and gold eyes, brown wolf ears and brown tail. Nereida, another member, who is a blue-gray wolf with blue eyes, a female, and in her human form has blue-gray hair that reaches to her waist and blue eyes, blue-gray wolf ears and blue-gray tail. Finally, Kari is the last member of the council who is an orange-brown wolf with orange eyes, a female, and in her human form, she has orange-brown hair that reaches to her shoulders and has orange eyes, orange-brown wolf ears, and orange-brown tail.

I speak up saying, "Hello, everyone. Now I'm sure you all want to know what is happening. I have met with the Guardians for the first time. (everyone gasps) And I know you're all worried. As I was saying, I have met with them thanks to their newest member, Jack Frost. Fright O' Halloween invaded the North Pole, but luckily I stopped him with some spells. He should be gone for quite a while, maybe a couple of months give or take. And I asked Jamie Bennett and his friends along with the Guardians to come here tomorrow morning to see how we all do our jobs. Any questions or objections?"

Aiden speaks up from his chair, asking me, "Yeah, I have a question. ARE YOU INSANE?! After what we were blamed for?!" Haru speaks up, "In case you don't remember, Aiden, none of us killed that kid!" Nereida speaks up saying, "Haru's right, you know. Maybe this will be a good thing." Finally Kari says, "I agree with Nereida. They can learn about what we do and can see how we do it."

Then my dad, Apollo speaks up, "I agree with my Daughter on this one." Then Shadow speaks up saying, "Yeah, we might never have a chance like this again! I say we put it up to a vote! All those in favor of having the Guardians here, say 'aye'!" My dad, Shadow, Haru, Nereida, Kari and I say 'aye', except Aiden.

So I tell Aiden, "Aiden, I know you have bad trust issues. But they all agreed to come here. They promised they wouldn't hurt anyone when they get here. Imagine this, Aiden: If they see what we do and trust us again like they did before the big problem happened, we can have an unstoppable team. We will be prepared when Fright is healed, which I'm not sure when that will be, but it could be months or years. So what do you say?"

Aiden looks at me for a moment, lets out a smile, and says, "Okay, then. It's a deal." Then my father says, "Motion has carried, the Guardians will be staying here for a few days with Jamie Bennett and his friends. Elyon, you know what rules they should follow?" I nodded and he tells me, "Good. Meeting has adjourned."

With that, everything is put into action. The day passed by without a problem, and I only had to bring one kid to my home. The next day came too soon, as I quickly dropped the kid off back home, gave him a pendant if he ever needed my help and activated a portal to take me to the lake in Burgess. It was 9:45 AM, so it was good timing. Kids don't go missing or lost at this time, so all I had to do was wait. Jack must have left to grab the kids. I quickly turned wolf form and begin to wait.

* * *

Jack's POV:

It's now 9:45 AM, and I'm on my way to pick up Jamie and his friends. I first stopped at Jamie's and knocked at his window. I look in and see Jamie looking at the window happy to see me, he opens it and asks me, "Hi, Jack! I'm so excited!" I smiled and as I shook his head telling him, "Me, too kid. You have everything?"

Jamie nods as he tells me, "Mm-hmm. I just finished breakfast, I just have to put a coat on and shoes, and we'll be out of here! Do you mind if you take my suitcase?" I nodded and grabbed it saying, "No problem. Meet you outside!" I float back down to the ground and I see Jamie and Sophie running outside when Jamie asks me, "Ready to go?" I nodded as Sophie cheers, "Lets go!"

After that, we just finished picking up everyone else. We're on our way know as Claude asks, "Hey, Jack? How long will we be staying?" So I answer him, "About a few days for you guys." Then Cupcake asks, "What about our parents?" I tell her with a smile, "No need to worry about that. Elie has a plan for that." Cupcake nods as we finally make it to the lake.

Pippa looks around and asks me, "Where's Elie?" I look around until I see her by the snow. I smiled and told Pippa, "Found her. She's really good at hiding with the snow bcause of her fur in wolf form." Ears raise as Elie's wolf form appears from the snow and runs over to us, as she says, **"Hi, kids! I was wondering when you would get here."**

Everyone comes over asking her how she was doing, with her telling them everything was okay. Caleb then asks her, "What's it like over at your home?" Elie smirks and tells him, **"Pretty cool, actually. You all will see a bunch of kids, and wolves walking around. I have to show the Guardians a couple of things and we'll be heading to my cabin."**

Monty then comes up and asks Elie, "No one is going to hurt us?" She shakes her head and told him,** "No, Monty. You all will be fine. Actually, you all are considered heros for standing up to Pitch Black and helping the Guardians to defeat him." **Jamie exclaims, "Really?!"

She nods and says, **"You all are considered legends. The first kids to stand up to Pitch." **The kids begin cheering as all of a sudden a portal opened, and out stepped the Guardians. North then exclaims, "Hello, everybody!" All the kids get excited and are talking with the Guardians. Tooth checks their teeth, and I come up to Elie, and ask her, "Are you ready?"

She tells me as she changes back to human form, "I think so." She takes a breath and lets it go, and clears her throat saying as everyone looks at her, "Okay, listen up! As you kids know, you'll be staying for a few days. The Guardians will be here for that amount of time as well besides two of them having their full time jobs. All of the kids will be either with one of three of my kind: Either me, my brother Shadow or my father, Apollo. Also, I need to show the Guardians a few things before I take you to my cabin where I stay. Does anyone have any questions?"

Cupcake asks, "Jack said you have a plan about our parents?" Elie points it out to her saying, "Good question. I was just about to do that." Elie takes a big breath and says her spell, "Planto a effingo of sulum kid huic humus of septem." Next to the kids were now clones of themselves. They all gasped and looked them over. Bunny then says, "Well, let's get this show on the road!"

Elie nods at him and opened up a portal and we all went in. I think the Guardians didn't expect all of what they would see.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

We all stepped through the portal, and were teleported to the gate of the Town of the Wolves. Everyone looks around in awe as I say, "Welcome to Town of the Wolves." Bunny looks around and says, "This is incredible! How is this possible?" So I tell him, "There's a barrier all over the place. Only our kind can get through here. No one can see or find it. We're near the Rocky Mountains, a lot of people don't come out here."

Tooth looks all over the place and notices all of the stores and food stands saying, "There's a lot of places here." So I answer her, "All these places were built for the children. Clothing stores so we'll be ready when they get here, food stands if they all want a quick snack, and even toy stores. We even have a toy workshop just in case." North gets confused and asks, "Just in case of what?"

"Just in case for Christmas. Ever since what happened two thousand years ago, you haven't dropped off any gifts for the kids. So with our toy workshop, some of us make the toys for the kids that are here whenever they go missing on Christmas Eve or Day," I say this to him, as he gets shocked then sad as he says, "I'm sorry, Elyon. When child died that many years ago, I never came back." I smile as I told him, "It's alright North. The past is the past. Sometimes we have to let it go." Sandy looks around in awe completely entranced by all the children and wolves in harmony.

North smiles as Jamie then grabs my attention, asking me, "Hey, Elie? Can we get something to eat?" I smiled grabbing some money, and said, "Sure thing, kiddo. I suggest you all get something light, okay?" They all nodded as they took the money and proceeded to get a snack. Bunny comes up saying, "That was nice of you, Sheila." So I tell him, "Thanks Bunny." I look behind Tooth and see tiny versions of herself.

So I ask her, "Uh, Tooth who are the mini versions of you?" She looks behind her and exclaims, "OH! Sorry about that Elie! These are my mini fairies! I usually bring some with me wherever I go. They usually do all the tooth grabbing and money leaving." I opened my mouth and said, "Oh, now I get it." I come up to them and I said, "Hello." They all tweeted moving closer to Tooth scared all except for one.

I look at the one unafraid and asked her, "Hello, little one. What's your name?" She tweets out her answer and I say, "Baby Tooth? Aww, that's a cute name!" The tiny creature blushes and the next thing I knew she rubs her head against my cheek. One by one the fairies come over and like me, as I was laughing. What I didn't notice was Jack looking at me with a smile and Tooth gushing over how cute this is.

The kids came back from getting their food, as I lead them all to the control area. "This place is our control room. Like the big globe that I'm sure is in each of the Guardian's homes, this one shows us the kids that are in trouble or not in trouble. Blue lights shows that the kids are safe. The red lights show that the kid is in danger. The workers tell us all which child needs help through the pendants," I tell them as North then comes up telling me, "Excellent system you have here, Elyon."

I smile and say, "Thank you, North we try to make sure everything is in tip top shape. Oh, and can you all hold on a minute?" He and everyone else nods as I made my way to one of the workers telling him, "Can you hold all of my jobs for a while, Hunter?" Hunter is a wolf with brown fur and one blue eye and one orange eye, his human form is black skin, with brown hair and one blue and one orange eye, he has brown wolf ears and brown tail. He tells me, "Sure thing, boss. You have to talk with the Guardians?"

I nod and he says, "Okay, then. I'll switch all Protection calls to other wolves around. Let me know when you're done, and I'll put you back in." I nod, and tell him, "Thanks, Hunter." I leave him and told everyone what I told Hunter they all didn't mind. So I tell them, "Now, we're heading over to my cabin."

A few minutes of getting there, Sophie exclaims, "Feet hurt!" I smiled at this as I turned wolf, laid on my belly and asked Sophie, **"Sophie, do you want to ride on my back?" **Sophie looks happy as she says, "Okay!" She gets on with no problems and I start walking. I noticed the Guardians saw this and I didn't pay any attention to them, as my attention is now on Sophie.

We finally made it to the cabin as Monty exclaims, "Whoa! This is your house?!" All of the other kids and Guardians besides Jack and Jamie look on in awe, as I told them, **"Yes, Monty. As I told Jack and Jamie, this place is big enough for about twenty children. You'll never know how many were missing and brought here. We all better get inside. Oh, my brother and father will meet up with us shortly. Is that alright with everyone?"**

They all nod in agreement as I let Sophie down, turned back to human and allowed them inside. Everyone is in awe of what was inside, Tooth exclaims, "This place is beautiful!" North exclaims, "Place is big enough for kids and safe for them, too!" Bunny tests the walls by kicking them as he says, "And the structure is completely sound." Sandy looks at the fireplace and shows a thumbs up for the fireplace starting.

So I tell them, "Well, of course the house has to be like that. It has to be strong, perfect and it has to be safe for no matter what kind of child." I make my way to the stairs as I tell everyone, "If you'll all come with me, I'll be showing you all to your rooms." All of their bedrooms are upstairs with the Guardians rooms are on one side of the hallway, and the kids are on the other side.

I tell them they can take an hour to get better acquainted with their rooms until I called them down. An hour passed and I called everyone down, and we're all sitting by the fireplace, with kids on chairs, my dog bed gone for now, and the Guardians on sofas. I tell everyone, "Now, is everyone ready?" Everyone nods as I begin my tale with how the Protectors came to be, since the kids and Jack didn't know with my wolf ears standing at attention and my tail not wagging, "The Protectors beginning starts when…"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry, but I need some time to get this ready, so you all will need to wait another Monday. Oh, and about Fright being like he is right know, no it is not the end! I just want the Guardians to get used to Elyon and her kind. So he might not come back for a while. Sorry, for those who were liking him! Either way, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Protectors where we all take a peek at Elie's memories!

Here are all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements

Now for the Latin to English meanings:

Permissum incendia exuro him usque per per exuro ut mos nunquam vigoratus. Permissum suus somes exsisto in adeo poena ut is mos nunquam vigoratus. – Means: Let fire burn him all the way through with burns that will never heal. Let his body be in so much pain that he will never heal.

Transporto Terror O' Sanctio in a secui of orbis terrarum qua is can nunquam subterlabor. – Means: Send Fright O' Halloween into a part of the world where he can never escape.

Planto a effingo of sulum kid huic humus of septem. – Means: Make a copy of each kid in this group of seven.


	7. Chapter 6 Legend and Memories Part 1

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! Sorry if its short and please review! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

_**Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings.**_

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 6: Legend and Memories Part 1

Elyon's POV:

Everyone listens with great attention as I begin the tale, "The story beings with a young woman…"

* * *

PAST!

**NO ONE'S POV:**

**XX Thousands upon thousands of years ago, Man in the Moon noticed this young woman caring for a wolf.**

A black wolf whimpers in pain as a young woman with black hair and purple eyes finds it and assesses the damage: Two damaged legs, and cuts all over. This young woman touches the wolf and pets it, telling it, "Shh…It's alright. I'll take care of these wounds, creature, and you'll be free."

**XX For the next few days, the wolf started getting better and better thanks to the young woman. She nursed him back to health and took care of him, until he was ready to go back.**

The same black wolf licks the woman's hand as thanks, as she tells the wolf, "You can go back home now, dear friend. Just remember to stay away from here, understand?" The wolf nods his head, cuddles up to her and leaves. The woman is glad, she got to help an innocent creature.

**XX What she didn't know, was that Man in the Moon watched her do all of this. The next day came too soon. Night began as the young woman went to a lake. As she puts her feet in the lake, a voice rings out.**

"Diana…" The woman looks around and yells out, "Who's there? Show yourself!" The voice speaks out again, "Look up, Diana." She looks up and sees the Moon, as the voice speaks out again, "I am Man in the Moon. I have seen you taking care of a black wolf, and you feared its safety more than your own. I will give you a special gift, for your kindness and bravery."

The moon shines down upon her as he continues, "This gift will turn you into a human wolf, whenever you desire. You are now and forever a white wolf. Take this gift, Diana, and your destiny will be revealed." Diana nods as she accepts the gift, and feels the transformation happening. She slowly turns into a white wolf, and accepts the gift.

**XX Years passed, and Diana realized she was also immortal. ****One day, by accident she bites a human in wolf form, accidently turning him into one like herself. This one human became her friend before he ever found out. She wallows in grief because of this, but the wolf-human grabs her and asks to live with her, so she says yes. He stays with her.**

Diana bit the human and finds out what happens if she attacks a human. He turns into a black wolf and looks at her in shock. Diana is in grief as this new wolf human, named Apollo, asks Diana, **"Diana, wait! You've been my best friend for who knows how long. I want to come with you! Please let me!" **Diana is shocked as she nods and she and Apollo run away together.

**XX One day, a child cries in distress as he or she nearly dies. But the white wolf saves the child from death. At that moment, the white wolf knew her purpose: saving children, but she couldn't do it alone.**

Diana hears a child cry in a nearby town in the forest. She sees the child attacked by a bear. Diana turns into a wolf and kills the bear, and saves the child in need. She brings the child back to her family, as Diana realizes that this is her destiny.

**XX So all over the world she found worthy people to become like her. However if she couldn't save a human child from death which was rare, that child would become reincarnated as one of them. The wolf people can have their own children, they can age and shape into human and wolf but, whenever they were ready to be Protectors they would tell their queen, and she would make them remain in the same age as they when they asked. But only if they were approved not only by the white wolf and her right-hand wolf, but also by Man in the Moon.**

* * *

**PRESENT**

**Elyon's POV:**

I take a deep breath and let it out finishing my story. Everyone looks at me and the children and Jack were in awe of what happened. The Guardians knew how the Protectors came to be. Jamie then asks me, "You said that if a child dies and you can't save them, they get brought back here?" I nodded and tell him, "That's right Jamie. When we can't save them, they get another chance at life and are sent here."

Then Bunny speaks out, "So wait a minute, ya mean the kid that died two thousand years ago, she's-!" I interrupt him, telling him, "That's right, Bunny. She was alive and well. She grew up a couple years later, and became a Protector. For a thousand years, she became a loyal ally. But when I became the new white wolf, she was killed by Fright."

Bunny then looks heart broken, as did the other Guardians as Tooth says, "Oh, poor girl!" I sighed as I then say, "I know, she was a great Protector. But now I think it's time I start off with what really happened two thousand years ago."

* * *

PAST!

NO ONE'S POV:

**XX As we all know, a child died two thousand years ago. You Guardians believed that my mother killed her. But that is not true. When I was 10 when I was human, I asked her what really happened that day. It all started like this…**

Diana walks around the Town of the Wolves making sure all wolf people and children are doing alright. She takes a deep breath as she thinks, _'Today's a beautiful day. No problems, no major dangers, and I get to help Bunny with Easter tomorrow. (sighs) I hope I can do what I can.'_

All of a sudden, an alarm sounded in my pendant as she sees a child being attacked, as she open up a portal, "Portal, open! Destination: Nigeria, Africa." The portal opens as she walks through and finds the child, but when she got there, what she saw scared her. The child was dead, the child was cut all over and her throat was slit. Diana nudges her with her muzzle trying to get a scent of who or what did this, but then Bunny appears.

Bunny yells out in shock seeing blood on Diana's muzzle, as he exclaims, "DIANA?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Diana looks around nervously scared out of her mind. She tries to say anything but she can't, as Bunny yells, "YOU KILLED HER!" He then charges her with his boomerang ready to fight, but she runs away, scared and afraid of her now ex-friend.

**XX For a thousand years, Diana hides away from the Guardians. She knows, that she'll never be accepted by them. But since that day, she still vowed protecting children. She investigated her own kind, but found that no one killed her. Luckily the child was reborn into the Town of the Wolves. The Guardians still believe that this has happened ever since.**

* * *

**PRESENT!**

**ELYON'S POV:**

As I finished explaining what happened, the children and Jack look at the Guardians with hate in their eyes, currently thinking how could they frame Diana for what happened when she wasn't even there when it happened?! Sophie was asleep by then. Jack then tells me, "Sorry about that, Elie." I shook my head telling Jack, "It's alright, Jack. I'm just glad everyone in this room knows the truth."

I look at the kids, as I then tell them, "Kids, don't be mad at the Guardians. They didn't know what really happened." Pippa then speaks up saying, "But Elie, your mother didn't deserve that.!" With Cupcake saying, "Yeah, she was trying to help!" I nodded as I tell them, "I know, girls. But Bunny assumed that Diana killed that kid. He is a Guardian after all."

Monty then says, "But still, though!" Claude and Caleb then say together, "It happened!" I sigh and told them, "Either way, kids. They still didn't know what really happened. But now that they do, maybe we can all come to an understanding."

North speaks up saying, "I agree with this, and I'm pretty sure the rest of us agree. Right, everyone?" Sandy looks up and shows a thumbs up agreeing. Tooth speaks up saying, "I agree with North. Now that we know what was happening, we can all start over." Bunny speaks up saying, "I as well. I owe you and Diana a humongous apology Elyon." I nod and tell him, "It's alright Bunny. You were forgiven the moment you came here."

Then Jack speaks up from his spot saying, "I know I've agreed with this, the moment I first met Elie." I smile at him as he looks at me with that big grin. I then speak up again, telling everyone, "And now for the big part of this meeting: My beginning. It all started when…"

All of a sudden, an alarm sounds throughout the cabin and I jump up with my ears alert as everyone jumps out of their seats as North exclaims, "What's going on?!" I get up and as I make my way to the door, I tell them, "If the alarm is sounding like this, it can only mean one thing: A child is being attacked in a forest that's burning." I open the door and told the kids, "You kids have to stay here. I'll get my father to watch over you all."

I look to the Guardians, and tell them, "I might need all of your help. My brother is going to be with me. We need to get to the Control Area and find out where it's happening." All of the Guardians nod as we made our way there and Father got to the cabin as soon as we left. We made it as I asked Hunter, "Hunter, where is the alarm coming from?"

Hunter presses a couple of keys and buttons as he tells me, "We're not sure yet. It's coming from the US. Oh, wait! Found it!" A screen appears and on it shows a house in Missoula, Montana. I raise an eyebrow, as I ask Hunter, "What's happening over there?" Hunter then tells me, "There's definitely a forest fire going on. The child that got the alarm started was the girl named Cheyenne."

"Cheyenne? Jack and I rescued her last week. We're on our way," I tell him as I quickly opened a portal. I tell the Guardians, just before we went, "Be careful, whatever is going on, it might not be pretty." Bunny nods ad says, "Well, what are we waiting for Sheila? Lets find the ankle biter!"

I nod and we all went through the portal. As soon as we got there, the whole entire forest is engulfed in flames. I hope we can find her!

* * *

Jack's POV:

We made it to Montana and we see the forest fire. This is bad, I won't be able to make it! All of a sudden, Elie comes to me and puts a medallion around my neck, and she tells me, "This is called a Frost Medallion. It'll keep you ice cold as long as you wear it! The fire won't harm you, okay Jack?" I nod and told her, "Thanks, Elie." She then tells me, "No problem."

Elie then starts speaking out orders, "Tooth, Sandy, I need you to search in the air. North, Bunny, you need to come with me and Jack. Shadow, look around and see if there are any other children here. We have to find Cheyenne!" Everyone nods and we go our different ways. Bunny and I start sniffing around, with Jack and North following us as Bunny then says, "Can't smell the kid anywhere! We'll need to search a different part."

Elie stops Bunny by saying, "Wait, Bunny! She's close!" Bunny looks flabbergasted, as he asks me, "How do you know?" So Elie answers him, "My kind's noses are different. Every child below sixteen has a different sweet scent. Cheyenne has a scent of strawberries and sugar. I can follow that scent." North then exclaims, "That is excellent nose, Elyon!" Elyon nods and smiles as she says, "Thanks, North! We have to keep moving! Come on! She's not that far from here!"

We're all following here, missing fire and burning branches as Elie turns into a wolf, and she yells, **"Hold! She's here!" **As she says this, we all hear a child cry. Elie moves closer and we see a treewhere it's hollowed out at the bottom and we see Cheyenne inside of it. **"Cheyenne, it's Elyon. I'm going to get you out of here alright?"** Cheyenne shakes her head screaming, "NO! I'm scared to go out there!"

Elie comes closer and tells her, **"Cheyenne, I have to get you out of here! I know your scared, but I have to get you out. I promise I won't let the fire hurt you." **Cheyenne looks at me and asks, "You promise?" I nod my head and told her, **"I promise." **Cheyenne then gets up, as I lay on my belly, and let her get on. As soon as she is on, I tell her, **"Cheyenne, hang on tight, okay? I'm about to get big."**

Elie then grows into her big wolf form as she walks up to me, and I could tell Bunny and North are a bit scared she can get that big. When she gets close enough, she tells us, **"We have to hurry and get her out of here, I know the exit in these woods. Let's go!" **We all quickly follow her, until we reach the end of the woods with Tooth and Sandy waiting for us as Tooth asks, "What happened?" I answer her, "She was hiding out in the tree, but Elie got her out."

"**Cheyenne, I need you to get off, okay? My friends are going to take care of you while I get rid of the forest fire." **Cheyenne got off of her asElie takes a few steps until she is in front of the forest. Elie turns back to human, and she takes a deep breath in and out, and then her eyes blow blue (A/N: Like how Aang from Avatar the Last Airbender when he goes in the Avatar State.) She then brings water out of the air around us, and in the grass, makes it into a humongous tidal wave and lets it go all over the forest dousing the fire and getting rid of it.

The Guardians all looked in shock seeing this. As soon as the fire is gone, both of Elie's eyes turn green, and then she faints. I quickly caught her as I grab a hold of her as I see her tail limp and ears drooped. I shake her a bit as I try to wake her up, "Elie! Elie!" Shadow then appears in his human form asking, "What happened?" So I tell him, "Elie, took out the fire with a tidal wave, but she fainted."

Shadow takes a look at her and he tells us, "She's fine. The last time this happened, she used too much power. She'll be fine when she gets taken home. But for now, Cheyenne needs to get home now." I nod at this as Bunny grabs Elie and holds her until we drop off Cheyenne at her home. Which we eventually did, and luckily there was no other child in the fire.

We got her back to her cabin in the Town of the Wolves. Jamie, Sophie and the other kids saw her in her condition and were worried sick about her. The wolf human known as Apollo saw her condition, and checked her as okay. Elie finally woke up and I was glad to know she's okay. Elie asks me, "Jack, what happened to Cheyenne?" So I answer her with, "She's fine. Shadow got her back home with no problems at all." She sighs in relief

Apollo appears as Elie tells us, "Everyone, this is my father, husband of the last white wolf, Apollo." Apollo shakes everyone's hand as he says, "It's nice to see you all again. It's been a while." Everyone gets reacquainted, and after that we all gather at the sofa and chairs. The Guardians praise Elyon for what she has done, after that Elie now begins her story of how she came into existence. "It all starts a thousand years ago…"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! The next chapter, you all will know Elyon's origins. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Protectors where we all take a peek at Elie's memories!

Here are all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	8. Chapter 7 Legend and Memories Part 2

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! Sorry if it's short and please review! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

******BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

_**Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings.**_

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics. I do not own the songs Constant as the Stars Above by Barbie or whoever sings it, along not owning the song There is Life by Alison Krauss.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 7: Legend and Memories Part 2

Elyon's POV:

I take a deep breath and being telling what happened when I was born, "It all started a thousand years ago…"

* * *

PAST!  
NO ONE'S POV:

**XX A thousand years ago, I was born like any regular child. My family and I were born gypsies. A wandering family searching for new and exciting things. The last thing I remember of my parents, was that we stopped in a village one night. I remember my mother and father tucking me in for bed, when I was still a baby…**

A man and woman are seen together with the woman holding a baby girl. This baby girl has black hair and blue eyes. The woman who holds the child says, "Oh, my precious star. I can't wait when you grow like us and become a beautiful girl." The man besides her laughs and tell her, "Mary, my wife, you sure love your child, don't you?"

Mary tells him, "Of course, I do Amir! She's our child! I still haven't thought up a name!" Amir looks at her and figures, "Hmmm…How about Elyon?" Mary gasps and says, "That's perfect! It's mystical and its perfect! Look, even she thinks it's perfect!" Elyon babbles and smiles as the parents laugh at their daughter's cuteness.

It is now night time as they found an inn to stay in for the night. When they got to their room, Elyon couldn't sleep, so Mary decided to sing to her a special lullaby:

Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And our love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests it head  
On its mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And our love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help…your dreams…come…true

After that, Elyon falls asleep as Mary tucks Elyon into a little bed. And just when Mary and Amir were about to go to bed, noises came from outside and the next thing they knew, three people appeared. One of them saying, "Well, well, well…What do we have here? A pair of gypsies traveling around the country? That's against the law."

Mary speaks up saying, "Get out of here! We're not here to cause trouble!" Then the second man says, "Yeah, right! You gypsies always cause trouble and now you're going to get it!" Amir growls and says, "Not while I'm standing!" Amir grabs a sword and charges while yelling to fight the men. With a few slashes, he took down two of the men, and figured the other one escaped.

He looked at his wife who smiled bright thinking the trouble was over, but then she screamed as Amir looked down and saw blood on his shirt with a knife sticking out of his chest as he looked at his wife one last time, and fell to the floor dead. Mary goes to him crying and screaming as the next thing she knew, she was stabbed as well and the man who killed them grabbed his associates and left the building.

Just before Mary died on the floor with her husband, she makes a prayer to the moon who appears to be frowning of the unfortunate incident that fell upon them, "Oh, Moon that shines brightest in the sky, I beg of thee please protect my child, Please let someone find her and take her under their wing, And have them shower her with love, and have her grow into a strong woman." And with that Mary died with her husband, as the moon shone bright answering her plea.

* * *

FUTURE!

ELYON'S POV:

When I finished this part of my past, everyone looks sad and shocked. Jack comes over to me and places a hand on my shoulder telling me, "I'm sorry Elie." I look at him and smile a bit as I tell him, "Jack, it's alright. None of this was your fault." Then Jamie speaks up saying, "But Elie, you lost your parents!" Then Pippa stands up and asks, "Yeah! Why did that man kill them?!" The rest of the kids asked this as well.

I take a breath and tell them, "You see, kids, gypsies are considered travelers and wanderers, traveling from place to place and they steal. The people in the town they stayed in when they died, hated gypsies and that man killed them on purpose. So they were murdered, because of what they are."

Then Monty exclaims, "But that still doesn't make it right!" Then Claude and Caleb say together, "Yeah, that's right!" Then finally Cupcake says, "But what happened to you, Elie?"

Tooth speaks up saying, "Oh, yes! That's right! What happened next Elyon?" Then Bunny says impatiently, "Yeah, what the heck happened to ya, that caused Diana to find you?" So I take a deep breath and tell them what happened with Diana meeting me…

* * *

PAST!

NO ONE'S POV:

**XX Over in a forest far from where the couple died, there was a town that was called Town of the Wolves. Only wolf people could enter, and no humans could ever find it. On the very day the gypsy couple died, Diana the white wolf was in her cabin.**

Diana looks through her window seeing her kind resting and sleeping in peace. Not much problems but children needing to be saved. But then Diana's pendant shone bright just like her friend, Man in the Moon, that told her a child needed to be saved now!

So she goes to leave, as her love Apollo in his human form appears asking her, "Diana, what's wrong?" Diana sighs as she tells him while she is in her human form, "Another child needs my help, this one seems new. I'm sorry I'm going to miss our midnight picnic, Apollo." Apollo smiles sadly and kisses her on the forehead telling her, "It's fine Diana. Now go out there and help that kid."

Diana nods as she leaves, but Apollo stops her saying, "Diana, don't blame yourself for what happened a thousand years ago. There was nothing you could have done, except wait for her to be reborn. Diana sighs and says, "I know, Apollo, but ever since what happened, I've been trying my hardest to protect every child. What if I fail again? What if I'm not worthy anymore to be a Protector?"

Apollo hugs Diana tightly to him, as he tells her, "Diana, don't you ever think that! You are worthy. Now go and save that kid!" Diana nods and leaves out of the cabin and immediately goes to the Control Room where Hunter tells her, the child needing help is in Madrid, Spain.

She got through the portal and got to Madrid. She searched all over the forest, but nothing until she hears something: A baby crying. Her ears perk up and follow the sound. It was coming from an inn. She looks at her pendant and sees that is where the child in need is. She quickly turns human, where her new human form has white hair and gold eyes, and tanned skin, and a tribal like dress.

She goes inside the inn and finds the room where the voice is coming from. She goes in the room and walks inside. It seemed so quiet at first. But then Diana steps on something wet. When she looks down, she was met with a gruesome sight. She gasped as she saw two dead bodies, she moved back in fear. She looks closely and sees that they were killed by…sword slashes!

Her pendant shone with life as it showed something in the room. She goes around the bodies as she finds what looks like a crib and sees something moving underneath the blanket it was in. She lifts up the blanket and holds it at her arm, and was shocked by what she saw. It was a baby girl with short black hair and the bluest eyes. Diana looks at her pendant as it showed her this child was the one who needed help.

Which means…Diana slowly turns around and figures it out: The two people that are dead in the room were her parents. Something bad must have happened to them. She looks at the little one with sadness and grief, seeing that she no longer has a family. She picks up her pendant and asks for the child's name, and on it shows 'Elyon.'

She blinks as think, _'That's an odd name.' _The child wakes up and looks at her with a smile, and giggles raising her arms begging to be picked up. Diana truly smiles for the first time in a long while, and picks up Elyon, and holds her close seeing how small Elyon was. She smells her and finds out she smells of Chocolate, Vanilla and Cinnamon. Elyon giggles happily being picked up as Diana looks at her with tears in her eyes, and softly says, "You poor thing, you shouldn't be all alone."

Diana touches Elyon as the child grabs her finger, and Diana knew right then and there she couldn't let this child be all alone. That was when she decided to keep this child under her paw until she is ready to go out into the world. Diana grabs her blanket and wraps up Elyon and takes off into the night, hoping that later on, she can take revenge on those who killed her family.

She goes through the portal and heads to her cabin. As she goes there, she sees some wolf humans on the road, and they look at the child she was holding. They were curious about this, but she told them that she would explain in the morning. She opens the door to her cabin and finds Apollo and her son, Shadow who is stuck at the age of eighteen when he became a Protector. She goes over to them and was about to ask something until Apollo tells her, "Shadow woke up not too long ago." She nods as Shadow then asks her, "Mother, what's in your hands?"

She smiles and tells them, "Your new sister, Shadow. I found her in a house and her parents are dead!" Apollo and Shadow gasp as Diana then tells them, "I couldn't leave her to die, so I brought her here. I was thinking we could take her under our paws, raise her until she can leave and explore the world."

Apollo then tells her, "Diana, are you positive of this decision?" She nods and tells him, "Yes, I am, Apollo. This little one is not going to die under my watch, not while I'm here." The baby looks up at Diana and giggles again, as Diana smiles and cuddles her some more. Apollo looks at this with a smile as he softly touches Elyon's cheek and the baby looks up at him and tries to stretch her arms to him.

He grabs a hold of her and holds her close asking Diana, "What is her name?" So Diana tells him, "Elyon, her name is Elyon." Apollo looks closely at the baby and says to himself, "Elyon, what a strange name, yet it sounds so perfect." Apollo loks over at Shadow as he then gives him the baby to hold telling him, "Shadow, do you mind if you put this little one in the crib you were in?"

Shadow holds the baby to his chest and complains, "But mom, dad! Don't you think this is a bad idea?! Having a human baby here is…" Shadow stops talking as Elyon coos and giggles at Shadow as he looks shocked of this and Elyon touches his nose and says, "Broba." Shadow looks shocked once more, and then slowly smiles, as he tickles her and they both laugh as Shadow tells his parents, "Oh, alright! I'll be back."

Shadow leaves with baby Elyon and puts her in a crib, while Apollo and Diana smile at this. It's been long since they have had a child. Even if they have Shadow, they were glad that they have another child. If only they knew, that the child's destiny would be intertwined with their own…

* * *

FUTURE!  
ELYON'S POV:

Everyone looks as the girls in the room go, "AWW!" And all the boys including Jack, excluding the Guardians go, "COOL!" I laugh at this, as my father came up and says, "I remember it like it was yesterday. Seeing a child in my wife's arms was probably the greatest thing I've ever seen." I blush at this and exclaimed annoyed, as my ears drooped, "DAD!"

Then Shadow comes up and says, "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many times I was stuck with babysitting her!" I blushed at this as Jack looks at me with a big grin. I groaned at this and thought, _'Great, just great.'_

North laughs loudly at this and exclaims, "So that is how you came to be! Diana found you!" Sandy then forms a sand picture with a wolf and a human child as he smiled. I smile and tell Sandy, "That's right, Sandy. I've lived here for about a thousand years. Sixteen of them, I lived as a human. But during those years, I had to learn how to be like them." So I begin telling them a memory, "When I was eight years old in human years, I began my training to learn how to fight…"

* * *

PAST!

NO ONE'S POV:  
Flying dummies appear as a girl with long black hair and blue eyes attacks the dummies, with either punching or kicking. Others around her scratch or bite them apart. That's because the others were wolf human children. You see, today was a big test for these children. They had to show their teacher that they can handle biting and battling people that would hurt them.

It was all an obstacle course, and Elyon was losing. She made it last, but the teacher told her she did a good job. But the other students bullied her, and with one of the wolf children said a nasty thing, Elyon runs away straight to her home. As she opens the door, Diana looks up and sees Elyon crying. Diana comes up to her and asks, "What, wrong, Elie?"

Elyon cries and sniffles, "I finished last today in the race, because I was saving a bird as part of the obstacle course, and one of the kids said, 'You should have died when your parents did, your not supposed to save animals!'" Elyon sobs, as Diana picks her up, and tells her, "Oh, my darling child. They don't know what it means to truly be a Protector."

Elyon sniffles as she is taken outside through the backdoor and asks her mother, "They don't?"

"Of course not, my child. Not only do we protect the children, but we also protect living things when we can. Every single life in this world is precious. What you did, was a good thing. Don't ever doubt yourself again! They were wrong, and you are doing just fine in your classes," Diana tells her daughter as they make their way to a field of flowers, since that day is the beginning of spring.

"But, I'm not strong or brave, like them," Elyon says, as Diana turns into a white wolf with gold eyes, and tells Elyon, **"You are strong and brave in your own special way. Every single bit of life is important. Just like how spring is important."** Elyon looks confused and asks her mother, "Why is spring important?"

Diana smiles as grabs Elyon by her dress and lets her ride on her back and grows bigger, telling her, **"The reason why it is important, is because it is the season of life. Everything is born on this season." **Diana opens her mouth and sings a special song:

**Ooh…Oooh…**

**Under the snow beneath the frozen streams  
There is life**

_**Diana takes Elyon to a stream, where little fish are swimming.**_

**You have to know  
When natures sleeps, she dreams  
There is life  
**_**Diana runs to a burrow and shows Elyon showing a rabbit with her young.**_

**And colder, the winter,  
the warmer, the spring,  
the deeper, the sorrow,  
the more our hearts sing  
**_**Diana runs over to a waterfall and shows her its natural beauty.**_

**Even when you can't see it  
Inside everything  
There is life  
**_**Then Diana goes over to a tree and shows Elyon the life in it.**_

**Oh…**

**After the rain,  
the sun will reappear  
there is life**

_**Diana goes over to a hill and shows her the sun.**_

**After the pain,  
the joy will still be here  
There is life  
**_**Then Diana runs with Elyon on her back to a flowery meadow, a she stops.**_

**For it's out of the darkness  
that we learn to see  
And out of the silence that songs come to be**

_**Diana runs again and butterflies appear flying all over the meadow as Elyon looks in wonder with hope shining in her eyes with a big smile.**_

**And all that we dream of awaits patiently  
There is life  
**_**Diana finally stops at a hill as the butterflies all fly away into the valley.**_

**There is, there is life**

_**Elyon gets off of her mother, and looks at the valley in awe with her mother by her side.**_

**Ooh…**

Elyon is with her mother atop that hill, as her mother then says, **"I know one day, my child, that you will become stronger and you'll be the bravest of us all. I will always be with you, my precious child, and no one will take you away from me." **Elyon looks at her mother and with a big smile, she lunges at her mother hugging her. Diana brings her head around Elyon looking like she is hugging her.

Diana knows that one day, her precious child will become strong, brave and caring. If only she knew, that in the next eight years, Elyon's destiny and Diana's end will come…

* * *

FUTURE!

ELYON'S POV:

I finished this part of my tale as Pippa then says, "Your mother must have loved you a lot." I smile and tell her, "Of course she did, Pippa. Every mother loves their child, and will do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Jack then smiles at me as I could tell he was glad that I had Diana to watch over me.

Then Apollo speaks up saying, "I remember that day, after they came back, they told Shadow and I what happened. Shadow wanted to punch their teeth out and I wanted to tell their parents what happened." Everyone laughs at this as I clear my throat and tell them, "But now, I think it's time to finish the last part of my past, and after that, we can all have lunch."

Everyone agrees with this as I took a deep breath and let it out, as now it was time for me to finish the most horrible part of my life: My mother's death. "Eight years later…"

* * *

And that's another chapter! Hope you all liked it! The next chapter will have how Diana died, Jack with Elyon, and a little bit of fun with the kids.

Here are all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements

Elyon is wearing a white dress when she was a kid, and is barefoot.


	9. Chapter 8 Legend and Memories Part 3

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! Fellow readers, I have decided to update chapters every two weeks. Go on ahead and throw rotten food ate me. I need to time to sort out the chapters, and who knows I might update earlier than two weeks, it all depends. I forgot to put in a special detail of the wolf humans in human form, sorry! Wolf ears and tail in human form. Sorry if the chapter is short and please review!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 8: Legend and Memories Part 3

Elyon's POV:

"Eight years later, I was sixteen years old, when it happened…"

* * *

PAST!

NO ONE'S POV:

**XX When Elyon became sixteen years of age, everyone celebrated this momentous day. Diana and Apollo found out that Elyon's birthday was on December 1. Also, the people who killed her family were dead, but their leader went missing. To this day, no one has found the man. But the day after Elyon turned sixteen, her destiny truly begins…**

In a little bed, in one of the rooms of Diana's cabin is the sixteen year old Elyon. Growing up to be a beautiful young woman, her hair is down to her waist and her eyes still blue, as she gets up and dresses in a long brown fur coat, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of pants and boots.

She runs down the stairs and sees Shadow and Apollo in their human forms telling them, "Good morning!" Shadow looks up and smiles as he says, "Morning, Elie. Did you get a lot of sleep?" So she tells him as she was eating breakfast, "Mm-hmm. Thanks for the party! It was a lot of fun!" Apollo come up and tells her, "It's no problem, Elyon. It was a special day for you." Shadow nods and says, "Yeah, you're a member of this family. Speaking of family, mom wanted to speak to you about something. She wants you to meet with her in the meadow."

Elyon finishes the meat from her plate and before she goes out, she tells them, "Okay, then! I'll be back soon. Oh, and Shadow don't forget! You're going to show me that special trick with that sword!" Then Shadow yells, "Okay!"

Elyon leaves as she closes the door as Apollo asks his son, "Do you think she'll go for it?" Shadow answers, "Not sure. But I think she'd like being a Protector. She learned from mom whenever she went with her. I think Elie would do well. That and this way, I can still tease her when she's stuck as an immortal."

Apollo laughs at his son and tells him, "Hey, now! Don't forget your sister will be even stronger and will learn in the actual field. After all, she'll need to be ready." Shadow nods at this as remembered when he first saw Elyon. She was so tiny as a human baby. He wondered if he was ever that small when he was a baby.

Since Elyon first came into their world, he has always been overprotective of her. Always worried she'll get hurt, being picked on and just being all alone. Shadow always prayed that his sister would find someone that could truly love her. After all, out of all of his family and kind, he cared about her most of all.

Elyon runs along the path and runs through the town with children saying 'hello' and the wolf humans saying, 'Congrats'. For sixteen years Elyon grew to love the kind she was with. They all made her feel safe and welcome. Even the ones who bullied her had matured, and respected her for being Diana's Daughter.

Elyon finally gets to the meadow and sees her mother in wolf form waiting for her daughter. Diana looks up and smiles as she says, **"There you are, Elie. I was wondering when you would get here." **Elyon comes up to her mother and hugs her wolf form and tells her, "Sorry! I had to eat breakfast before I came here. Shadow said you wanted to ask me about something."

Diana turns back to human form with her white wolf ears and tail and winter clothes on as she asks Elyon, "My sweet child, as you know, when a child turns sixteen we can't help them anymore. And we leave them so they can start a new life." Elyon get upset at this but Diana then says, "But that won't happen to you. I would never leave you alone, Elyon. You know that."

Elyon nods and says, "Of course I know that. So why are you telling me this? Did I do something wrong in the birthday celebration?!"

Diana laugh as she says, "No, of course not! What I'm trying to tell you, is that remember when you see what happens when someone wishes to be immortal and part of our kind?" Elyon nods and Diana asks, "As you know when someone is approved by your father, Man in the Moon and myself to become a Protector, that person is devoted to helping children. Which is why I want to ask you… Do you want to be a Pro-?"

Diana stops talking as she hears something in the distance, and Elyon asks, "What's wrong, mother?" Diana listens closely, as she hears screams…and bloodshed! So Diana tells Elyon, "Something is happening in the Town! There's a lot of fighting going on! Elyon, you stay at the house! I have to find out what's going on!" Elyon nods and runs over to the house near the meadow. She gets in and Shadow stays with her, as Apollo runs outside in wolf form.

Elyon asks Shadow, "Is everything going to be okay?" Shadow turns into wolf form and says, **"Yeah, no worries. Everyone is going to be fine. We just have to stay here. Mom and Dad will be fine. They're strong, they can handle it."** Elyon nods as she looks at the destruction outside the window. Luckily all kids were moved to a safe place. But Elyon knew she had to help. So as soon as she was out of Shadow's sight, Elyon grabs a sword and runs outside and out into the town.

Diana and Apollo are running side by side into the town seeing some of their kind slain including the child that was reborn on the day she was killed when the Guardians blamed Diana. The child's name was Adero, with black hair and brown eyes, who was now forever frozen as an adult has now died for good.

Apollo and Diana found the source of the destruction. They look up and see that it was a man: This man appear to look eighteen years of age, he has short black hair, the most sickening red eyes with no pupils, he has fangs, a long black jacket, with a torn black t-shirt, black pants and black studded boots.

"Fright O' Halloween!" Diana and Apollo yell in anger as Fright looks down at them, and sneers, "Well, well, well: The rulers of the town and of the wolf humans. How do you like my destruction of your precious town?! Beautiful, isn't it? And all thanks to my Jack O' Lantern bombs!"

Diana turns to wolf form and growls out, **"Fright, you're going to pay for this!" ** Fright laughs as he says, "Oh, Diana. You have no idea how much you'll be paying!" And with that, the fight begins! A couple minutes later, Fright slashed Apollo and he was knocked out. Diana is still fighting him, slashing Apollo with her sword, and he dodges it. Fright grabs his sword and he and Diana charge at each other as the swords hit each other.

And they lean in as the swords are still stuck. They try to push against each other, but it doesn't work. Fright then says, "I heard about what happened with the kid from two thousand years ago. Poor thing. You couldn't save her yet you were blamed for her death!" Diana growls and yells, "Stop it!"

"How does it feel knowing that you couldn't save her? Knowing that you were helpless when that stupid Pooka saw?" Dawn yells some more, "SHUT UP!" Then Fright remembers something and smiles evilly, "Oh, and once I finish you off, I'll find that human daughter of yours. Once I finish with her, you'll barely be able to recognize her, as she whimpers in fear and pain!"

Something within Diana snapped as she yells out, "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Diana then punches him hard in the face and he goes flying into the ground as Diana yells out, "If you touch my daughter, Fright, I'll imprison you for hurting her!" Fright then lets out a smirk, and says, "Oh, Diana! You've no idea what I'm planning to do!" Fright then lets out a blast of black energy while casting a spell and it hits Diana, and she's knocked unconscious.

Elyon runs through the town and finds her father knocked out, and as she looks up in another direction she finds the man responsible who is wearing all black. But what she sees in front of him made her blood stop cold, her mother is in wolf form when she loses energy and was knocked out, and slowly starting to disappear. Elyon yells out, "MOTHER!" She then looks up at Fright and yells, "You monster! You'll pay for this!"

Fright looks at Elyon with a lecherous grin and says, "So you're Elyon! You're the human daughter. There's nothing you can do child, you can't save your mother!" Elyon looks on in fear and then in anger as she yells and charges for Fright and slashes as he holds out a dagger and tries to slash her, but Elyon quickly jumps and slashes his shoulder. Fright yells in pain as he looks at Elyon and growls.

They charge again and their swords are at a stand still, as Fright smirks and says, "Not bad, for a human girl. Join me and you can be my bride!" Elyon yells out in anger, "Never! I'd rather be dead then be yours." Fright looks at her mad, but then smirks and says, "Dead, you say? Well then, that can be arranged!"

Without knowing, Elyon was stabbed with a dagger and Fright lets her go and falls to the ground next to her mother. Fright then tells them, "Well, my work here is done. And with that, my plan is complete!" Fright laughs evilly and disappears in a shadow and leaves The Town of the Wolves.

Elyon slowly gets up and crawls to her mother shaking her and begs, "Mother! Mother, wake up! Mother!" Diana is disappearing into sparkles and it is up to her rear legs as she looks up and opens her eyes, saying, **"Elyon, my precious child. Do not cry…" **Elyon starts crying as she says, "H-hold on, Mother! I-I'll get you to the D-Doctor!"

Then Diana says, **"I'm sorry, sweet heart. He can't help me…Do you remember what…I was trying to…tell you before this happened?" **Elyon nods as Diana continues, **"I was going to ask you…if you wanted to be a Protector? To remain young and become immortal forever? Would you still want it…Even when I'm no longer around and disappear?"**

Elyon nods as she says, "Yes. I would like to be a Protector. Why, Mother?" Diana smiles a little and moves her head until her head is eye level with Elyon and tells her, **"Because, I'll disappear and I need someone to…watch over this town…and help protect the children of the world. Elyon, my human daughter, do you wish to become a Protector, to serve and help my people, to protect the children of the world, and become the new white wolf?"** Only Diana's half of her body is left.

Elyon thinks of it and with a determined face and nods saying, "I do, and I will." Diana growls launches up and bites ELyon in the shoulder hard. Elyon screams a little as Diana then says as she still bites down, **"My precious child**, **you've grown to be a remarkable young woman. I hereby dub you, Elyon Lunawolf. The new white wolf queen, and a Protector, but most importantly, the greatest thing and the most purest child I've ever seen. As soon as I disappear, your memories from when you were just a baby will come back and you'll see your human parents."**

Diana lets go as only her head remains and says, **"Remember, my child. I'll always be with you. Make friends, find true love, like I did. Bring wonder to the children with the sights, make sure they have sweet dreams when they sleep here, bring them hope when they're all alone, make sure they treasure their memories, make sure you have fun with them, but most importantly, protect them with the light…that's inside… your…heart."**

Elyon then says sniffing, "I promise, Mother!" Just when Diana disappears she says her final words to her daughter, **"Remember, love is very precious. And my love will always…be…with…you." **Elyon then screams in pain as a change came over her as Apollo wakes up and the other wolf humans and human children see this along with Shadow, and Elyon turns into a white wolf.

Elyon wakes up a few hours later and immediately Apollo told her what happened. Diana was gone and Elyon became the new white wolf. For a thousand years, Elyon became stronger, braver and followed her mother's footsteps. She even saw her human mother and human father in her memories and was glad she was with them, even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

FUTURE!  
ELYON'S POV:

I opened my eyes and I know that my eyes are blue as tears were coming out as everyone, the children the Guardians looked shocked and in tears of what happened to their once dear friend. Shadow and my father tried not to cry. All the kids were upset with the girls crying and Sophie still asleep. Bunny looked like he wanted to kill Fright for hurting his friend. North still couldn't believe it and tried no to cry. Tooth was crying her eyes out, Sandy was just slack-jawed and his sand dimmed.

But Jack…well, it broke her heart. Jack's face was swirling in different emotions. He was angry, shocked, scared, sad but most importantly, I saw an emotion I saw in his eyes that I haven't seen before…love.

Jamie comes up to me and asks, "So, then that means…" I nod sadly, and told him, as my tail wags sadly, "That's right, Jamie. I became a Protector at the age of sixteen, and became the new queen. But don't cry though. It's not your fault. Besides Fright, has been taken care of until next time that is. As long as your not afraid of what he does, then you'll be safe." Jamie smiles and hugs me as I hug him back. The kids except for Sophie come running up and hugged her, sad to see their friend upset about her past and told her tons of apologies, and wished they could have helped.

The Guardians then came up and North says, "We are very sorry these things happened to you and your people Elie." I shook my head and tell North, "Don't worry about anything, North. I was just thankful everything has turned out the way it has."

Then Tooth cries and tells me, "But still, all of this shouldn't have happened to you!" Then Bunny speaks out, "Same here, kid. If I had known Diana was in trouble, I would have come and helped. (sighs) I guess this is what we get for thinking she really killed the kid." Sandy nods sadly.

So I tell them, "Either way, what happened did happen. The most important thing now, is that you all know what really happened two thousand yeas ago, and how I came to be. I don't want anyone to worry, okay? After all, we're all here to have fun, remember?" The kids smile and the Guardians somewhat smile, and Jack was just glad I mentioned fun, so I tell them, "But first, why don't we have lunch? I'll go ahead and make it."

"I don't think so, Elyon. Shadow and I will take care of lunch, why don't you take a break?" My dad asks and I tell him, "Okay, then. I'll be outside if anyone needs me." I go outside and jump onto the roof thinking of all that's happened: Meeting and saving Jamie twice, meeting Jack, now seeing the Guardians for the first time, and Fright returning and my past revealed. Sometimes I wish I could have something of a normal life.

I then hear someone saying, "Um, hi Elie." I turn around and see Jack floating in the air, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Jack's POV:

Wow…After all that has happened, Elyon still manages to smile with no problems. I wish I could do something to cheer her up. My hand touches my hoodie pocket and when I did, I almost forgot my gift for Elie. I was going to give it to her for Christmas, but didn't have the time. I see the Guardians talking with Apollo and the kids having fun with Shadow. I leave to find Elie, but I didn't notice North looking at me with a knowing look.

I got outside and found Elie on the roof, and I nervously say to her, "Um, hi Elie." Elie turns around and sees me as she asks, "Jack, what are you doing here?" I land on the roof and I give her the present telling her, "Here, um, I was going to give this to you on Christmas, but I got busy with giving everyone snow and…"

But Elie interrupts me saying, "It's alright, Jack, thanks. On Christmas, we give the children gifts and sometimes the children give us gifts too." I look at Elie and smiled as she opens her gift. It was a small rectangular box with blue wrapping paper and white ribbon.

She opens the box and she gasps seeing what was inside: Its an ice diamond necklace where the ice diamond is a heart shape and at the very top of the heart are a pair of ice wings and there is a chain that will go around her necklace. Elie looks at it and looks at me in shock, and asks me, "Jack, how, did you make this?"

I smiled and told her, "I used my ice powers to make it just right. I didn't know if you would like it. I worked real hard on it. The necklace will never melt, it'll stay like that for thousands maybe millions of years." She looks at me still shocked and she did something I didn't expect: She hugs me telling me, "Thank you, Jack! This is probably one of the best gifts anyone has ever gotten for me!"

I sat their stiff not wanting to believe it, but I wrap my arms around her, hugging her not believing this was happening. I smiled though, glad she liked it. We then let go as she tells me, "Good thing I already gave you your gift: The Frost Medallion." Huh, I had a feeling about the medallion. She then asks me, "Can you help me put it on?" I tell her, "Sure thing." Elie pulls all her hair over her right shoulder as I hook the necklace around her neck. I got it and she let go, as Elie asks me, "What do you think?"

"Beautiful," I tell her. She then blushes looking at me, as I then correct myself, saying, "I mean, the necklace on you! It looks beautiful on you!" I laugh nervously as I feel myself blushing. I look at Elie and one of her eyes is gold and the other eye is pink. I grin at this and finally hear, "Lunch is ready!" We grin at each other and got off the roof.

But before we went in a voice rings out, "ELIE!" I see Elie's wolf ears stand up as we turn around and who I saw running up towards Elie, I froze. This little girl that's running toward her has long straight brown hair between her elbows and shoulders and brown eyes. No, it couldn't be… The girl jumps up and attacks Elie in a hug as Elie asks her laughing, "Emma, what are you doing here? Did you have fun at the sleepover?"

Emma smiles as she tells her, "Yeah, I did have fun. I also heard that you have Santa over. Is it true?" Elie nods and tells her, "Yes, I do. Along with Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and Sandman, along with a new friend of mine. Which I better introduce you two, Jack, this is Emma and Emma, this is-!" Elie is interrupted by Emma whispering as she looks at me, "Jack…?"

I whisper out, "Emma…?" Elie looks at us confused, and says, "You two know each other?" I nod and tell her, "Elie, Emma's my little sister."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Hope you all liked it! Please review!

Here are all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	10. Chapter 9 Legend and Memories Part 4

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! Due to my three stories and time, I decided to go back to updating once a week. This story might take longer to update. I might put another chapter of Protectors on next Monday but if I'm late by a day, hope you understand.

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 9: Legend and Memories Part 4

Elyon's POV:

I look Jack and Emma shocked as I asked the little girl in my arms, "Emma?" Emma nods and tells me, "That's right, Elie. Jack is my brother, but he looks different." I look at her confused, and look at Jack very closely, and imagine him with brown hair and…brown eyes. I then gasp as I had Jack looking like this in my head as I softly say, "You can't be…" I can already tell both of my eyes are black.

Jack looks at me confused then angry and demands from me, "What are you talking about? And why is my sister here Elyon?! She's supposed to be dead! Did you make her into a Protector while she was young?!" I take a deep sigh as I tell him as both eyes turn green, "Jack, after lunch I'll explain everything. But right now, I'm starving and Emma is too. Just wait until then, okay?"

Jack still looks a little angry but nods as I put Emma back on the ground as Emma then tells Jack, "Jack…Elie didn't turn me into a Protector. She's too kind for that." Jack looks at her slack jawed as Emma goes back inside with me following her and then Jack comes in. Everyone is already at the table waiting for us and Sophie is now awake.

Jamie looks at Emma as he drinks his water and asks me, "Hey, Elie. Who's that with you?" Everyone looks at me as some of the kids are dinking as I tell them, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Emma Overland, aka Jack Frost's little sister." With that, the kids did a spit take at this revelation as they all yell out, "WHAT?!" Even the Guardians were shocked at this.

I take a deep breath and let it out, telling everyone, "I'll explain everything after lunch. So for now, let's just enjoy our meal." Everyone nods hesitantly as they see Jack becoming angry.

Lunch was done really quick, but then again Jamie and his friends had small stomachs…or they wanted to hear another story from memory lane. My dad and Shadow left after lunch getting things done. We're at the fireplace again and Emma sits next to me since Jack looked a little angry and she got a bit scared of this. I then tell everyone, "As you know, I became a Protector a thousand years ago. But seven hundred years after that, I actually met Jack and Emma when they were human and very much alive."

The kids then started excitedly telling each other how cool it was and the Guardians just wanted to know along with Jack. I look at Jack as I tell him, "Jack, we actually met around three hundred years ago. I didn't even know you were that kid until today."

I sigh and tell everyone, "It all started seven hundred years after I became a Protector…"

* * *

**PAST!**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

**XX** **IN the Town of the Wolves, I had just been getting used to being a Protector when I got a call from Hunter…**

Elyon was in her cabin taking a break after getting a child back home. Today was Easter and luckily from what Diana told her before she died, the Easter Bunny finished his job. Today was the day where wolf people would be put all over the world and make sure kids didn't get lost on Easter. On this day, Elyon was to go Burgess, Pennsylvania.

So Elyon prepared a bag of things to take with her and opens up a portal to Burgess. She finally gets there and sees the innocent children finding eggs with no trouble whatsoever. Elyon smiles at this until she sees a girl with long straight brown hair that reaches between her shoulders and elbows and has brown eyes.

Elyon asks the pendant what the girl's name was and it replies back, 'Emma.' Elyon looks at the girl closely in her human form. Already she can hear the townspeople look at her weird. Probably the white hair and piercing green eyes. Luckily all wolf humans can hide their wolf ears and tails when their in human form. She looks at Emma as she's trying to find the eggs. So Elyon helps her as she goes into the bushes and turns wolf without anyone seeing. Elyon moves the eggs with her nose so that Emma got the most eggs.

Emma cheers happy, as she got more eggs than anyone else. Then a boy comes up to Emma that looks like her and he looks like sixteen, as Elyon thought, 'He must be her brother.' Elyon asks the pendant his name and it replies, 'Jackson aka Jack.' Jack looks at Emma's bundle as he says, "That's no fair! You got more eggs then I did!" Emma sticks out her tongue and tells Jack, "So what? I got more eggs and I win!"

Jack then lets out a smirk and tells her, "Oh, you're going to get it now!" Emma screams as she runs away from her brother as he's chasing her. Elyon follows them making sure they don't get into trouble. She follows them until they get to a clearing. Jack finally gets his sister and they laugh, as Elyon smiles warmly at this in her wolf form with now brown eyes, glad that they were okay, and that they formed a strong bond as brother and sister.

As they were about to leave, a growl appears from nowhere. Elyon gasps as she looks around and see where it came from: It was a bear! Jack and Emma heard the growl as they turned around and they scream as Jack puts himself in front of his sister. The bear runs up to them snarling and growling and the next thing the kids know, Elyon in her white wolf form with one red eye and the other orange jumps from the bushes as it growls at the bear menacingly.

The bear snarls still as it charges for Elyon as she charges for it, as she bites down hard on the bear's shoulder. The bear moves back and still growls as Elyon then decides to let out a blast of fire scaring the bear and it runs away. Elyon moves a paw and makes the water from the air put out the fire so it won't cause any more damage.

Elyon then turns to Jack and Emma and now they both look scared of her as she asks them in her mind as her eyes turn brown, **"Are you two, alright?" **They look confused and Jack asks Elyon, "You're not going to hurt us?" Elyon shakes her head and tells him, **"No, I won't. Nor any other child. My name is Elyon Lunawolf, Protector of Children. I didn't want that bear to hurt you two, so I helped you both."**

Emma then bravely comes up to Elie and puts her hand out. Elyon looks at it and smiles softly as she lowers her head and leans against her hand as it touches her head. Emma looks at me and smiles as she tells her brother, "Jack, it's okay. She won't harm us!" Jack looks at his sister then at me nervously and says, "Are you sure, Emma? What if she bites your hand off?!"

Emma shakes her head and tells her brother, "No, she won't Jack! She's nice!" Jack looks at Elyon scared as his sister comes over to him and leads him to Elyon and tells him, "It's alright, Jack! She won't hurt us!" Jack comes over to Elyon and just like his sister did brings out his hand and puts it in front of him as Elyon brings her head to his hand and Jack looks shocked and amazed that this happened, and he lets out a big grin.

Jack goes further to the ears and scratches them and Elyon loves it as she leans into to it and her eyes turn yellow. And with that Elyon, Jack and Emma became friends.

* * *

FUTURE!

Jack's POV:

Elie finishes how we actually met as I finally said, "I remember now! You were there! Elie, I had no idea!" Elie laughs as she tells me, "It's no problem, Jack. You must have forgotten all about me when you died and became Jack Frost." Then Emma speaks up, "What, you really did die, Jack?!"

I come over to Emma as I tell her, "Yes, I did die Emma. But I was brought back by Man in The Moon. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here." I couldn't believe my sister was here. But here she is in flesh and blood. So I smile at her and tell Emma, "But I'm glad I can see you again. But how did she get here?"

Elyon then tells me, "You were seventeen when you died Jack. Protectors can only save children under the age of sixteen. I was there when you died and I wasn't allowed to help you. I remember that day it happened."

* * *

PAST!  
NO ONE'S POV:

Elyon just got a yell from her pendant and it was from Emma. After Elyon saved Emma and jack from a bear, she kept a close eye on them. She didn't show them her human form, so whenever she was with them she stayed in wolf form. When she heard Emma's yell fro help, she quickly got into a portal and got to where they were at the frozen lake and the spots where they both are is cracking. But before she could make a step, a voice rings out, "No, Elyon. You must not help them."

It was Man In the Moon as Elyon asks him as her eyes turn red, **"Why not?! They'll both die!" **Man in the Moon explains further, "No, Elyon. Only the boy will die. He is meant for a greater purpose. He must die, I promise you everything will be okay. Trust me and you shall see him and be with him again when he's ready." Elyon agrees with him as her eyes turn back to green and sees Jack saving his sister by pulling Emma away from the spot on the ice with his staff.

Elyon sighs knowing Emma will live, but Jack didn't. He fell into the ice and Jack was gone. Emma cries out for him and Elyon then runs over to pull Emma out of the way, so she won't go in. Emma then cries into Elyon's shoulder as she asks Elyon, "Why couldn't you save him?!"

Elyon shakes her head as one eye turns brown and the other green and tells her, **"I'm not allowed to. I can only save children under the age of sixteen. Your brother was seventeen years of age when he died. I couldn't save him, but someone can."** Emma sniffles as she asks Elyon, "Who?"

Elyon answers, **"Man in the Moon. He'll bring back Jack but in a different way or form. I don't really know what he'll now look like, but as long as you believe in your brother, you'll see him, but he won't remember you. Understand?"**

Emma sniffles and smiles a little bit as she tells Elyon, "I understand." Elyon nods and tells Emma, **"Go and tell your parents what has happened. They'll be worried sick." **Emma nods as Elyon grabs both pairs of skates and gives them to Emma and Emma runs to her home telling her parents what happened. They all rush over to the lake and saw that Jack really did die.

Elyon watches over from the bushes thanks to the snow and sees the mother crying in her husband arms knowing that their oldest child was gone. With that, they left hoping to make it home without crying some more.

Elyon moves over to the lake and makes a lily appear on the ground before walking onto the ice and put the flower near the hole where Jack fell, and sends a prayer to the Man in the Moon, **"Man in the Moon, whatever you're planning for this boy, Please help him and show him the way, And if I do see him again, I hope he remembers how good friends we were."**

Elyon then leaves back home as she didn't notice the Moon turning Jack into a winter spirit as Man in the Moon had a smile on his face.

* * *

FUTURE!  
ELYON'S POV:  
As I finish Jack tells me, "So that's where the lily came from!" I nod and tell him, "Yeah, I felt horrible about what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Jack." Jack nods it off as he says, "It's alright, Elie." Then North laughs and says, "HA! I knew I felt something with you two!"

Then Tooth speaks up saying, "That would explain why you and Jack became friends at first glance!" Then Bunny speaks up saying, "And it makes sense why the kid already trusted you." Sandy nods as he brings up a sand image of Jack and a wolf together as he smiles.

Then Jamie asks me a question from his seat and asks me, "Then how did Emma get here?" So I tell everyone, "A year after Jack's death, Emma got incredibly sick. After a few days with the sickness, Emma died." Then Emma speaks up saying, "After I died, I was brought here to stay and live with Elie."

Then I speak up finishing it, "Man in the Moon gave me explicit instructions to not have her become a Protector. So instead we gave her the power of immortality. Man in the Moon said to do this so that she can be reunited with her big brother one day. And I guess its today."

Emma gets out of her spot and runs over to Jack and hugs him, telling him, "That's right, Jack. So don't blame Elie! I missed you!" Jack stand scared stiff as his sister hugged him but he comes out of it as he tells his immortal sister as he hugs her back, "I missed you too, Emma." Jack then looks up at me and tells me, "Sorry about blaming you, Elie. I guess I was just so shocked my sister was here, I let my anger get the better of me."

I smile as I tell him, "It's no problem, Jack! Right now, I'm glad you forgive me." Monty speaks up saying, "Yeah, what she said. So is it possible if we can play with Emma, Elie?" I think for a moment and then smile as I tell him, "I don't see why not. But be careful."

All the kids cheer as Cupcake tells Emma, "Stick with us, kid and you'll be fine." Then Pippa says, "Yeah, this is going to be great having another girl to be with." Then Claude and Caleb say together, "Yeah, right!" Then Sophie says, "Play, play, play!" All the kids run outside except for Jamie as he tells me, "Thanks for letting us be here, Elie!"

I laugh a little and tell him, "No problem, Jamie. Go and have fun with your friends while I talk with the Guardians." Jamie nods as he finally goes outside and closes the door. I turn to the Guardians and Jack as my eyes turn green, I tell them, "So Guardians, what's going to happen now?"

North speaks up as he gets out of his seat, "First things first, you said Fright will be out of commission for how long?" So I answer him, "Next year on Halloween, why?" Then Tooth answers, "We need to defeat Fright. But because of you causing him pain we'll have to wait for a while."

Then Bunny speaks up saying, "We can't exactly make you a Guardian yet either. We'd like to get to know you a little more like we did with Diana. If that's alright with you, Elie." Sandy nods at this as I think about it.

Fright won't be back until Halloween. And I really want to get to know the Guardians more. Mom always told me that one day this would happen. I look at Jack and he really wants to know my answer. So I take a deep breath and let it out as I tell them, "Okay, that sounds fine. But I don't want to bother you all at once though."

Everyone thinks about this until Jack tells us with a smile, "I have an idea! Since January is coming up, North can take January and February to hang out with Elie, then Bunny can take March, April and May to hang out with Elie, then Tooth can take June, July and August to hang out with Elie and Sandy can take September, October and November to hang out with Elie and I can take December. That way everybody gets a turn to hang out with Elie. That and the Frost medallion you gave me Elie can let me come visit you in either place."

I look at him dumbfounded as I tell him, "You know what, that could work! This way everyone can hang out with me, and I can hang out with you all at your respective homes. I always wanted to help out on the Easter holiday anyway!" Then Bunny laughs as he hops over to me as he says, "That's good then, Sheila! It will definitely be a pleasure."

I smile at Bunny glad to see he likes me. I think I'll like having the Guardians around after all.

The next days passed like a blur with not a whole lot of problems. Children needed to be saved, and I had a lot of fun with all of the Guardians including Jack and Jamie and his friends. Jamie and his friends were returned home and the Guardians went back to their homes except for Jack. North told me that I can come over to hang out with him on January 2.

Jack is staying with me until that day, as he basically doesn't really have a home. I'm excited to actually not only hanging out with the Guardians, but getting to know them as my mother did. I can't wait for my first day at the North Pole!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review!

Here are all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	11. Chapter 10 First Day with North

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! Please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Almost forgot, next Tuesday is my birthday! Guess how old I will be, and the first one to get it right will get a batch of virtual cookies, and a mention in the next chapter. Oh, and AngelHeart Obsession isn't allowed to guess because he/she already knows, I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 10: First Day with North

Elyon's POV:

Today is January 2, the day that I go to North's home in Santoff Clausen. I'm really nervous about all of this. I know I was there once but still, I'm nervous. So nervous, I could already feel my eyes turning black and my ears drooping. Jack and Emma have just woken up as I was fixing Breakfast for them. Jack comes up to me and asks, "Are you excited, Elie?" I nervously tell him, "Yeah, I am. But still I'm a bit nervous. I was only there for about half an hour. But now, I'll be there longer. I'll still be here, but still…"

Jack sees my nervous face and black eyes and tells me, "Hey, you're going to be fine. They're already starting to like you. As long as you be yourself, I think you'll be just fine." Then Emma tells me, "Yeah, Elie. You'll be fine. Remember how you helped me get through my first day here? You told me to just stick by you and everything would be okay."

I smile at Emma remembering when I first saw her in The Town of the Wolves. I couldn't believe she died! But in a way, if she hadn't died, I would have been all alone in this house. When I first met Jamie, Emma was busy with a sleepover party that lasted a week when she was with the wolf children. I was worried she wouldn't have friends while she was here, but luckily she was able to.

I instantly felt better as one eye turned gold and the other turned green, and my wolf ears stood back up, and my tail wags softly. I look at the clock and see it's almost ten o' clock in the morning as Jack and Emma are still eating breakfast as I tell them, "You guys? I need to leave at about 10:30 to go to North's. So as soon as your done, can you put your plates in the sink?" They said they will as I go to my room and get dressed in my long white coat, black sweater, denim pants and white boots.

When I got dressed, saw Jack and Emma waiting for me. So I go to them and tell them, "You all ready to go?" They nod as Emma excitedly tells me, "I can't wait to see the North Pole!" I laugh and tell her, "Me too. We might want to hurry." After the memories had been shared, we found something about Jamie's, Jack's and Emma's family. Jack and Emma's mother was so distraught by Jack's death, she married a man with the last name, Bennett.

When Emma said that, Jamie and Jack were so shocked, they had to slap each other and see if they were still awake. That's when they figured that Jack is actually Jamie and Sophie's ancestor. Even I couldn't believe it! But it kind of makes sense. Everyone was surprised, even the Guardians, but mostly Bunny. He was shocked that sweet, innocent Sophie is related to Jack Frost. He almost wanted to strangle Jack, but held back for the kids.

It's now time for us to leave, as I quickly open up a portal after locking the house, and we made our way to Santoff Clausen.

* * *

Jack's POV:

We made it through the portal, and immediately Emma's reaction was priceless! Her whole face was in awe and her eyes looked at everything around her with the yetis, elves and toys all over the place as she exclaims, "This is the North Pole?!" I nod to her as she looks at me and she laughs.

Then a voice booms out, "Ah, there you all are!" We turn around and see North laughing as he comes over to us and hugs Elie and then lets go, as he says, "Welcome to Santoff Clausen, Elyon! Are you ready to how the kids say, 'hang out?'" Elie nods and says, "I sure am! Anything you want to talk about, I'd be willing to listen!" One of her eyes is brown and the other is black, and tail is wagging.

North lets out a booming laugh saying, "That is what I wanted to hear! I'll gladly show you around the whole place!" But then North turns to me telling me, "But first, Jack, I need to you to go to Bunny's place and get something for me. Bunny will have it, so ask him to get it. You can take your sister with you."

Emma smiles at this as I tell him with a smile, "Sure thing, North." I turn to Elie and tell her, "Have fun, Elie. We'll be back!" Elie waves at me as I turn to activate the portal and Emma and I are gone.

* * *

North's POV:

I look at the portal as it disappears knowing the real reason I sent Jack away. Not only was it to get something from Bunny, but to see if Bunny can figure out Jack's…infatuation with a certain wolf human. I noticed Jack was holding a gift for Elyon when we came to Town of Wolves. I had a feeling it was for Elyon.

The Guardians and I, excluding Jack, decided to see if we can get the two together and make them realize their feelings for each other. Bunny will talk with Jack and I will talk with Elie. I want happiness for Jack, and if Elyon can make Jack happy, then I'll let them be together for his sake.

As Jack and Emma left, it is now me and Elyon. Elyon turns to me a little nervous as she asks me, "So what are we going to do now, North?" I can tell she is nervous, as I smile at her and tell her, "First things first, a tour. Then I'd like you to help me make toys, and we'll just go from there, okay?" Elyon nods as I lead her all over the place.

I show her the areas where yetis work on toys, the cafeteria where yetis eat and then I show her the room I took Jack in, before he became a Guardian, when I asked him what his center was. We enter the room as I grab a plate of fruitcake and ask her if she wants a slice, and she tells me, "No thanks, North. I already had breakfast."

I throw it away and crack my knuckles telling her with a growl, "Now we get down to tacks of brass." Elyon looks scared as she repeats softly, "'Tacks of brass?'" The door closes and locks itself, as I move closer to Elyon making her back into the door, scaring her as she is pressed against the door as I ask her, "Who are you, Elyon Lunawolf? What is your center?" During all this, her eyes turn black proving she is scared. Jack told us her different eye color change meanings, and her ears are drooping and tail isn't wagging.

Elyon looks even more scared and asks, "M-my center?" Then I tell her with a soft smile, "If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very, very special inside of you." She looks at me confused as I let out a small laugh and tell her, "Relax, Elyon. I wasn't going to hurt you. You are still child, and Guardians never harm children."

Elyon nods and tells me, "Sorry, North. I guess I was worried over nothing." I nod and tell her grabbing a Russian nesting doll carved into my likeness and give it to her as her eyes turn green and ears stand straight up, "It is alright. Now, this doll…This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little…" Elyon gets what I'm saying, and opens it seeing another doll with a cheery me, she says, "You're downright jolly."

I laugh and tell her urging her to keep going as she does so, "Ah. But not just jolly. I am also mysterious, fearless, caring, and at my center…" She gets to the last one with a tiny wooden baby, she looks confused as I tell her, "Look closer, Elyon. What do you see?" I then see her eyes spark with understanding and she tells me, "Eyes full of wonder?"

I laugh as I knew she would get it and tell her, "Yes! You got it! Very big eyes full of wonder. That is my center. It is what I was born with: Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything, eyes of wonder that see lights in the trees and magic in the air." As I said this, the toys around me spring to life as Elyon looks on in wonder. That is what Diana did when she saw this. She is just like Diana in every way.

I go to Elyon and tell her as we get out of the room, "See? It happened already. This wonder is what I put in the world and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. What is yours?"

I can tell she was thinking carefully as her eyes turn purple, and I saw her eyes widen at her answer and tells me, "Protection. When I was growing up, I always protected every little thing, even though future Protectors were only supposed to protect children. My mother said, 'Every living thing is precious, even the most insignificant are important.'"

I nod as I'm glad to know that Elyon figured out her center. So I tell her, "Elyon, you'll make great Guardian when we defeat Fright. I can feel it…in my belly." I say this holding my belly as Elyon laughs as her eyes turn gold as her ears are still up and her tail wags as my stomach rumbled and it is time for lunch. We make our way to the cafeteria as I wondered how Bunny was doing with Jack.

* * *

Bunny's POV:

Only three months 'til Easter and I still have work to do. Ever since what happened last year, I was hoping to make a comeback. We all blamed Jack for ruining Easter thinking he betrayed us. But after the whole battle, Jack told us what really happened when he dropped off Sophie at her home. Jack grabbing his tooth canister was all just a big accident.

I immediately felt horrible. The rest of us did too, and Sandy was just plain mad at us all. Luckily, we all forgave each other for what happened. This Easter, I won't let anyone else ruin it. I then feel a cold breeze and groaned yet smiled at this knowing North told Jack to come here while North is helping Elie realize her feeling for Jack.

And just like that, Jack appeared with his little sister Emma through the portal of the pendant Elie gave him, as Jack asks me, "Hey, Cottontail! Do you have the special item North asked me to get?" I smirk at this and told him, "Yes, I do. How about you come with me and I'll give it to you." I then turn my head to Emma and told her, "Emma, you can look all around the Warren if you want to. My Egg Sentinels will be with you so you don't get lost, okay?"

Emma was still looking around in wonder as she turns to me and says, "Okay, Bunny!" Emma runs off with one of my Egg Sentinels as I tell Jack, "Come on, Frostbite! Before I get any colder!" Jack laughs at me as we make our way to the abode where my home is. I tell Jack to wait outside while I get the box with the item inside and come back outside handing it to Jack and ask him, "Frostbite? Come with me. You and I are going to have a little talk."

Jack looks scared and tells me, "Kangaroo, I told you already. I won't make it snow on Easter, I promise." I chuckle at this and tell him, "Not that mate, I'm talking about a certain white wolf." Jack then blushes at this and I smirked hitting the nail on the head. The kid does like her!

Jack then tries to tell me, "I don't know what you're talking about!" I snort at this telling him, "Yeah, right Frostbite! I saw the way you were looking at her whenever you got the chance while we were all there. You like her more than you lead on." Jack blushes some more, telling me, "I do not! I mean, I do like her, but not like that! Besides, why do you care?"

I growl and tell him angrily, "Because she's Diana's daughter!" Jack looks at me shocked as I continue, "(sigh) It was bad enough that we all blamed Diana for that kid's death, but if you hadn't said anything about Elyon being the new white wolf, I don't know what I'd done. Diana and I were best friends before that day happened. Now that I know she had a daughter, I now feel responsible for looking after her. I may not have been able to forgive Diana, but maybe I can still do it by watching over her daughter."

Jack looks at me confused, and smiles telling me, "I sure hope so, Bunny. Elie is a good person, after all Diana raised her. Who knows? Maybe when it's your turn to hang out with her, you can tell Elie more about her mother. I think Elie would like hanging out with you, Bunny. I can feel it."

I smirk at this thinking of it all and know he's right. One of the few things I like about Jack, is that he knows how to cheer us all up. So I stand up, and we make our way to Emma who was looking at the walking eggs. She comes over to me and hugs me telling me, "Thanks for letting me look around, Bunny!" I chuckle at this and tell her, "No problem, Emma. Keep an eye on your brother for me, will ya?"

Emma nods and just before they left through a portal from the Pendant, I tell Jack, "Think about what I said, Jack!" Jack looks flustered and goes into the portal and Emma looks like she knows. I laugh at this as they disappear. I sure hope North got Elyon to think about it.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

North and I just finished having lunch: milk and cookies. I never had time to eat sweets. I told North this and he made sure I was stuffed with sweets. Luckily all wolf humans have taste for meat and other foods. After that, North and I started working on toys. I helped a few of the yetis paint any remaining toys that they had. They got used to me somewhat in my human form. I also stopped the elves from trying to do stupid things.

Other than that, this place was great! North comes up to me and takes me to the same room where we talked about my center. He shows me how he makes models of the toys he makes out of ice. Once the models were done, the yetis take them and make the toys out of the models. It was so cool! Especially when he made a small ice train turn into a rocket!

North is probably the coolest Guardian, besides Jack, I've ever met! As I help him out he asks me, "So, Elyon. What do you think of Jack Frost?" I dropped my tools in shock as I can tell I was blushing, as I picked up the tools and tell North, "What do you mean, by that?" North laughs as he tells me, "I can tell you care about him, Elyon. You see Jack is like son to me. Us Guardians are like family. We look after family. So tell me, Elyon. What do you think of Jack?"

I take deep breath and let it out telling him, "Honestly, North? Jack is one of the nicest people I've ever met whether he was Guardian or human. When he was human, I did have slight feelings for him, but then when I met him in his immortal form, the feelings came back. I could tell he was childish, selfless, a cunning little brat, fun to be around with.

But most importantly, he's nice. He was the first of you all to meet me. He trusted me when you didn't. I like Jack, but I'm not sure if I like him like that." During this whole thing, I could tell my eyes turned pink and my ears drooped and tails wags. And the pink eye color means one thing: Pink means I'm in love.

North looks at me for a bit and smiles softly telling me, "I understand, Elyon. Love is complicated thing. It is hard to figure out. Give it time. Love doesn't work so well if you go too fast. Love works better with time. Just hang out with Jack and have fun, get to know him." I smile at this and hug North telling him, "Thank you, North."

I can tell North is shocked at this and slowly hugs me back. I guess North hardly ever hugged children, because he doesn't have time for kids unlike Jack. I can understand why North is like a father to Jack, North reminds me a bit of my dad.

When we finished, a portal opened up and out came Jack and Emma. Somehow Jack looks flustered? Jack comes up to North and gives him the package telling him, "Here's the package." North takes it gladly saying, "At last! Now I can give it to our guest." North gives the present to me and says, "This is for you, Elyon. Your mother once had this when she became friend of ours. I had Bunny keep it in safe place."

I look at him in shock as I open the box and see that it was a sword: A handcrafted sword with a beautiful blade and a place to put the sword in when you wrap it around your waist. The blade itself was bright silver, and the thing that holds it together was pure gold. North then tells me, "Your mother once held that sword. When she was blamed for child's death, she left it behind. Bunny said he would watch over it. Now it belongs to you."

I hold the sword in both hands as one eye turns green and the other is purple as my tail wags and say, "Wow, my mom once had this?" North nods and tells me, "Yes, it was your mother's favorite weapon. Use it well, Elyon. You've earned it." Jack and Emma walk over to me and see the sword with awe, as the pendant rings to life. Hunter then tells me through the pendant, "We have a problem with a kid and a tiger out in the forest and mountainous part of Russia. The child is a young boy named Dimitri."

I look at North as he knows what it means. He quickly grabs his swords and coat. Jack looked like he wanted to go, but North tells him, "No, Jack stay here! What if Fright somehow comes back or even Pitch? You must protect sister at all costs!" Jack nods with Emma telling me, "Be careful, Elie!" I nod at her and Jack stops me from making a portal telling me, "Seriously, Elie. Be careful." I smile and nod at him as my eyes turn brown. I make the portal and we make our way to the mountainous part of Russia.

* * *

North's POV:

Elyon and I got through portal with no problem as we made it to snowy mountainous part of Russia. Elyon turns wolf form and begins sniffing all over the place, as I ask her, "How do you know if the child you're looking for if there are other children with sweet smells, Elyon?" Elyon then tells me, **"Because when we all save a child, our noses only focus on the child that we go to save. So my nose for now is locked onto Dimitri's smell. Which I have found, it's gingerbread and baked apples. Not a bad smell. Let's go North!"**

I follow Elyon through the terrain until we heard a tiger growl. We keep going until we found a tiger and a little boy that is Dimitri. I then tell Elyon, "Elyon, you take care of tiger, I help Dimitri." She then tells me before charging to the tiger, **"Got It!" **She runs and bites the tiger on the shoulder and I can tell Elyon's eyes are red and it roars in pain and goes to fight Elyon while I got to Dimitri. Dimitri looks up and gasps seeing me saying, "Saint Nicholas! Santa!" I laugh at this and tell him, "Yes, it is I! Let us get out of way, while my friend takes over, da?"

Dimitri agrees and we get out of the way, but realize Elyon took care of tiger with no problems. The tiger was gone and Elyon walks over in wolf form with brown eyes asking Dimitri, **"Are you alright, Dimitri? Do not worry. My bark is far much worse than my bite." **Dimitri nods and tells her, "I'm okay. You're not going to hurt me?" Elyon shakes her head no, and says, **"No, I'm not. My name is Elyon Lunawolf. If you see my kind wearing these pendants we won't harm you, understand?"**

Dimitri nods in understanding as Elyon asks him,** "Would you like to go home, now?" **Dimitri nods as Elyon smiles and asks Dimitri,** "Get on my back, and my friend and I will help you get back with no problems." **Dimitri gets on her back as Elyon grows and we all make our way out of the forest until we see a town. Then Elyon asks Dimitri, **"I trust that you know how to get home from here, Dimitri?"**

Dimitri nods and tells her, "Yeah, my house isn't far from here. It's just one of the buildings in town. Elyon nods as she grabs an extra pendant from her neck, gives it to Dimitri and tells him, **"Anytime you need my help, whether you're in trouble again or you get lost, just say my name 'Elyon' and I'll come and help you, I promise. And who knows if you're lucky, you might see my friend, Santa, here again or maybe the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, or maybe even Jack Frost." **

Dimitri has a big grin and tells me, "Thank you, Elyon!" Elyon shakes her head and tells him, **"No, Dimitri, thank you. Now I do believe it's time for you to go home. And remember call my name, and I'll save you alright?"** Dimitri nods and as he leaves for his home. As soon as he disappears, I tell Elyon, "Nice job, Elyon. So this is what you mostly do, keep them away fro danger, calm them down, and make sure they get home safely?"

Elyon nods and tells me as she truns back to human, "That's right. But if a child is hurt very badly and can't make it home, or if a child goes missing and they haven't been in good care, we take them to the Town of the Wolves and take care of them, then we take them to the police where they can be helped." Before Elyon makes a portal, I tell her, "You know, your mother would be very proud of all you do. I can feel it…in my belly." Elyon laughs at this as I do as well. She is lots of fun to be around with.

Elyon makes the portal and we go through as it takes us back to my workshop where Emma and Jack are waiting impatiently. When they see us, they wanted to know what happened, so Elyon told them everything. My first day with Elyon was enjoyable. She is kind, helpful, brave and just like her mother. I hope she uses the sword well. After all, I still have the rest of this month and February with her.

No wonder Jack likes her so much. Elyon is a good person for him to be with. I know one's thing's for sure, I can't wait to spend more time with her!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! You'll see Elyon performing Latin spells in the next chapter, maybe? I hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	12. Chapter 11 North's Stories of Mom

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! I forgot to put this in last chapter, but when Elyon hangs out with the Guardians, there will be three chapters for each Guardian. Now we're on North's second chapter with Elyon, where we're going to hear some stories of North and Elyon and maybe a child needing to be saved. Please read and review fellow readers!

Okay, when I asked you all if you could figure out how old I am. And sadly, you all og tit wrong! I am actually 22 on Tuesday March 19, 2013. But either way, everyone will still get virtual cookies! So enjoy and review! (::) x 50. This means I have this many virtual cookies.

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 11: North's Stories of Mom

Elyon's POV:

It's been about a month since I've been hanging out with North. Since then, North has told me stories of how he became a Guardian, and his point of view with what happened on Easter. North said that he and the other Guardians forgave Jack what happened when it did. North has even helped me with children when they needed saving, one of them happened to be Jamie again when Jack wasn't at the lake. North is a really fun person to hang out with, reminds me of Jack.

Speaking of Jack, he's been acting really strange. Whenever he looks at me, he starts to blush a little. I don't know what's wrong but I kept thinking, 'Can Winter spirits get sick?' Something told me no, but back to North, he even let me take care of the reindeer…once they got used to me. Even the elves and yetis got used to me, with me helping the yetis and the elves starting to like me.

Of course, when ever I was done, I would go back home and tell Shadow and dad with what happened including Jack's sister Emma. Speaking of Emma, she and Jack got to catch up on old times, and Jack even showed Emma the new Burgess. She's getting used to it, and she loves hanging out with Jamie.

All in all, this is all going well. Right now, I'm helping North with his ice sculpture toys. We are making a rollercoaster toy ice sculpture. I got to work on the carts, while North did the tracks. One of my eyes is purple and the other is green. North looks over at me as I finish the third cart and tells me with a smile, "You are doing great job, Elyon! Just two more, and this will be ready!" I smile and laugh at him while my eyes turn yellow telling him, "Thanks North! I finally got used to this after a few weeks."

North laughs knowing the last time I helped him with this, I almost destroyed everything. Then North bellows out, "Where are cookies?! Little Wolf and I are hungry!" North calls me Little Wolf as a nickname. I liked it after the last few weeks. After he bellowed that, after a couple of minutes, I finally finished the roller coaster carts. I give the carts to North as he puts them together and the elves bring out the cookies on a plate.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the elves had licked the cookies again, but North never notices. So before he takes a bite I tell him feeling my eyes turn green, "Uh, North? The cookies were licked by your tiny helpers." North looks at me with a disgusted face, and puts the cookie back on a plate, and says to the elves, "Bring new cookies, this time, no licking!" The elves run away as North finally put the combined arts on the track and asks me, "Ready?"

I nod excitedly as he lets them go and they go up and down the track as North laughs loudly, telling me, "Ah! See? It's perfect! Excellent job, Elyon!" My ears and tail perks up as I smile at this and my eyes turn yellow as North hugs me not too tight. The rollercoaster carts are working as they go into the air and fly like a rocket, North sees this and laughs again tells me, "There is more to you than meets eye, Little Wolf!"

The flying carts go to the door and it suddenly opens showing a yeti as the carts are destroyed. North and I look on in shock and stutter as my tail stops wagging and my ears drooped and one of my eyes is red and the other is blue as the yeti does the same thing with North asking it, "How many times I tell you to knock? Even Little Wolf has more manners than you!"

The yetis say something that I sadly can't understand, with North saying what he said surprised, "Jack, Jamie and his friends are here?" The yeti continues saying something, and finally leaves with North telling me, "Well, let's go and see them then." I look at the destroyed carts as I then say my Latin spell holding out my hand and my eyes are rainbow-colored, "Planto is glacies sculpture tergum ut via is eram." The rollercoaster carts are back to their combined form, as I pick it up and put it back on the tracks.

North sees this and laughs again telling me, "Thank you, Elyon! I could use you for something like that if it happens again." I smile at this and my tail wags and ears are perked up and eyes turn yellow as we made our way to where Jack and the kids are at.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Jamie asked me to bring him, Sophie and his friends to North's workshop. Even Emma asked to come along. Luckily, I made a snow day for Burgess, now all I need is Elie's magic to make clones of them and we're good. We got there through the pendant Elyon gave me and everyone besides Jamie and Sophie looked on in wonder with Claude telling me, "Whoa! This place is better than the ones in the movies!"

Then his twin brother, Caleb, says, "Yeah, better than the ones with all the Santa Clause movies!" Cupcake looks around and asks, "Where's North and Elie?" I look around and tell her, "Not sure, but they should be around here somewhere." I then hear a voice whisper in my ear spookily, "Try behind you."

I scream and hold my staff up turning around in battle stance as I realize it was Elie and North. She scared me! North laughs at this and tells Elyon, "Great scare, Elyon!" The kids laughed at this as I got annoyed. Elie laughs and tells me, "Sorry, Jack. You're just too easy to tease and scare."

Everyone started laughing again as I got more annoyed as North asks me, "So, Jack? Why you bring sister, Jamie and friends here to Pole?" I calm down and tell him, "The kids wanted to see the Pole and Elie, so I told them about the plan for when she hangs out with you all until Fright comes back." Then I ask Elie, "Can you make clones for the kids just in case?"

Elie nods and says, "Sure thing." Then Elyon says a Latin spell with her eyes turning rainbow-colored, "Planto a effingo of sulum kid huic humus of duodeviginti , praeter Emma quod transporto fundo ut Civis Pennsylvania.." The spell worked as the copies were made and were sent to Burgess, Pennsylvania.

Then North tells the kids, "Come along, everybody! I'll give you all a tour and we can relax by big fireplace!" All of the kids agreed as Pippa asks, "How have you been, Elie?" Elie answers her with her eyes now brown and tail wagging, "I've been doing just fine, Pippa. Hanging out here is a lot of fun. Still trying to get used to the fact that I'll be hanging out with the Guardians, but its not so bad."

Then Monty asks her, "Hey, Elie? Do you remember your mom after what happened?" Elie stops walking and tells Monty as her eyes turn blue and tail stops wagging and her ears drooped, "Of course I still remember her, Monty. I remember the stories of the children she saved and how I liked staying in her bed when she was in wolf form. I do miss her, and sometimes I wish I could hear more stories about her adventures."

I see that North listens to this and it looked like he was sad. North and the other Guardians told me that they all really cared about Diana until the day when the kid died happened. The tour was quiet yet loud when the kids saw everything. We finally stopped at the big fireplace as I put on the Frost Medallion that I kept in my hoodie pocket to keep me cold.

There is a big plate of cookies and eleven cups of hot cocoa as North tells us, "I have an idea for everyone. How about I tell us all stories?" The kids started talking excitedly at this as North looks at Elie and tells the kids, "This story is about the first time that the Guardians and I met Diana, the white wolf." Silence came and Elie looks at North in confusion and her ears perk up, tail is still and both eyes are purple at the mention of her mother.

North smiles and tells Elie, "Elyon, I don't think your mother ever told you how she met us all, right?" Elie shakes her head no and says, "No, she never did. She told me, if she did, she thought I would go after you all and try to meet you face to face." North looks like he understands and says, "Da, I understand. Come and listen to the story how I first met Diana."

Sophie cheers hearing the magic word, "Story! Story! Story!" Jamie then asks North, "North, Please tell us!" North laughs as I take a seat next to Jamie and Elie. North then tells us his story, "You see, everyone, we did not meet Diana all at once. We actually met her at different times and places. When I first met Diana, it was three thousand years ago, when Christmas started…"

* * *

**PAST!  
NO ONE'S POV:**

**XX Three thousand years ago, North just started delivering toys to all the good boys and girls, when he met a white furred visitor named Diana, the White Wolf.**

North is in Russia as he started his toy delivery to the children of the world. He got to a little girls house named Anya. North was about to hop in the chimney when he hears, "Miss Diana, are you sure my parents will be happy that I'm back?" North follows the voice and found a child on the ground with…a white wolf?! North growls at this seeing a child in trouble as he grabs his swords and drops down to the ground.

The wolf and the child look to see North as North tells the wolf, "Leave child alone, beast!" The wolf looks scared as she goes in front of the child and growls at him. North gets angrier at this and charges with a battle cry to attack the wolf, but the child comes from behind her and yells, "NO! Don't hurt her, sir!" North stops and looks at the child confused and flabberghasted.

The girl tells him, "Please don't hurt Miss Diana! She was bringing me home!" North is shocked at this, and then he hears in his head, **"Anya is telling the truth. She's been missing for two days. Her parents have been worried sick." **North looks to see that the female white wolf was the one talking. Then he realizes that the child's name was Anya: The child he was supposed to deliver the gifts to.

North looks at the child and asks her, "This beasty not hurt you?" Anya shakes her head telling her, "No, sir! I was attacked by bear, and Miss Diana save me." North looks at the wolf and realizes, that Diana is the white wolf. The wolf then speaks again, **"Anya had to be taken to my home to heal from the attack."**

Diana then looks at Anya and tells her, **"Anya, if you ever need my help again, all you have to do is call my name, and I will be there to help, I promise that. Now go to your family, they have missed you greatly." **Anya nods and hugs Diana saying, "Thank you, Diana." Diana lowers her head over her shoulder and says, "Your welcome, Anya."

Anya then opens the door as the wolf and I watch from the window as the parents looked at the door and quickly hugged their child kissing and hugging her glad and happy to know their child is alive. North then looks at the wolf and asks her, "Who are you, Wolf?"

She looks at North and tells him, **"I can not answer your questions right now, Nicholas St. North. Ask your friend Man in the Moon, and he shall answer all of your questions. If you'll excuse me, I have other children that need to be take home, and you have gifts to give." **Diana turns around as she runs away, her white fur disappearing into the night.

North looks around and gives Anya's gifts as quick as he could and finished up all of the toy deliveries as quick as he could with no mistakes. He made it back to the North Pole and asks Man in the Moon about Diana. Man in the Moon told North everything about the Protectors he created. North wanted to get to know who the Protectors are. The next year after that, Christmas began again and when North was in Africa to deliver gifts until he hears a child entering a home and he sees Diana the white wolf.

Diana smiles seeing the child back home and transforms into her human form with North watching in astonishment, seeing that a white wolf became a human. Diana has full white hair, gold eyes, tanned shin with white wolf ears and tail and is wearing a dress and a cloaked robe. North has never seen anything like Diana before.

Just when he was about to leave he hears, "I know you're here, North. Reveal thyself or leave." North has no choice and comes out of his hiding place and tells her, "Man in Moon told me everything." Diana smiles and says to North, "It's about time he did. I'm sorry for making you suspicious. I was only doing my job."

North then tells her with a smile, "It's no problem, Miss Diana. Who knows? Maybe we meet again and fight to save children all over world?" Diana then says, "I'd like that, Nicholas St. North. But if you'll excuse me, I still have more children to help, save and get them back home. Until we meet again. Oh, and ask Bunnymund he still owes me."

Diana disappears again as North knew that there will be more adventures to come with Diana and…Wait, she knows Bunny?! BEFORE HIM?! Bunny is going to get stern lesson!

* * *

FUTURE!

North's POV:

I finish telling story as the kids started talking excitedly. Elyon looks astonished of this as she asks me, "That's how you met my mom?" I nod and tell her, "Yes, I thought your mother was going to hurt Anya, until she told me what she was really doing. Of all of us, Diana met Bunny first. Probably because they are animal like. You'll know how he meets her when you hang out with Bunny."

Elyon nods her head saying, "Makes perfect sense." Then she asks me as both eyes turn orange, "Um, North? Do you think you could teach me how to fight with my mother's sword? I only used my Elemental powers to fight, so it would be nice if I could learn how to fight with other things to use if I lose my powers."

I think this over and say to her, "Good idea, Elyon. This will be great for you! Why don't we all go to training room so you can learn?" Everyone agrees with this as I hear Emma ask Elyon, "Elie, are you sure you want to do this?" I then hear her tell Emma, "I have to, Emma. There might be a time when I lose my powers, so it would be best for everyone if I learned how to use a sword."

Emma then says understanding, "Okay, Elie." From corner of my eye, I see that Jack keeps looking at Elyon when he can. It is cute how he likes her. We finally made it to the Training room, and there are weapons all over the place. I grab one sword from my clothing and tell Elyon as the others are at the sidelines, "Bring out the sword, Elyon!" I look as Elyon grabs the sword from its scabbard as she holds it in her hands.

I then tell her, "Hold the sword with your hands as tight as you can, but lessen the grip by bit. I will go easy on you by using one sword." She does so, and she gets into a battle stance. I bring out my sword and hold it out in battle stance as well, and tell her, "Now I want you to charge right at me and try to slash me with the sword." Elyon gets ready and asks me, "Are you sure about this, North?" I nod at her and she takes a deep breath.

And she charges straight for me and when she gets in couple of inches, I move out of way and hit her in the back with the hilt of the sword! Gasps are all around the room as Jack flies over to Elyon and asks her, "Elie, you okay?" Jack pulls Elyon up, and she tells him, "Yeah, I think so. Just didn't expect it, that's all." Jack then comes up to me angrily and asks me, "North, what the heck did you do that for?! You could've-!"

Jack is interrupted by Elyon saying, "Again." We look toward her as she then says once more, "Again. I want to go again." Jack walks over to Dawn and tells her angrily, "But Elie, you could've-!" Elyon puts a finger to her lips telling him, "Jack, its fine. I knew I would fail anyway. I've got to keep trying. Fright might try and figure out how to take away my powers, so I have to be prepared to fight with a weapon. I know what I'm doing. You have to believe in me, Jack."

I can tell Jack is scared of what she just said. The last sentence was what Jack said to his sister before he drowned and saved her, when he told us of his memories. Jack sighs and says with a small smile, "Okay, if you say so. Do your best." Elyon nods as Jack goes back to his seat and the kids start cheering as Elyon then charges to me again as I move out of way, but then Elyon follows me and leaps into the air knocking my sword and is behind me and kicks me down to the ground and pins me. I can't believe she pinned me, and it was her second try!

I looked at kids and saw the kids dropped their cookies in shock. My precious cookies! Elyon finally lets me go, and when I start to get up a hand appears from above me, as I look up and see it is Elyon's. I smile up at her as I grabbed her hand and she pulls me up. The kids come running up to us with Jamie telling her, "That was awesome, Elie! You bet North on your second try!" Then Pippa asks, "How did you do it?"

Elyon then explains as her tail wags and ears perk up, "I imagined that I was fighting against Fright if he had a sword. Usually Fright uses spells to win battles, he's horrible with weapons if you get him mad. That and I had a feeling North would do the same thing again." Claude then says, "But that was still awesome!" Then his brother Caleb says, "Yeah, you defeated Santa!"

Monty then says, "That really was cool!" And then Cupcake says, "Did you teach Diana how to fight with swords too, North?" I tell Cupcake, "Yes, I did, Cupcake. Diana always used her powers to save children, but never had much experience with weapons. So I asked her one day, if she wouldn't mind training under me with how to use a sword."

Emma then asks me, "Would you mind telling us, North?" I smile at her and tell her, "I'd love to, Emma." We all gather around and I tell them, Diana's training. "Diana was just like Elyon when I taught her to fight with swords…"

* * *

PAST!  
NO ONE'S POV:

**In the Training Room, three thousand years ago, North was training with Diana so she can learn how to use swords.**

Anyone within Santoff Clausen could hear the swords clanging and yells all over the place. Inside the Training Room, North kept slashing to try and get to Diana that kept blocking attacks with her sword. They have been going at it for about two hours. When they brought their swords out and slashed, both swords and the masters were trying trying to push into each other to see who would fail.

Just when Diana was about to lose, she lets out a smirk, and pushes with all her might and slashes the swords away with all her strength, slides between North's legs and hops onto his back bringing her sword to his neck signaling Diana has won the battle. Diana smirks saying, "Told you I'd win."

North laughs loudly saying, "You do excellent job, Diana! You passed the final test of sword fighting. Please follow me, I wish to give you something!" Diana follows North to a trunk in his office, as he opens it and gives her something that is wrapped in cloth, as North tells her, "I made this for you to use in future battles." Diana opens the gift and she gasps seeing a beautiful handmade sword with a beautiful hilt and a strong, sturdy blade.

Diana looks up at North telling him, "North, you didn't have to do this." But North tells her, "I know, but I wanted to. You deserve this, Diana. You are braver and stronger than you think. Us Guardians are with you all the way. That I promise." Diana looks at North and smiles, knowing that she and the Guardians will become friends.

* * *

FUTRE!  
ELYON'S POV:

I had no idea! North made the sword for my mother, and she met North by pure accident! My ears perked up through the whole conversation with my tail wagging and my eyes now green. North finishes it up as everyone talks excitedly about it all, and Jack asks me, "Hey, ELie? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nod and we make our way to the door and he tells me, "Are you sure you're okay?" I answer him, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not that fragile.

Jack smiles and tells me nervously, "Sorry about that. I guess I was so scared you got hurt, I got a little angry. But you did really great beating North. Whenever I try to, I always lose. Do you think you can teach me how to fight like you when you go hand-to-hand combat?"

I smile and tell him, "Sure thing, Jack. Just come over to my place at anytime, and I'll help you." Jack then tells me smiling, "Thanks. Oh, and Elie? Your mother would be very proud of all you're doing to help your people. Be thankful you have a family, because something tells me you now have another family with all of the Guardians."

I look at him shocked as I blush and my eyes turn pink, my ears stand straight and my tail wagging as I said to myself as he leaves, "Yeah, I guess she would and you're right, I do have another family." When we came back the kids were admiring all of the weapons and North looks at us suspiciously with a smile. What's up with him? The day continued like normal with the kids having fun and Jack and I talking. The day for the kids came to an end as thy all have to go home for dinner, and all the kids were taken home while Jack, Emma and I went back to Town of the Wolves.

There only one more month of time that I have with North, and then I move on with Bunny. I hope he doesn't mind me hanging out with him. Who knows? Maybe Bunny has stories about him and my mother. Either way, I can't wait!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! You'll see Elyon performing Latin spells in the next chapter, maybe? I hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements

Make this ice sculpture back to the way it was.

In LATIN: Planto is glacies sculpture tergum ut via is eram.

Make a copy of each kid in this group of eight, except Emma and send the copies to Burgess, Pennsylvania.

In LATIN: Planto a effingo of sulum kid huic humus of duodeviginti , praeter Emma quod transporto fundo ut Civis Pennsylvania.


	13. Chapter 12 Last Visit With North

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! In this chapter Elyon will spend the day with North on her last day of hanging out with him. But not only that There will be something else as well. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 12: Last Visit with North

Elyon's POV:

Today is my last visit with North. These few months I had with him were really great. I had fun with the elves, the yetis got used to me and thing were going well with me and the jolly fat man. North had me keep on training with my mother's sword. So right now, we're in the training room.

North has been training me every single day, keeping me ready for a sneak attack. My eyes shine bright with one orange eye and the other green as I charge at North with my mother's sword and North charges with his own two swords. As soon as I was close enough, I jumped and did a flip so I end up behind North. And as North turns around and brings down one of his swords, I use all my strength in the sword to knock away the he's attacking me with.

North and I circle each other as he tells me with a grin, "Not bad, Little Wolf! You're getting better." I tell him with my own grin, "Yeah? Well, I have a great Teacher to thank for all of the training!" North smirks and tells me, "Well then, remind me to thank him." I smirk at this knowing North loves to do and say stuff like this.

We both charge at each other as I dodge his slash and kick his sword away and hold my sword up to his throat as I tell him in my best pirate voice, "Ye lose, matey!" North laughs at this and tells me, "Excellent job! Little Wolf, you did excellent! Your training with me is done." North grabs his swords and asks me, "So, what you want to do with last day with me?"

I think about this as my eyes are brown and green and my tail wags and tell him, "How about you work with me on my children saving? And if you want, you can take a look at our own workshop where we make the toys for kids." North then smiles as if he's in a cookie store, and tells me, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I laugh at this as North gets his coat and hat on, and I got my coat on.

North went and talked to the yetis letting them know he'll be gone for awhile. They agreed and North is now with me at the Globe Room as he asks me, "Are you ready, little Wolf?" I answer him, "Ready North!" I hold out my pendant and say, "Portal, open! Destination: Town of the Wolves."

The portal opens as the both of us go in. We reached our destination.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Today is Elie's last day with North, and whenever she is done with him, I'm hoping to find Elie and show her something I made over at the lake in Burgess. It's something that everyone should see, including Elie. I really do hope she likes the gift.

* * *

North's POV:

Little Wolf and I made it to her Town and I am still amazed by everything that is here. All of the human children love being here and are not afraid of any of the wolves here. This place is wonderful: Wolf people and human children in perfect harmony. Elyon makes her way through everyone as her eyes turn pure white, as she asks one of the caretakers, "Do you have enough clothes for the kids?"

The caretaker tells her, "Yes, ma'am. However we'll need more skirts for the girls since spring will be coming." Elyon tells him, "Understood. My friend and I are going over to the toy workshop for a tour." The caretaker does what she asks as we make our way to the toy workshop and Elyon tells me, "North, welcome to our toy workshop! You'll find its somewhat different from yours."

We both went inside, and I look in wonder as I see that she was right. It's a big place with wolf humans all around making toys of every shape and size, different colors, an iron ore to make some of the fragile toys and many different rooms. Elyon then tells me, "North? Come on, I have to show you around!"

Elyon leads me to different places as she shows me a room where balls are bouncing around, "This is our bouncing room. All the balls we make gets put here for storage." We move to another room where there are toy planes flying around and other rooms filled with toys. Elyon tells me, "Back in my mom's time, she never thought of any of this. But when she found me and I was only six years old, I asked her, if it was possible to make kids toys for them and in case kids went missing on Christmas Eve and Day."

I smile at her and tell her, "Good job persuading her!" She smiles and tells me, "Thanks, when I was learning how my mom and her people did this, I wanted to learn everything about how the Protectors came to be. When my mother died, I came up with ideas on how to make this place better. It all worked out in the end, and I'm glad they did. Mom would be proud that this place is getting better. I just wish she could have seen all of this."

Her eyes turn blue because of this and her ears droop as I put my hand on her shoulder and tell her, "Your mother would be very proud of all you've done. After what I've seen of you, Little Wolf, it is no wonder Manny thinks you would be a great Guardian." The next thing she does surprises me: She hugs me! So I hug her, letting her know that she does have friends and are willing to get to know her.

After the tour it was noon, and we are heading over to the cabin when we hear, "Elyon!" Elyon grabs her pendant and her friend, Hunter speaks, "Elyon, we have a problem. It's Dimitri again, he's in trouble over in Russia. You might want to hurry!" Before Elyon tells me, I tell her, "Let's get going, then!" Elyon opens up the portal and before we knew it, we are in Russia.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

We're now in the same spot where North and I entered from when we saved Dimitri the first time. I follow the same smell of baked apples and ginger bread when I turned wolf. When we got to the end of the smell trail, we found Dimitri and he's hurt! I yell to him and he sees me telling me, "Elyon!" North and I run up to him and I smell him all over as Dimitri tells me, "I told my da about what happened with me and the tiger. It found me again but I hit it on the nose with a rock after it injured me. After that, it ran away."

My eyes are brown as I stop smelling him as I told him, **"Besides your scratch injury, you don't have any other injuries. It might be best we take you to my place. How long have you been out here?" **Dimitri answers, "I've been out here for a couple of hours. My family is on a trip and won't be back for two days. My family said that I could stay by myself."

I nod and tell North, **"North, we need to get Dimitri to my home now. We'll bring him back to his home tomorrow." **North nods as we opened up a portal and the three of are now at my cabin in Town of the Wolves.

North opens the door as we take Dimitri inside. I then tell North to get the first aid kit, as I then turn human in front of Dimitri while my eyes still look brown and my tail wags and he looks at me in wonder and says, "Your human?" I nod and tell him, "I am what is known as a wolf human. I'm half human and half wolf. I can turn human whenever I want, and yes, the wolf ears and tail are real, too." Dimitri laughs at this as North finally comes with the first aid kit.

First, I clean up the scratch with disinfectant and clean it as Dimitri winces at this, then I bandage it up. Later, Dimitri will have a bath, but for now, the injury should be taken care of first. I then tell Dimitri, "Alright, the scratch is clean and bandaged. You'll have to change it every day until it heals. Just be careful not to overstrain yourself and you'll be fine. But for now, you can relax."

Dimitri nods and tells me with a smile, "Thanks, Elyon." I tell him with a smile, "Your welcome, Dimitri. How about I get lunch started for you, okay? Why don't you talk with my buddy, North?" Dimitri smiles and goes to talk to North while I go to the kitchen and make him some lunch.

I finished making lunch not just for Dimitri, but also for North. So I made Cabbage Soup for them both. They both loved the warm soup. After lunch, Dimitri was taken to his room of where he would rest and recover until night time came. North comes over to me and tells me, "So this is what you do for children if they have to stay here?"

I nod and tell him, "That's right. Just like I did with Jamie, I made sure there were no injuries. And when I brought him here, I made sure he had a nice warm bath and something to eat since it was late at night. Make sure they get a good night's sleep and then take them home the next morning. I love doing this. Every child's life is precious, and each child has a different reason for living. Because of that reason, they need help to protect themselves and others and the only way to do that, is to help them learn through their mistakes when their in trouble."

North nods and says, "Da, I see your point. That is your center, after all, you Protect children. But when they don't need protection anymore, after learning from you, they can handle themselves." I smile and nod and tell him, "Looks like your starting to understand us, Protectors, a little more. For us all, children are very important. That's why I can't stand it whenever I can't save kids. When I couldn't save Emma from her death, I was devastated. But when she came back reborn, I was happy. But I was upset knowing she wouldn't have a family of her own."

North pats me on my shoulder and tells me, "It was not your fault. You couldn't prevent her death. But you did the best you could to become her friend when Jack died to become a Guardian. No wonder kids love you. If it were up to me, you'd be Guardian already." My ears perk up and my tail wags as I smile at him as my eyes turn gold, glad to know North really is there for me. I wonder if this is how Jack feels since North treats him like a son.

All of a sudden, my pendant flared up again, with Hunter saying that another child is lost. North has his game face on and I knew what that meant: Time to go again! I quickly called Shadow and asked him to come over and keep an eye on Dimitri. Luckily he had no other plans. And with that, North and I left for more adventure!

* * *

Jack's POV:

I finally finished the gift that I had planned for Elie. Man, I hope she likes it! I quickly fly over to North's place to see if she was there, it turned out she wasn't there. Where could she be? Wait, she must be saving kids with North. That explains it. I quickly open up the portal to the Town of the Wolves.

I flew up to her house and went in to see Shadow taking care of a kid, so I go up and ask Shadow, "Hey, Shadow, any idea where your sister is?" He turns to me and tells me, "Hello, Jack. Elyon was just here with North. They went to find and save more kids, you just missed them." Then the kid asks me, "Who are you?" I looked wide eyed at the kid and asked him, "You can see me?"

The kid nods and comes up to me telling me, "My name is Dimitri. Elyon just saved me and brought me. Did she save you, too?" I snap out of it and tell him, "Not exactly. I'm one of her spirit friends. I'm Jack Frost." Dimitri looks wide eyed at me and tells me, "Jack Frost?! Your real?!" I nod with a big grin as he says, "Cool! Elyon told me I'd get to meet you guys, eventually! Can we do a snowball fight?"

I pretend to think it over and tell him, "I don't know, it all depends on Shadow here." Dimitri begs Shadow, "Please, Mr. Shadow? Can we have a snowball fight outside?" Shadow looks at us and tells us with a small smile, "Well, okay. But be careful though, okay?" Dimitri smiles and tells him, "We will!" Dimitri turns to me and tells me, "Let's go, Jack!"

I then make it snow all over us outside as Dimitri has some fun in the snow. I laugh at this and I see Shadow off to the side. He deserves to have some fun too. So I make one of my magic snowballs and threw one straight into Shadow's face. Shadow looked mad at first until he starts laughing as he joins in on the snowball fight action.

Shadow comes over to me and asks me, "Jack, do you like my sister?" So I answer him, "Of course, I do. She's a great friend." Shadow gets annoyed and tells me, "Not like that, you idiot! I meant if you liked her in the other way." I look at him shocked, and tell him, "No, I don't!" I didn't even realize I was blushing when Shadow smirks and tells me, "Ah-ha! I knew it! Wait until I tell Elie!"

I get mad at him and make a grab for him and yell at him, "Oh, no you don't!" I use my staff to grab him and Shadow looks toward me smirking, "So that's how you want to play it, huh?" He makes a lunge for me and we're wrestling on the ground. Dimitri watches this laughing, and Shadow grabs me in a half-nelson and next thing I know, a portal opens showing North and Elie, as I realize, 'I think we're in trouble!'

* * *

Elyon's POV:

North and I just came back from saving a child in Pakistan, and what do we find when we get back? Shadow giving Jack a half-nelson and Dimitri watching and laughing at this. I look at them annoyed, and Shadow tells me nervously, "Uh, this isn't what it looks like?" I get even more annoyed and throw Shadow off of him and I demand him as me eyes turn red and my ears are straight up, "What's going on here?!"

Dimitri comes over and explains to me, "Sorry, Elie. I asked Jack if we could have a snowball fight. Next thing I know, Shadow and Jack were wrestling on the ground." I smile at him and tell him as my eyes turn brown, "Don't blame yourself Dimitri. This is what happens when men value pride over their own lives." I then look at Jack and Shadow as they smile sheepishly as I tell them, "And you two! If I see fighting like that again...you two will never be able to have kids!"

They both get scared then and run inside with Dimitri and North laughing with North telling me, "Excellent threat, Little Wolf! Let's go inside and see if their still okay, da?" All three of us go inside, and the day continues like normal. Besides Dimitri, we brought three more children in so that we can help them get better and take them home. In Mexico, a girl named Josefina got lost and injured, a boy named Remy in Louisiana got lost in a swamp, and a girl in France named Marie got lost in the countryside.

North stayed for a while until he left for his workshop. I gave North a pendant, just in case if he ever wanted to visit. All four kids got cleaned, bandaged and fed and are now asleep. Emma came back as well and is now in bed. Shadow went to bed and when I was about to, Jack asks me, "Hey, Elie? I have something to show you in Burgess. Do you want to come with me?" I look at him and tell him with a smile, "Sure thing. The kids should be alright without me."

So Jack opens up the portal that takes us to the lake of where I saved Jamie the second time, and where I saw Jack die three hundred years ago. I couldn't believe I didn't remember Jack. He's such a nice guy. We make it over to the frozen lake as Jack tells me, "Welcome to my humble abode!"

I look around the lake still in awe of all of this as my eyes turn green and my tail wags. Jack then grabs my hand, and tells me, "Come on, we need to get moving. What I want to show you is over there." He points to a direction as I follow him. Just when we were almost there, Jack tells me, "Elie? I want you to close your eyes, okay? I'll lead you from here." I smile and do as I was told and tell him, "Okay, I'm ready."

Jack leads me through everything in our path until Jack finally stops. Jack then tells me, "When I say three, open your eyes. One…two…three!" I open my eyes and gasp seeing what Jack wanted to show me. It was a statue, but not an ordinary statue. It's a statue…made of ice! The statue shows a wolf and a human female beside it, but not an ordinary human female: The human is me!

I look at Jack in awe as my eyes turn yellow and my tail wags as I tell him, "Jack…Why did you?" Jack blushes as he tells me, "I thought this would be another great gift for you. Consider this a late Valentines Day gift. You gave me a lily when I fell through the ice, so I thought this statue of you in both forms would work. Do you like it?" I look at him and the statue for a few moments and tell him hugging him to death, "I love it!"

Jack stiffens at this and hugs me back telling me, "I'm glad you like it. Oh, almost forgot! I also wanted to show you this, too." He brings something out his pocket, and it was…the lily I left at the hole when Jack died?! But it's frozen now. Jack tells me, "I kept the lily safe because I always wanted to know who left it. When you told me it was you, I couldn't believe it! So I kept it safe, but since I knew it would wilt, I froze it so it would never melt. The same for the statue, it will never melt."

I smile at him with tears in my eyes as the pink colors in my eyes come back and my tail wags, as I tell him, "Thank you, Jack. If it weren't for Jamie, I probably would have never met you again." Jack smiles at this, and tells me, "Yeah, me too." For the next few hours, Jack and I had fun on his lake, he even taught me how to ice-skate since I've never been able to. He froze it over many times and I fell a few times but Jack caught me every time. We finally got back to the cabin at home with no problems. Luckily, Emma was at a sleepover with some wolf kids for the night.

The next morning came with it now being March 1. Now I get to hang out with Bunny. I finished giving Jack and Emma breakfast – she came back early - and told them I was going to be at the Warren after I dropped off the kids. I used my pendant to take me and the kids back to their homes, giving three of them their pendants while Emma has some fun with Jamie and his friends while Jack goes and gives snow to everyone even giving the Burgess kids a snow day or two.

I made it to the warren and my first thought was: AWESOME! This place is so unbelievably green! Flowers are all over the place and I'm in love with it! My eyes are pure gold again and my tail wags in excitement as I hear a voice telling me, "G'day Elyon. Welcome to the Warren!" I turn around and see that Bunny came to greet me with a grin on his furry face as I thought, 'This day is going to be great!'

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	14. Chapter 13 First Day With Bunny

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! In this chapter, Elyon will spend her first day with Bunny over at the Warren. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Also, if anyone has read my stories, Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom, and the Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, one of my favoriters, Maximus Potter, has done fanart for those two stories! *SQUEALS* I give full credit to her/him! And I don't own the pics!

Just go to the Deviantart website, type in 'Dawn Phantom' then click on Newest on the left side of the screen. Search until you find the recent newest 'Dawn Phantom 2'. Click onto Maximus Potter's Gallery and you'll see the first Dawn Phantom Pic! Maximus Potter is also making a pic of human Dawn, so be on the lookout!

So for those who have a deviantart account, please look at the pics and give your opinions to Maximus Potter!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 13: First Day With Bunny

Bunny's POV:

Today is the day that Elyon and I will hang out together today. As of now, I can use all of the help that I can. My ears perk up as I hear a portal opening up. I quickly dropped one of the googies that I finished painting and ran on all fours to where the portal opened up. And out of it, came Elyon in a pair of blue capris, a shirt with flowers all over it, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

She looks all over the Warren in awe as her eyes turn gold. I silently laugh at this, seeing this is how most act when they see the Warren for the first time. Who knows? Maybe we can have Jamie, Sophie and their friends come here sometime. Her tail wags in excitement, as I decide to make myself known by telling her, "G'day Elyon. Welcome to the Warren!"

I make my way to her as she tells me, "This place is incredible! Is it always spring in here?" I laugh and tell her, "Yeah, it is. It has to be or else the weather won't be so good for the whole place. If you'll follow me, I'll show you around." Elyon follows me as we move and she asks me, "I know this is a weird question, but where are we exactly?"

So I answer her, "Right now, we're actually in a part of Australia unseen by mankind." Then Elyon questions, "Australia? I thought it would've been somewhere else like Easter Island." I laugh at this and tell her with a smile, "Not exactly, sheila. Your thinking about a movie there." Then I get annoyed about that as I tell her, "I am nothing like that one rabbit. Who ever heard of an Easter Bunny that poops out candy?!"

Elyon tells me, "Apparently, someone who has a very active and weird imagination." I look at her, and start to laugh again as I tell her, "Maybe your right about that. Come on, let's keep going. We're almost there." We almost got to my painting spot as I tell her, "By the way, thanks for coming here to help. After what happened last Easter, this one is going to be my comeback year."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Jamie told me about what happened last year with the big battle with Pitch Black, at least from his point of view," Elyon tells me as one eye turns green and the other purple, we finally got to the spot. So I tell her, "Tell you what, Elyon…While we're painting some eggs, I'll tell you about my point of view through that whole adventure." Elyon tells me as we're sitting down, "Okay."

Elyon then looks around, I figure trying to find eggs as she asks me uncertainly, "Um, where are the eggs, Bunny?" I chuckle at her and tell her, "They'll be coming." Before she questions me, I let out a whistle, and right before my eyes, a couple dozen eggs appear as Elyon looks at them in wonder and awe as she questions me excitedly as her eyes turn gold and her tail wags, "Walking eggs?! Whoa! So that's how and why they can be hidden so well! I always thought you just put them down somewhere and that they're ordinary eggs?"

I shake my head and tell her with a smile, "Not exactly, sheila. My googies are created by nature itself. Each egg holds one thing, and that one thing is my center, hope. When children get an egg from the egg hunts, each egg holds a lot of hope: Hope for a new day and hope to get through the thinnest and the thickest of situations, no matter what kinds of bad things happen."

Elyon smiles and tells me, "Aww, that is so cute! At least your center talk is better than North's." I laugh at this and smile at her as I tell her, "That's what I wanted to hear. Now why don't we start painting some eggs? We have paint cans and the color river for us to use. And once lunch time comes around, we can take a break. Does that sound good to you?"

Elyon nods and tells me, "Sounds good to me. Let's get painting!" I smile at her as I figured it out, she's just like her mother. I may not have been able to forgive Diana, but maybe I can through her daughter. I wonder how Frostbite is doing?

* * *

Jack's POV:

Today is the day when Elie not only gets to hang out with Bunny, but the day I promised Emma that I would take her over to the Tooth Fairy Palace. Emma wanted to see the place, and to see if her teeth are there. So Emma got dressed in some spring clothes which include a pair of pants and a white tank top. I never thought I would ever see my sister in modern clothes, but oh, well.

Emma then asks me as she's waiting for me to open the portal, "Are you ready, Jack?" I nod and tell her, "Ready, Emma. But we need to be careful while we're there okay? Tooth will be very busy, after all." Emma nods and tells me, "Okay. What is Tooth's home like?" So I answer her, "Very big and full of teeth. You might want to hold on to me okay? Hen we get there, we might be in the sky, so I don't want you to fall."

Emma nods as I let her on my back and she holds onto my neck as I tell the pendant, "Portal, open! Destination: Tooth Palace." The portal opens and I go through it with Emma holding on tight. Just as I thought we landed in the air, and I begin flying. As I did I asked Emma, "Emma, you okay?" So Emma tells me, "Yeah, I'm okay. This is awesome!"

I grin at this as we got to the Palace as I dropped my sister off and she looks around the whole place in awe and we both then hear a voice, "Jack? Emma?" We turn around and we Tooth fluttering with her fairies as I tell her, "Hey, Tooth! I brought Emma here so she could see the place. Since she already saw the Warren and the North Pole, I thought maybe Emma could see the Tooth Palace."

Tooth smiles and tells me, "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Jack! Feel free to look around, Emma. But first…" Tooth zooms over to my mouth and pries my teeth open to check them and she tells me, "Your teeth are still great as usual, Jack. I still don't get how your teeth are so clean."

Tooth lets go of my mouth as I tell her, "Neither do I. Must be because I'm a winter spirit." And with that, Emma was shown around the whole place thanks to Tooth. Right now, Emma is playing with some of the fairies that are off duty, as Tooth asks me, "Jack? Can I ask you about something?" So I answer her, "Sure thing, Tooth. Fire away."

Tooth smiles and tells me, "So Jack, have you decided on doing anything while Elyon is with Bunny?" So I answer her, "No, not really. I was hoping to hang out with Elie, later this week. Why?" So Tooth tells me, "Oh, no reason. It's just that you seem happier lately." I smile and tell her, "Yeah, well, let's just say last night was a blast for me and Elie. I took her to my lake and gave her a gift."

Tooth squeals and begs me, "What gift!? Was it jewelry like when you gave her a necklace?!" I answer her, "No, not really. It's an ice statue of Elie in her wolf form and human form. I got the idea from when North makes the sculptures of his toys. I thought it would be a great gift for her. I even taught her how to ice skate and she loved it."

Tooth squeals and says, "Oh, Jack! I'm so happy for you! Sounds to me that you love Elyon." I blush at this and couldn't believe what she said as I told her, "I don't like her like that, she's only a friend, nothing more! I could never love her like that!" Tooth smiles and tells me, "That may be what you think, but what about how you feel? After all, what if she falls for someone else?"

And with that, Emma and I left when Emma was done playing with the fairies. I opened a portal to take us to Jamie's so that she can play with him and the others. I kept thinking of what Tooth said, could Elie really fall for someone else? What if she—NO! I don't like her like that! Right? I wonder how Elie's doing with Bunny?

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Bunny and I started painting eggs as he finished about 30 eggs so far, and I finished about thirty as well. I was concentrating really hard on the eggs. You could tell because both of my eyes are purple. The one I'm working on right now is a purple egg with special flowers of red, yellow and blue. As I was working on this, Bunny sees the eggs that I painted.

Most of them were flower based eggs, other looked like they were painted in the Native American style, and other eggs were painted like delicate pieces of art. Bunny tells me, "Now those are Easter Eggs! Where did you learn to paint like that?" So I tell Bunny finishing my flower egg, "Mom taught me. When she taught me how to paint, I fell in love with it. She once told me, 'Paint what's inside your heart.'"

I show Bunny the Native American eggs, and tell him, "These eggs are for Cheyenne. Since she lives in Montana where Native Americans were, I thought these eggs would do well for her." I then finished the egg I was working on, and told Bunny, "Mom even let me go on Easter egg hunts with her. But it was only to watch the kids and make sure they were doing okay. Other than that, I've never been on an Easter Egg Hunt before."

Bunny drops his paint brush in shock and looks at me in shock as he tells me, "You've never been on an Easter Egg Hunt before?!" I shake my head no, and tell him, "No, mom never let me near the egg hunts. She told me to stay with her, because she was worried you would take me away and that you would think mom kidnapped me."

Bunny gets closer to me and tells me as he stares at me, "Elyon, I would never do that. I cared about your mother too much to do that. The truth is, after I blamed Diana for the kid's death, I regretted it. I cared about your mother as if she was a sister to me. I would never forcefully take a child away. That's not what we Guardians do. When Jack told us your mother was gone, I couldn't believe it. One of my best friends gone, and I wasn't even able to say goodbye to her, I couldn't even apologize to her. I still miss her no matter how much time passes."

I look at Bunny wide-eyed and then smile sadly as my eyes turn blue, my ears droop as I set down my paint brush and hug Bunny. Bunny stays still, probably in shock that I hugged him, and I tell him with some tears falling as I tell him, "Bunny, trust me, I know how you feel. I miss her too. When I woke as a Protector, I kept thinking that my mother wasn't dead. But she is gone. There was nothing I could have done, except be with her when she died. Bunny, I would give up everything I have if it would mean, bringing her back."

Bunny then hugs me back close to him as he's chuckling, and sniffles as well as he tells me, "You really are just like your mother, Elie. Always caring about others instead of yourself, always there to help others when they need it, and you love kids so much, your heart could explode." Bunny lets go of the hug as do I as Bunny tells me, "Your mother raised you right, Elie. I'm glad I got to meet ya'. Man in the Moon made the right choice by choosing you."

I hug Bunny once more and he hugs me back as I tell him, "Thanks, Bunny. Mom would be happy that you still cared for her." Bunny and I let go as he gives me a noogie and tells me, "Yeah well, your mother always was such a softie." Bunny looks at the sky and asks me, "How about the two of take a break and have lunch? I can fix something for the both of us, but there's no other meat."

So I tell Bunny laughing a bit, "Don't worry about that. My kinds taste buds are the same as an ordinary human. So if you were to make me a salad, I'd be just fine." Bunny sighs saying, "What a relief! Now I won't have to worry about that!" Bunny and I laugh as we finally went to Bunny's home in the Warren for lunch.

* * *

Bunny's POV:

Elyon and I just finished lunch in my burrow. My burrow is under a tree and looks like a hill. I had a nice fruit salad and Elyon just mostly ate some fruit. Elyon and I were just about to head out to paint more eggs when her pendant came to life and her helper Hunter tells us, "Elyon, we have a problem over in Australia. Out in the outback, a pair of twins are being chased by dingos. The twins name's are Alexander and Brooke."

Elyon then looks over to me and tells me, "Bunny, want to help me out?" I smirk at this and tell her, "You got it, sheila!" I grab my boomerangs and some exploding eggs as Elyon opens a portal and we both go through it. We got to the outback and Elyon turns wolf to find a scent. North told me earlier that Elyon can only track the kids she needs to find.

Elyon perks up with both of her eyes green telling me, **"Found them! One of the smells is Pavlova and sweet cinnamon, and the other is Tim Tam with sugar. We have to hurry! I also smelled the dingos, they're close." **So I tell her, "What are we waiting for? An invite? Let's go!" Elyon nods and we start running until we found got to some trees and Elyon tells me, **"SSH! Look over there." **I look to where she tells me, and I see identical twins cowering in fear with the dingos in front of them.

Both twins have blonde hair and scared wide blue eyes, and I ask Elyon, "What's the plan Elie?" So she tells me, **"We can't let them get hurt. So here's what I want you to do. I'll distract the dingos while you calm down the kids." **I tell her with a strong nod,"Got it!" Elyon comes out of our spot and growls loud for the dingos to hear as her eyes turn red, and as they turn around and snarl as she charges forth to fight them.

I quickly got to the kids and asked them, "You okay, you little ankle-biters?" They look at me in awe as the boy, asks me, "Who are you, mate?" I smile and tell them, "I'm the Easter Bunny. You see that white wolf over there?" They both nod as I tell them, "Don't worry about her, mates. She's a very nice friend of mine. You won't have any problems with her around."

Then the girl tells me, "Thanks, Mr. Bunny. I'm Brooke and this is my twin brother Alexander." I tell them with a smile, "Nice to meet you buggers. Your safe now." I turn around to see how Elyon was doing, and she had just scared them off and fire is all over the place. Elyon then makes a wave of water from the air to put out the fires as she comes over and asks me as one eye turns green and the other brown, **"Are they okay, Bunny?" **So I answer her, "Yeah, they're fine. I don't see any injuries." I prove this by looking at them and they're okay.

Alexander comes over to Elyon and tells her, "Thanks for helping us, Ms. Wolf!" Elyon smiles as she tells them, **"It was no problem at all. My name is Elyon Lunawolf. But you can call me Elie. How about my friend and I here take you two home?" **Brooke then tells her, "Okay! Today is bring your kids to work day for our Daddy's business. If you can take us to the building where our Dad works around here, you can drop us off."

"Good idea. Let's get moving," I tell the kids as we get got to the reserve where their parents were working, and Elyon tells them, "**Well, this is it. It's time for you two to get back to your father." **Elyon grabs two pendants from her collar and gives them to the kids telling them, **"If one of you or the both of you are in trouble, just say my name, 'Elyon', and I'll be there to help you two. And who knows? You could probably see my friend here again, or my other friends, like Sandman, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost."**

They both smile and tell us, "Thank you!" They hug the both of us as they make their way to the building, and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes who hugs them tight, obviously worried about them. I look over at Elyon as she smiles at this and I can tell what she's thinking and her eyes turn blue and her ears droop. She really does miss her mother. I put a paw on her shoulder and told her, "Why don't we get back to the Warren? We'll paint a few more dozen eggs and you'll be done."

Elyon turns to me and smiles as she turns back to human form with her brown eyes and her ears perk up, and tells me, "That's fine. Thanks for helping me Bunny." I smile and hug her with one arm telling her, "Not a problem, Elie." Elyon then opens up a portal and we were taken back to the Warren. When we started painting eggs at our spot, I told Elyon what happened to our adventure last year from my point of view. She was shocked of all that happened: With Sandy's supposed death, Jack's supposed betrayal, and everything else, anyone would be shocked.

So far, the first day with Elyon was better than I thought it would be. Now if only the Guardians and I can get Jack to realize his feelings for Elyon and Elyon's feelings for Jack. They like each other alright, but they're too dense and busy. And with Fright not coming back until Halloween, we have plenty of time.

After all, if there's one thing about teenage spirits that I know of, its that they completely oblivious about love.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Hours passed and with more children to saved thanks to Bunny's help, we got about a hundred and fifty eggs finished. And right now, it's time for me to leave as I tell Bunny, "Thanks for letting me be here today, Bunny. Just use the pendant I gave you if you ever want me to come over and help you out with Easter and I'll be there." Bunny smiles and tells me, "You have my word, Elyon. As soon as Easter comes, you can help me out, if you want?"

I tell him, "I think that's a great idea. But my kind and I usually goes into different parts of the world to make sure children don't get lost on Easter. Just let me know, okay?" Bunny nods and tells me, "Deal. Now go on and get home, Elyon. You deserve it." I nod and open up the portal and went through it, now back home in my cabin. The door opens and Jack and Emma come in with Emma smiling and running up to me and hugging me, telling me, "Elie!"

I hug her laughing and ask her, "Hi, Emma! Did you have fun over at Tooth's Palace?" Emma nods smiling and tells me, "Yeah, it was fun!" Then she whispers to me, "But Jack looked a little red when we left." I get confused at this as I look over at Jack and he looks at me back, but then he turns his head and I think he's blushing? Okay, what the heck is with him?

I then go over to Jack and touch his shoulder and asked him, "Are you alright, Jack?" He then answers me still a little red, "Yeah, I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" I sigh at this and tell him, "Jack, you know you can tell me anything. I know your still nervous about remembering me from three hundred years ago. But I'm still here for you. You can tell me anything. No matter how weird it is."

Jack looks at me shocked and then smiles a little as he sighs, and tells me, "It was just something that Tooth told me, it was a little embarrassing." I smile and tell him, "Okay, that makes sense. I'm pretty sure it wasn't so bad. Now come on, guys. How about we get started on dinner?"

Emma and Jack agreed and as I was making dinner, I heard, 'Clueless.' I wonder who said that? Oh, well. The rest of the day went to normal as dinner was eaten, and everyone went to bed. I wonder how my visits with Bunny will turn out?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	15. Chapter 14 Bunny's Stories of Mom

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! In this chapter, Elyon will spend her first day with Bunny over at the Warren. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

I've got news! Maximus Potter just finished making a fanart for the human Dawn Fenton on my other active stories on the deviantart website! So go to Maximus Potter and go to see the fanart! Just type in Dawn Fenton, click newest on the left side of the screen, and find the one Maximus Potter made!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 14: Bunny's Stories of Mom

Elyon's POV:

It's been about a month since I started helping Bunny with his Easter Eggs. Today is actually the day before Easter. And the greatest part of it is, Bunny and I have about fifty eggs left to paint! Can you believe it?! I can't! But then again, Bunny wanted this Easter to be perfect unlike last year when Pitch almost won.

I can understand that. After all, Easter is an important holiday. But then again, so is Christmas. I can never decide which one I like better. Right now, Bunny and I just started painting some eggs as Bunny tells me, "Your doing pretty good there, sheila. Just a few more dozen eggs, and we'll be set for Easter."

I smile and tell him as my ears perk, tail wags and eyes are gold, "I can't wait! I can't wait to see all of their reactions. I only focused on making sure they were safe when they did the egg hunts." Bunny frowns a bit when I say this, as he knows I've never went on an Easter Egg hunt before. But then he smiles a bit telling me, as he messes up my hair with his paw, "Yeah? Well, this time, you'll be coming with me on all of them, and participate in an egg hunt."

I look at him shocked as my ears droop and eyes turn purple, and asked, "Really?" Bunny nods firmly as he tells me, "Definitely. After all, if its one thing I can't stand, it's that when a kid has never been on an Easter Egg Hunt in all their life. I'll make sure this one is perfect, not just for the kids of the planet, but for you as well."

I smile and hug him as my eyes turn brown as my tail wags, telling him, "Thanks, Bunny. You're a good friend. I guess its no wonder mom liked you." Bunny smiles and says, "Yeah, well…Your mother always cared about others instead of herself. That and she knows how to cheer me up. As soon as we're finished with all of the eggs, we'll take a break and wait for Easter tomorrow."

I smile at this and I tell Bunny, "Oh, I almost forgot. Jack asked if it was possible that Jamie, Sophie and their friends can come here to the Warren. Since Sophie was here, the kids are jealous that she got to go." Bunny looks like he's thinking about it, and then tells me, "I don't see why not. After all they got to see the Pole, so them seeing the Warren won't be a bad idea."

I nod at this and tell him, "Great! I'll contact Jack real quick, and he can bring the kids." Bunny looks at me funny and asks me, "Did you and Jack plan this?" I start fidgeting and nervously tell him as my ears droop and my eyed turn black, "Uh, maybe?" Bunny smirks and tells me, "You little trickster. I think Jack got to you, didn't he?" I blush at this as he tells me teasingly, "You like the show pony, don't ya?"

I nervously tell him, "No, of course not!" I back away as he starts to advance towards me with a grin, "But ya do." I then run away in wolf form with Bunny laughing and him chasing me. How does he know I have a crush on Jack? He finally catches me as I contact Jack and tell him to bring in the kids.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I just got the call from Elie saying it's okay to bring the kids. They were all planned for this as I see them make the way to my pond with Sophie in tow. I even brought Emma with me. I figured she'd want to see them again. They all run and Jamie asks me with a big grin on his face, "Well, did Bunny say it was okay?!" I nod and tell them, "Yep. According to Elie, Bunny said it was good for you to come. Their almost done painting eggs for Easter. So we better get a move on."

Sophie cheers happily, "Bunny, Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" I laugh at this as I open the portal to the Warren and we all stepped in it, and found ourselves in the Warren, with the kids looking around in wonder as Pippa exclaims, "Wow! This place is beautiful!" Cupcake then says, "You can say that again. At least we know why he likes it here."

But Claude says, "Ah, man! I thought it was going to be like that place in the Hop Movie?" Then Caleb says, "Yeah! Where is this place anyway?" So I answer them, "Somewhere in Australia. And not on Easter Island, if Bunny heard you say that, he'd probably have a cow."

But then Bunny's voice rings through the Warren, "Yeah, but I wouldn't do that to a kid, Frostbite." We all turn around to see Bunny right behind us with Elie at his side as she says, "Yeah, same here. Hey kids! Glad you could make it!" Elie runs over and greets the kids and they say 'hi' back as Monty asks, "How do you like it here, Elie?"

She smiles and tells him with her eyes brown, "It feels great to be here. I might have the kids over at the Town of the Wolves come here for Easter Egg hunts. As long as Bunny doesn't mind, of course." Bunny smiles and tell her, "I don't mind one bit. We'll start on that next year." Bunny turns to the kids and I and he tells us, "We're almost done painting the eggs. Elyon and I just have a few dozen more and we'll all be able to have some fun. So just wait a little longer."

About an hour later, they painted all of the remaining eggs. But before they did so, Elie was able to do a spell on the kids, besides Emma, to make the clones and send the clones to Burgess, Pennsylvania. The eggs are all finished and all of the kids were given a personal tour of the whole Warren. They all fell in love with it.

Finally we stopped in Bunny's burrow where he sleeps and it looks more like a house on the inside. Its very cozy. We're all in the living room part of the house where Bunny brings us all snacks as Emma then asks Bunny, "Bunny? Do you have stories of Elyon's mom like North did?"

Bunny looks confused and asks me, "What kind of stories did he tell you all?" So I tell him eating my snack, "North told us how you met Diana, and how Diana did her sword training with him." Bunny laughs and says, "Figures. North would want to tell his best stories about that firecracker."

Bunny looks at Elyon, and says with a small smile, "How about I tell you all some stories then? I'll gladly tell you all, how I met Diana. I was the first Guardian to meet her, and that is an interesting story. Ya'll might want to get comfortable for this, that includes you Pup." Elie told me that Bunny's been calling her 'Pup.' Like how North called her, 'Little Wolf.'

I laughed at this as Elyon comes over to us with her ears perked up, her tail wags softly and one eye becomes green and the other purple as Bunny begins telling how he met her mother, "It all started on Easter around three thousand years ago…"

* * *

**PAST!**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

**Today is Easter and today, E. Aster Bunnymund, was prepared for this Easter. But the thing is, he wasn't prepared for who and what he could find on this special holiday. He became friends with someone who became one of his best friends, and also became like a sister to him…**

Today's Easter and Bunnymund is prepared. He got all of the eggs needed for the kids and he set out and made his way over to Africa. HE set all of the eggs down and waited for the children who so desperately waited and searched for the magic eggs. Bunny laughs at this seeing all of the kid's happy faces.

But then Bunny smells a different kind of smell as he watches the kids. This smell smelled like fur, jasmine and different flowers. He looks around carefully trying to find where the smell came from. He then finds the smell, and his eyes widened and his eyes hold fear, as he sees the source. It was a wolf: A white wolf. He growls seeing the creature as he sneaks to where she is and he's right behind her.

He prepares to jump her and take her away from the kids and when he does so, she turns around, jumps and grabs him with her teeth and throws him away from her and the kids. Bunny looks at the wolf astounded, that it threw him. Bunny growls at this and grabbed his boomerangs and fights the wolf with great speed. But the wolf fights back with flexibility and her teeth.

A couple minutes later, they took their fight to an area where no one can see them, and you can clearly see the bite and scratch marks on Bunny. Bunny had to admit the wolf has a lot of bite in her. Just before they could continue fighting, a voice calls out, "Diana!" The two figures turn to the voice and find that a young boy called out to name. Then the wolf tells the child, as somehow Bunny hears the voice in his head, **"Abassi? What are you doing here?"**

Bunny looks at the wolf and kid confused as he sees the kid staring at him and Bunny asks the kid, "You know that beast?" Abassi nods and tells him, "Yes, I do. Diana save me two days ago. If not for her, I be eaten by lion." Bunny looks at the kid flabberghasted as the wolf tells him, **"Abassi is right, rabbit. I saved him from the lions. I am only here to make sure that him and the kids are safe during their egg hunts. I won't kill or eat them. I'm not an animal."**

Bunny looks at the wolf confused as the wolf turns to the kid and tells him, **"Abassi, go on back with your friends. He will not harm me. After all, in a way, him and I are the same. Now get back home, Abassi, before your parents start to worry." **Abassi nods and hugs Diana saying, "Thank you, Diana." Diana then says to the child, **"Not a problem, little one."**

Abassi leaves as Bunny steps closer to the wolf warily, and asks, "Who and what are you, Sheila?" Diana laughs and tells him, **"Sorry, rabbit. I cannot tell you. You'll have to talk with the one known as, Man in the Moon. He'll explain who and what I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home now. I can sense that the egg hunt here is over. Until next time, E. Aster Bunnymund."**

The wolf runs away and disappears without a trace. Bunny was suspicious since she said she knew Man in the Moon. But when he finished the egg hunts, he went back to the Warren to speak with Man in the Moon. MIM told him how he created the Protectors and who the white wolf he encountered was. He got his answer with the name of Diana Lunawolf, the most powerful Protector, and lover of all children.

That's when Bunny decided that he wants to get to know the white wolf. So the next Easter, searched all over the world during the egg hunts and couldn't find her, until h tried Africa and he did. He found Diana watching an egg hunt with all of the kids. So he waited until it was over and prepares to go to her when she suddenly turns human form.

He couldn't believe it. Her human form in his own word was… beautiful. She has full white hair, gold eyes, tanned shin with white wolf ears and tail and is wearing a dress and a cloaked robe. He then goes over and tells her, "Returning back to the beginning of it all, aren't we?"

Diana turns around and tells him with a small smile, "Yes, well…I had to make sure Abassi was doing okay. Looks like MIM told you about me, huh? I'm not here to harm anyone. But if I were to harm someone, it would be Pitch Black." Bunny laughs at this and tells her, "I get it. Sorry for last year, I was worried you were going to kill the kids."

Diana nods and tells him, "I can understand. I probably would have done the same thing. I have a kid myself, but he's immortal now at the age of eighteen. I'd give anything to protect a child. And I know, you Guardians would do the same. Let's be friends, Bunnymund. After all, at least I got to know you first than North. MIM told me everything about you Guardians. At least you beat North in something: Meeting me."

Bunny looks at her shocked and with a smug grin, says, "Your not half bad, Sheila. Not bad at all. Friends, it is." And with that, Bunnymund and Diana became pals. If they only knew that their friendship can only last for so long…

* * *

**FUTURE!**

**BUNNY'S POV:**

I finished telling that story as the kids chatted about it as Elyon tells me as her eyes turn green, "So that's how you and my mom met." Then she has a smug grin on her as she asks me as her eyes turn brown, "So, you and my mom must have been rivals, huh?" I nervously chuckle at this putting a paw behind my head saying, "Yeah, I guess we were." I then get back to normal as I then tell everyone, "You see, kids, not only was Diana an expert at fighting, but she was also a master of magic."

Cupcake asks Bunny, "What kind of magic?" I answer her, "All kinds of magic: Simple, hard, spells, warlocks, wizards, witches. Those kinds of magic she was great at. She studied every kind of magic imaginable. You could say she memorized every single little spell. She knew everything about magic." Pippa then says, "Did Diana help you out on Easter Egg hunts?"

I nod and tell her, "She sure did. She helped out in every single hunt. I remember the first time she helped me. I had just brought her into the Warren…"

* * *

PAST!  
NO ONE'S POV:

**XX Bunny had just brought Diana into his Warren where she agreed to help him for Easter…**

The day before Easter came as Diana and Bunny paint the eggs for all of the kids. Diana looks at the Warren in wonder and fell in love with the place at first sight. Bunny asks her, "You like it?" Diana in her human form says with a smile, "This place is beautiful! I never thought I would find a place as beautiful as this!"

Bunny laughs and tells her, "Glad you like the place. Let's get started with painting the eggs." A couple hours later, the both of them finished painting the last few hundred eggs. Diana was surprised to know that the eggs have two little legs. She was as curious as a child. Diana loved helping Bunny with the eggs, and making sure the eggs got to their egg hunt destinations safely.

Two days after Easter, she and Bunny were in his home where she found a book of spells. She asks Bunny, "Bunny? What's this one spell in here?" Bunny hops over to see and reads what she's reading. Bunny then says as he takes the book and puts it away, "Sorry, Diana. But that book is classified. That book has some of the most powerful spells in existence. That particular spell is forbidden for a reason. Promise me you won't do anything with it."

Diana sighs and tells him, "Okay. I promise. I won't use that spell." But what Bunny didn't know, was that Diana grabbed the book when Bunny wasn't there in his burrow. Within the book was a spell, a spell so forbidden, no one would attempt it. Except of course, maybe Fright….

* * *

**FUTURE!**

**ELYON'S POV:**

I knew mom loved Easter for a reason. But what's with the spell he was talking about? Why would my mother be so interested with it? After that, more stories were passed around and with that, the day was done and Easter came the next day. All of the Burgess kids were excited, but it wasn't just them that was excited, it was also Elyon that was excited.

Elyon meets up with Bunny as he tells her, "You ready, Sheila? All of the eggs are headin' straight through the tunnels." I nod and tell him as my eyes turn blue for being a bit nervous, "Yep, I'm ready. I'm kind of nervous, though. I sucked in the ears and the tail, but…" Bunny puts a paw on my shoulder and tells me with a grin, "You'll be fine. There are two separate egg hunts. One's for all of the kids in Burgess, and the other is for Jamie, Sophie, their friends and you. Now, come on. Let's get moving. The eggs will find their own places to hide. We'll head to Burgess first."

And with that, Bunny and Elyon left for Burgess when they were sure all of the eggs made it through the tunnels safely. We got to Burgess and made it there safely, as all of the kids started the egg hunt. Bunny smiled at this knowing this Easter is a lot better than last year. When those kids were done, it was now time for Jamie, Sophie and their friend's, and my turn.

We got to the spot and I did the egg hunt with them. The eggs for me must have been hid real well, and I found them, as the others found there's. I had to admit, Easter is real fun, especially when you're finding the eggs. This was the greatest Easter ever! I think my gold eyes when they changed became even brighter! I'm glad Bunny is getting used to me. Once April and May are done, I get to hang out with Tooth. I hope Tooth, Baby Tooth and all the other mini fairies don't mind me being around. What I still don't get though, is what was that spell mom was so intrigued with?

I'll find out someday, but for now, I want to enjoy this Easter. After all, we all need hope, even in our darkest hour

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	16. Chapter 15 Last Visit With Bunny

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! For all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. In this chapter, Elyon will spend her final day with Bunny over at the Warren and at the Town of the Wolves and saving children. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers! I just put a new cover picture which is Dawn Fenton's human form from my other stories! All credit goes to MAximus Potter, here on Fanfiction and deviantart!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 15: Last Visit With Bunny

Elyon's POV:

Today is the last day of May, and the last day that I hang out with Bunny. After him, I get to hang out with Tooth for the summer months. I really loved hanging out with Bunny. He always has a bunch of stories of him and my mom. Bunny has been helping me save children if he was with me. Jack has been hanging out with me too. Jack and I had fun with April Fool's Day, especially if we were pranking Bunny!

After Easter, Bunny has been helping me with magic spells I never knew about. I kept asking him what that one spell was from the book my mother took, but Bunny wouldn't tell me. Like he said the spell was forbidden for a reason. So forbidden your not allowed to speak about it until it happens. So I let it go, until I tried to find the book in my cabin in case mom left it there.

But it wasn't there at all! I even asked Shadow and my dad about it, but they didn't know where it was. Either that, or they weren't allowed to tell me. But I shouldn't be talking about that. Bunny has also helped me train with my mother's sword. Right now we're in a clear part of the Warren where there's room for us to practice. All over the Warren, you can clearly hear the fighting going on.

I try to slash and hit Bunny with the sword as he tries to hit me with his boomerangs, as all of the Egg Sentinels are watching it all with interest. Bunny charges straight for me, as I jump to his head, grab his shoulders and throw myself away from him. I land on the ground as Bunny turns around scared and smirks as he tells me, "Not bad, sheila. North has been teaching you well."

I smirk and tell him as one eye turns orange and the other green, "Yeah, I know. But I learned something from you, too." I charge straight for him and slide underneath him and kicked him in the back causing him to drop his boomerangs, as I step on him as I turn wolf form pinning him down as I tell him, **"Give up, bloke?" **Bunny laughs as he tells me, "Now that is how you fight, Pup. Okay, we're done for today."

I get off of him and turn human once more and I give Bunny back his boomerangs and he asks me, "Well then Elyon, what do you want to do on your last day with me?" I think about it for a moment wth my ears drooped and I then decide with my eyes turning purple as I tell him, "How about you come with me to Town of the Wolves for the day? There were some things you haven't seen yet. I can even take you to a meadow where every flower in the world is blooming and growing, despite whatever season it is."

Bunny then looks interested as he tells me with a smile, "Really?" I tell him nodding with a smile, "Yeah, really. And you can help me help children for the whole day. Some of them might have to be taken to my cabin for them to heal and rest. You can come along and help out. Who knows? We might see Alexander and Brooke again."

Then Bunny smirks and says, "Sure thing. Just let me tell the Egg Sentinels to keep an eye on some things and we'll be ready." I smile at this as my eyes turn gold, my ears perk up and tail wags and I tell him, "Okay, then. As soon as you're done, we'll leave." Bunny finished talking to his Egg Sentinels he was going to be gone for a while and we leave through a portal straight to Town of the Wolves.

* * *

Bunny's POV:

Elyon and I made it through the portal with no problems and we made it to Town of the Wolves. I still can't get over the place: The children running freely with all of the wolf people, everyone being safe, and everything that they all need. Diana and Elyon truly made this place into a paradise for the wolf people and the human children. Elyon then starts to pull me to one of the buildings, when she tells me, "Come on, I want to show you the candy factory."

We enter the factory and immediately start to love it. You see, if Pookas eat a lot of candy, they'll go crazy. There was all types: chocolate, marshmallows, cinnamon, peppermint and many others. Elyon has to taste different candies to make sure they're good for the children. I smile at this seeing that she really does love kids, making sure that they all eat healthy.

Elyon then finally takes me over to the flower meadow, and I look all over and say, "Well, would you look at that? You were right. Every flower in the world, amazing." Elyon smiles as her ears droop and her eyes turn blue as she says, "I know. My mom brought me here so many times. I still come here even after she died. She brought me here to calm me down whenever I got sad. She always told me, 'You will always be my precious flower. Because you have beauty inside and out, you will never wither.'"

I looked at her as she started talking about her mother. I felt tears in my eyes as she said this. Of all of us Guardians, I was the closest to Diana. And wouldn't you know it? Frostbite became the closest to Elyon because they're both teenagers and their still trying to get used to things, with Jack being a Guardian, and Elyon still trying to get used to being with us and fulfilling her mother's legacy.

I put my hand on Elyon's shoulder and lnee; down to her and tell her, "Elyon? Listen to me. Your mother would be very proud of all that you have done for your people and every single last dang kid in the whole world. This meadow is an example of that. All of these flowers are taken care of, just like all the kids that you and your kind bring here. Your mother saved you when you were a baby, remember? If she hadn't found you, you would have never been here, and there would be no one to take care of this place. I loved your mother, like a sister. Like I promised her, I'll protect you from Fright when he comes back. I promise."

She looks at me shocked and then smiles with one yellow eye and one blue eye as she hugs me and tells me, "Thanks, Bunny. I'll bet mom would be happy that you and the Guardians got to know me like you did with her." I smile at this and hug her tighter. This kid is too hard on herself. She deserves our trust and her new position as Guardian.

I tell her standing up as she lets go, "Now, why don't we go to your cabin and see if we can wait for any kids that need saving?" She smiles and tells me, "Sounds like a good plan." We head on over to her cabin and just like that, her pendant flared to life with Hunter telling her, "Elyon, we have a problem. Its Alexander and Brooke again from Australia. According to the scanner, dingos are chasing them. You have to hurry and find them." She then tells him, "On it!"

Elyon turns to me and I tell her, "You know I'm in this, so let's go get those anklebiters!" Elyon nods and smiles as she opens the portal to the outback in Australia, and we have to find the kids.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Bunny and I made it to the outback and I immediately turn wolf to find their smells. I found them as my eyes turn green and I tell Bunny, **"Bunny, I found their scents! Their close by, and I can also smell human blood! They must be hurt, so we have to go and fast!" **Bunny nods as we run to find the kids and we found them cowering in fear and the dingos are in front of them. I quickly run forward and make the earth around me cut off the dingos from the kids as yell to Bunny, **"Bunny, take care of the wolves, I'll help the kids!"**

Bunny nods and goes to fight them as I ask Alexander and Brooke, **"Alex, Brooke are you two okay?" **Brooke answers, "I'm fine, but my brother isn't. One of the dingos scratched him in the arm." I look at the scratch on Alex's arm and I tell him, **"Ooh, that looks deep. Don't worry, kids. I'll take you over to my place where you can rest until that scratch heals."**

Bunny comes over and tells me, "The dingos ran off, are the kids alright?" Alex goes over to Bunny tells him, "I got scratched, mate. But my sister is okay." Then Brooke tells me, "Elyon? Mum and dad are busy over in the city, but we can take care of ourselves at hom when you drop us off." I nod and tell them, **"That's good. At least, you'll be safe. It will be better if you stay the night. Later today, my friends and I were thinking about having a movie night at my home. Since you'll be coming to my place, you can participate. Does that sound good?"**

Then the pair of twins smile in glee as they say together, "Yeah!" Bunny smiles and tells them, "Well, then. Let's get moving back to the cabin." I open the portal and when we got to the Town, Alex and Brooke look at the Town from below in awe as Alex asks me, "This is where you live, Elyon?" I nod and tell him, **"Yes, this is where I live, Alex. There are many of my kind here in this town, and they go all over the world to help and save any child in need. Now, we need to go inside, so I can treat your wound."**

Both of the kids go inside with Bunny and I, and as soon as the doors close, I turn back to human form with brown eyes as my tail wags and ears perk as the kids look at me in awe, as Brooke asks me, "Your human?" I nod and tell her, "Yes, Brooke. I'm also human. I'm what's known as a wolf-human. I'll tell you two about me and my kind in a bit, but first, I want to fix up your brothers injury."

Brooke nods as I bring the first aid kit and a special mixture of herbs I made to help quicken the healing process of scratches and bite marks. Before I put some on Alex, I told him, "Alex? This is going to sting for a bit. But this special mixture will help out the scratch, okay?" Alex nods and I start to put some on and he winces at this. I finished putting some on him and start to bandage it up as I tell him, "The herb mixture I put on your wound, will speed up the healing process. It should feel better by tomorrow when I bring you and your sister home. Does that sound good to the both of you?"

Alex and Brooke nod and smile as they tell me, "Yeah, Elie." I smile and tell them as I finished bandaging Alex's arm, "Great. I'll show you your rooms in a bit. My friend Emma should be here soon, with her brother Jack Frost." Then Brooke asks excitedly, "Jack Frost?! The spirit of winter? He can make it snow?!" I nod and laugh a bit telling her, "That's right. He's a really good friend of mine. And if we're lucky he can make it snow here on the floor and you two can experience snow." They both cheer at this as I hear Bunny groan and I tell him, "Don't worry, Bunny. It will only be inside only."

Bunny smiles at this as we then got another call from Hunter saying that more kids need saving, so I call Shadow and ask him to look over Alex and Brooke. He came over as quick as possible and Bunny and I got to work on saving more kids. My movie night with Jack, the kids and I is coming up later today, and I have something planned for Jack. I mean, he gave me gifts out of his friendship, so I figured, I could do the same. I just hope Jack likes my gift.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Today, I decided to take Emma with me all over the world for her to see how I make it snow, before mine and Elie's planned movie night. Emma loved seeing how the world changed in 300 years. She especially loved Paris with all of the different smells of food and everything else. I loved seeing my sister smile. When I remembered my past, I still couldn't believe I had a sister and how Jamie seemed so familiar and why I was so interested in him.

After all this time, I was glad Elie had been taking care of her. My little sister meant so much to me when I was human and she still does now that she's here. Emma and I then made our final stop in Burgess now that its 6:00 PM, and its time for movie night. We all met at the lake as Emma asks the kids, "Are you guys ready for movie night?" Cupcake smiles and says, "You bet. We got some popcorn bags." And then Pippa says, "And we got the soda."

Claude then asks me, "So is Bunny going to be with us?" I tell them, "Yep and so will the other Guardians. After all, tonight's theme is alternate movie versions of all of us Guardians. Even if Bunny will hate his from the Hop Movie." We all laugh at this as I open up a portal to Elie's cabin and we all went in and into the cabin and we se Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy talking with a pair of identical twins with blonde hair and Elie coming down the stairs wearing a summer dress and is barefoot as her eyes are brown and tail wags as she sees us and greets us, "Welcome everybody. Now that your all here, we can get started."

Caleb then cheers out, "Yeah, movie night!" All of the other kids cheers as they all got situated with the other pair of twins now known as Brooke and Alex. Their the only other kids here, besides Emma, Jamie and his friends. They got to know each other as Elie prepares the popcorn and other snacks for our movie night as Monty yells out, "Are the snacks and drinks ready?"

Elie comes out with the snacks and tells us, "Yep, they're all done and ready to be eaten and drinked." All of the kids cheer as Sandy makes a cheer pose and Tooth squeals saying, "I can't wait to see this Tooth Fairy movie!" Then North says, "It movie time. Let's get to watching, no?"

Then Bunny says as he groans miserably, "Why do I have a feeling about this whole night?" Then Brooke and Alex come over to me and ask me, "Who are you?" I smile and tell them, "I'm Jack Frost, one of Elie's friends. Hope you kids will our movie night." They smile at this and we all got started on our movie night. As soon as the movies started, Elie made sure to make copies of the kids and sent them to the kids homes. Too bad Sophie couldn't come.

First we watched the Santa Clause 3 movie that had all of our alternate selves, and I couldn't believe this one that had me in it. I would never intentionally destroy Christmas! Who would want to do that?! Then we watched the Tooth Fairy movie with Dwayne the Rock Johnson, and for giggles, we watched the HOP movie. Bunny got so mad when we all laughed at the part where EB poops out candy, well actually, Bunny got mad about every part in the movie and got scared of the chick-bunny mutant.

All in all the movie night was great and Jamie and his friends stayed the night with us since their cloned selves are staying with the parents. All the Guardians are in their selected bedrooms, and so are all of the kids. I was about to head to bed as I hear Elie asking me, "Jack? Can I talk to you real quick before you go to bed?" I smile and tell her, "Sure thing." We go over to the fireplace as I'm still wearing the Frost Medallion.

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Jack and I sit on the couch after I grabbed the gift I made for Jack. I tell Jack giving him his gift as my eyes turn green, "This is for you. I figured, since you've been giving me gifts, I would give you my own gifts." Jack looks at me shocked and confused as he tells me, "You didn't have to get or make me anything, Elie." Look down and tell him, "I know, but I felt you deserved it, and who knows? You might actually need it."

Jack opens the gift that was covered in cloth and looks at the object in awe as I tell him, "It's an ice dagger. I figured if you ever lost your staff, you could use this dagger to fight with. It works like your staff, you'll just need to learn how to use it." Jack looks at me shocked about his new gift as it has a white hilt that looks like a wolf and the blade of it is pure ice. Then Jack smiles and tells me, "Elie, its beautiful. I can definitely use it in case for emergencies."

Jack sets it on the ground and tells me as he hugs me, "Thanks, Elie. That was a great gift." I had no idea what to do so I hugged him back as I was blushing. Why does this boy make me blush so much? I didn't even notice my eyes turning pink. If only I had noticed a pair of violet eyes watching it all as it squealed in joy… Jack and I then went to bed as I stayed in the living room as I tell Manny through a window that lets me see the moon as my eyes turn purple, "Why do I have a strange feeling you want me and Jack to be together? I think Jack only sees me as a sister, besides I bet Jack and Tooth are together anyway, after all, Tooth is prettier than me."

I then go to sleep still not noticing the same pair of violet eyes that watched me talk with Man in the Moon. The next day came as Jamie and his friends were taken home, and the Guardians left for their homes except for Tooth, she was waiting for me as Jack and Emma went out for more fun around the world. I'm now wearing a pair of brown shorts, white tennis shoes and a white tank top since Jack told me, it feels like summer where Tooth lives.

Tooth then asks me, "Are you ready, Elie?" I nod and tell her with a smile as my eyes become gold, "I'm ready, Tooth." Tooth smiles as I open the Portal to our destination, 'Tooth Palace.' We went through it and I was astounded of what was there: A giant palace and maybe millions of mini versions of Tooth appeared either with teeth or coins or even both. Tooth then tells me throwing her arms in the air, "Welcome to Tooth Palace, Elie!" I make a big grin as I thought, 'I am so going to love this place!'

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	17. Chapter 16 First Day With Tooth

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! For all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. In this chapter, Elyon will spend her first day with Tooth over at Tooth Palace. If any of you have read The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, due to time, I will only be able to update that story either one chapter or two chapters a week. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 16: First Day With Tooth

Tooth's POV:

I'm so excited! Elyon gets to come here and help me out with my teeth hunting! Ever since the battle with Pitch, I always make sure that I get to go out and collect children's teeth. And thanks to Man in the Moon, my fairies can now sense which teeth need to be collected by which kids. This way, I won't be so busy and blurting out locations. So now they can handle it themselves.

Elie and I made it to Tooth Palace as I show the Palace and tell her, "Welcome to Tooth Palace." All of my fairies are still working as Elie says as her eyes turn yellow, "Whoa! This place is awesome! Jack was right about this place, it does feel like summer here. I could probably stay here for the whole summer and never go home!" I laugh at this and tell her, "Yes, I guess your right about that."

But then Elie tells me as her eyes turn purple, "But then again, I'm a little busy around this time of year. During the summer, sometimes kids go too far away from places where their families are. Like when a family goes out camping during the summer, there's a chance that a kid can actually go missing if they stray too far from the campsite. But it only happens basically about 10 times throughout the whole summer. The rest of the summer time, kids spend it inside or they just go to somewhere that's cool and wet with their parents."

I nod and tell her, "I understand. During the summer, my fairies tell me that kids will sometimes stay up longer at night to get a glimpse, or meet me or my fairies. That's why because my fairies are so small they can be practically unseen." All of a sudden chirps were everywhere as Baby Tooth appears and chirps in happiness as she sees Elie, and flies over to her and says hello, and rubs her head on her cheek.

Elie laughs as her one of her eyes becomes yellow and the other brown as she holds Baby Tooth in her hands as she tells her, "Hello, Baby Tooth! I haven't seen you in a while." Baby Tooth chirps nodding yes as Elie listens to what she says and Elie answers, "Why yes, Baby Tooth. Things have been doing just fine over at the Town of the Wolves. So has Jack and his little sister, Emma. I think he likes being there more than his own lake back in Burgess."

Baby Tooth laughs at this as Elie laughs as well. I smile at this, as I see that Elie will get along just fine being here. I then remembered what happened last night. Elie is too hard on herself, she thinks that Jack and I should be together, even though I only think of myself as a mother figure to Jack. And Elie and Jack are so oblivious of their feelings for each other. When will they realize it, I don't know. But as long as the Guardians and I can do what we can to get them to realize it, then that's all I need.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I wait outside for Emma, as I decided that today we'd go and check out Sandy's island. I haven't been there yet, so we were hoping that Sandy wouldn't mind if we appeared. Finally Emma comes out in a t-shirt and shorts and she's barefoot as I ask her, "Are you ready, Emma?" Emma nods and smiles as she tells me, "I'm ready, Jack."

I smile as I open up the portal to Sandy's place with my own Full moon pendant Elie gave me, and Emma and I walk in. When we got there, we look at the place in awe. The island is full of Sandy's dream sand and we can see dreamsand animals, trees and even flowers. Man, Sandy has one heck of a great home! Emma then tugs on my sleeve as she tells me as she points to an area, "Hey, Jack look!"

I look to where she's pointing and I smile seeing Sandy appear as he waves and Emma goes over and says to him, "Hi, Sandy! Your place is really great." Sandy laughs silently as he makes a check mark appear over his head, and Emma giggles as I come up to them and ask Sandy, "Hey, Sandy. Hope we're not bothering you. I thought I'd come here with and Emma and see your place, since we saw everybody else's."

Sandy nods as he smiles and lets out a sand image that looks like a welcome mat with the word 'Welcome' on it. Emma runs around looking at everything as she laughs and I was about to follow her, until Sandy pokes me and jerks his thumb behind him as I guessed what he's trying to tell me, "You want to talk to me about something Sandy?" Sandy nods and smiles, glad that I understood him as we make our way to a sand stream.

We finally stopped as we got there as I asked him, "So Sandy, what do you want to talk to me about?" Sandy smiles and makes a wolf image out of his sand, so I question him, "You want to talk about Elie?" Sandy nods as I tell him, as I sighed annoyed and told him, "What is it with you guys asking me about Elie? You guys haven't been this suspicious since you guys found out Elie is supposed to be a Guardian. What's making you all so curious?!"

Sandy then starts to look nervous as he then makes an image of wolf out of sand then a sand image of a snowflake and of a heart. A HEART?! I knew I blushed as I question Sandy, "Sandy? Please don't tell me you and the Guardians think I have a crush on Elie?!" Sandy nods nervously as I face-palmed myself as I groaned, "Great, just great. I'm guessing that's why everyone's been asking me if I like Elie?"

Sandy smiles nervously as if telling me he's sorry, so I tell him with a small smile as I tell him, "I forgive you, Sandy. At least now I know why you've all been acting like this. Well, let me tell you this, I don't have feelings for Elie. Besides, even if I did, she probably doesn't like me like that anyway." Sandy shakes his head saying no, but I tell him getting angrier, "Sandy, how many times do I have to say this? I do not like Elie like that! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my sister and leave!"

I then leave Sandy there as I didn't notice him sulk about it all. I look to search for Emma as I found her sleeping peacefully. I start to smile at this as I thought that maybe she got so tired, she laid on the sand and fell asleep. So I carry her and open the portal straight to Elie's cabin. But as I went through the portal, I thought over what Sandy was trying to tell me. Do I really like Elie like that, and does she like me like that?

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Tooth shows where the containers for every child's teeth are at after she checked mine. She said my teeth were perfect as usual. I had to admit, she and her fairies are very organized. Baby Tooth has been on my shoulder since she saw me. Then Tooth tells me, "That reminds me, Elie, I'm pretty sure that your baby teeth have come out, right? Do you have them?" I nod as she tells me, "I thought so. You see every child's teeth hold precious happy memories. So every time, it comes out, it was after something good happened to them."

"Whoa. I had no idea. Maybe I should bring my teeth here, so I can have them for safekeeping," I tell Tooth as she nods and tells me as my eyes turn green, "That might be a good idea, Elie. You'll never know if you wind up with amnesia all of a sudden. As long as your teeth are here, they can be used to bring back your memories."

I nod as I tell her, "Thanks Tooth, that means a lot. My mother always told me that baby teeth are more than just teeth, she once told me that they are pieces of our childhood. Once the last baby tooth falls, that's when they are ready to grow up. That's why mom told me to keep all of my baby teeth. I have them in a special place back at my cabin. Next time I come here, I'll give them to you so we can put them somewhere safe."

Tooth nods as she says, "Sounds good to me. Why don't we have some lunch real quick? After all, I'd like to talk to you about some things." I then get confused as I tell her, "Uh, sure." Tooth, some of her mini fairies including Baby Tooth and I are at a little table in a special area at Tooth's place. Apparently, Tooth has her own place to call her own in the Tooth Palace.

It was mostly fruits and vegetables, since there was nothing else to eat. After all, Tooth is the Tooth Fairy. But I had to admit, the whole Tooth Palace is very beautiful. Even the fairies are nice. Baby Tooth brings me a grape as I tell her with a smile, "Thank you, Baby Tooth. Your very sweet." She chirps in agreement as she sits on my shoulder, and Tooth looks at us smiling as my eyes turn brown.

Tooth then asks me as she sets the tea cup she was drinking down and she tells me as I was drinking my tea, "Elie, I know what I'm going to ask you is a strange question, but what do you think of Jack?" My eyes bug out as I nearly choked on my tea, and when my throat cleared up, I ask her, "What?! Why would you ask that?!"

Tooth sighs as she tells me, "I overheard what you were talking about with Man in the Moon last night. What made you think Jack and I might be together?" I tell her as my eyes turn blue, my ears droop and tail stiffens, "Because of how beautiful you are. Jack always told me that whenever he's with you and the Guardians, you always check his teeth. So I figured, you and him were together. That and I never thought of myself being with anyone before. I get too busy, I don't really have a lot of time for anyone."

Tooth nods as she tells me, "I can understand that. And I always check on everyone's teeth, North, Sandy, Bunny, Jack, even you, Jamie, and Emma. Its what I do after all. But I don't like Jack like that. I'm pretty sure North told you, but us Guardians are like Family. North is like a father, and I'm more of a mother figure to Jack and everyone, Bunny is like a big brother in the family, Sandy like a middle brother and Jack is like a son to North. I do love Jack, but not in the way you think."

I'm shocked at this as I tell her confused, "Seriously?" I then facepalm myself as I say, "I am such an idiot." I then tell Tooth, "I'm so sorry Tooth. It's just I thought that you and Jack were a couple." I shake my head as I say, "Why I never figured it out, I'll never know." Tooth smiles as she tells me, "Elie, I can understand a thing or two about love. I love and care for Jack as much as a mother would do for her own child. You truly do care for Jack. I know its been about half a year, but give it some more time. Its like that phrase I heard about, 'Good things come to those who wait.'"

I smile at this as I tell her as my eyes turn brown, "Thank you, Tooth. At least I know now instead of later. As for your question earlier, I really do care a lot for Jack, and I kind of love him, but I'm so scared of how he feels for me, I don't really know what to do. I've never had this kind of dilemma before." Tooth flutters over and puts a hand on my shoulder as she tells me, "Don't worry about anything Elie. I'll help you with these kind of problems. After all, your not the only living being in this world that has guy problems."

I smile and tell her, "Thanks, Tooth." But then I get confused and ask her, "Shouldn't you be getting teeth?" Tooth shakes her head as she tells me, "I took the day off to spend with you. So I'm ready to help you if you need it." I smile and tell her as my eyes turn yellow and I tell her, "Thanks, Tooth. That's so-!" But then I stopped talking as my pendant activated as Hunter tells me, "Your highness, we have a situation over in India. A girl named Karuna is being chased by a wild tiger."

Tooth looks at me as I tell her with purple eyes, "Tooth, you want to be a part of this?" Tooth then looks at me with a determined face as she tells me, "I'm with you, Elie." I nod and smiled bright as I opened a portal and we walked through the portal to India.

* * *

Tooth's POV:

We made it through the portal and made got to India over in the rainforest part of it. Elie then quickly becomes a wolf as its eyes turn green. I ask Elie, "How are we going to find Karuna?" So Elie tells me, **"The pendant allows me to get closer to Karuna's location. So we should be finding her soon." **I then begin to smell all over the place as I finally found the smell as I tell Tooth, **"I found Karuna's scent. The scent is Bal Mithai, and Lassi. She's not too far."**

Elie then makes a run for Karuna's location as we made it to the spot where a tiger is facing the girl with Black hair and brown eyes, with tanned skin and Indian clothing. Elie then tells me, **"Tooth, you go and calm down Karuna. I'll take care of the tiger." **I nod as Elie then charges for the tiger and knocks it out of the way as I fly over to Karuna. Karuna looks up and sees me as she gasps and asks me, "Who are you?"

I answer her telling her, "I'm the Tooth Fairy. You have nothing to worry about, Karuna. My friend, Elyon and I will help you get home." Karuna nods as Elie appears as her eyes turn brown and she tells Karuna, **"My name is Elyon Lunawolf, Karuna. But you can call me Elie. How about my friend and I here take you home? You don't have to worry, the tiger is gone." **Karuna nods as she tells Elie, "Thank you, Elie. I can't wait to get back home!"

The three of us then start moving until we made our way to a city as we then stopped outside of it as Elie tells her, **"Well, this is it. It's time for you to get back to your family." **Elie grabs one pendant from her collar and gives it to Karuna and tells her, **"If your in trouble, just say my name, 'Elyon', and I'll be there to help you. And who knows? You could probably see my friend here again, or my other friends, like Sandman, Santa Claus, Bunny and Jack Frost."**

Karuna lets out a big grin as she tells Elie, "Thank you, Elie. I hope I can see you again." Elie smiles as she tells her, **"Me too, Karuna. Stay out of trouble." **With that, Karuna leaves for the city as Elie turns back to human, as I squealed in joy and told her, "That was fun! Do you think I could help you next time?" Elie nods and tells me, "Sure thing, Tooth. Why don't we head back to your place for a bit?"

I agreed as we made it back to the Tooth Palace. Throughout the rest of the day, we saved a few more children, and it was now night time. Elie opens up a portal and she tells me, "Thanks for letting me stay Tooth. Its nice to actually hang out with a girl for a change." I laugh at this as I tell her, "Your welcome Elie, and I know what you mean. With all of the Guardians being guys, its really hard to get any girl time. I really like hanging out with you. I remember your mother and I always had girl time. Your very lucky to be a Protector."

Elie smiles and tells me, "I know, and I would love to hang out with you again and maybe help you out with hunting for teeth." I smile and tell her, "I'd love that." Elie hugs me goodbye as she leaves for home. I sigh and think to myself, 'Elie really is such a good person. I don't think even she realizes it.'

* * *

Elie's POV:

I made it through the portal straight to home. Tooth isn't so bad. She's really nice, she even reminds me of mom. But no one can replace her. I open the door and what I saw made my heart melt. Emma is sleeping on the couch as Jack is sitting on the sofa watching her sleep. I close the door and go over to the sofa as I smile at Jack as my eyes turn gold, and my tail wags as I tell him, "Hi, Jack. I made it back."

Jack looks over and tells me with a smile, "Hey, Elie. We went over to Sandman's Island. Emma fell asleep while she was playing. How was your day with Tooth?" I answer him, "My day went just fine, Jack. Tooth and I had a talk and she helped me save some children. I'm glad you and Emma had fun." I then look at Jack's eyes, and saw a little something as I ask him, "Jack, are you okay? You look a little mad?"

Jack shakes his head as he tells me, "I'm fine, Elie. Really. It was just something Sandy said that bothered me. It wasn't about you or anything. I got a little mad, and I got angry at Sandy." I smile at this and tell him as my eyes turn purple, "Jack, whatever Sandy said that made you mad, just forget about it. I mean, whatever he said to you, try and think about it. Who knows? Maybe its true, maybe its not true. How will you know unless you don't find out?"

Jack then looks like he understands, as he smiles and tells me, "Thanks, Elie. I'll wake up Emma, and maybe we can have some dinner before we go to bed." I smile as my eyes are yellow as I tell him, "Sure thing, Jack." With that, Emma, Jack and I had a great dinner and the rest of the night was quiet. It was finally bed time as I thought over today. I can't wait to see and hang out more with Tooth!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry if its kind of short! Here are all of the mood eye colors and meanings of Elyon!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	18. Chapter 17 Tooth's Stories of Mom

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! For all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. In this chapter, Elyon Jack and the kids will hear about Tooth's stories of Diana. If any of you have read The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, due to time, I will only be able to update it either one chapter or two chapters a week. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 17: Tooth's Stories of Mom

Elyon's POV:

Today is July 3, and today I'm with Tooth. For the whole month of June, I visited Tooth at her Tooth Palace and if Jamie or his friends asked me to hang out with them for the summer. Sometimes they asked me to play with them, and some days they would ask me to play with them in the lake at Burgess. Jack actually let his frozen lake become unfrozen for the kids to play in the water. The kids even saw the Ice statue of me in wolf form and human form.

Today, Tooth and I are hanging out for our girl time. Throughout June, I explored all of Tooth Palace and saw all the different cases of children's teeth. Luckily, I found my own baby teeth and gave them to Tooth who put them in a special case for me. On my tooth case, there was a girl with black hair and blue eyes. I remembered when I looked like that. I kind of missed my old human form, but with my new looks, it made me closer to my mom.

Right now, Tooth and I are having breakfast at her place. During my time with the kids, I learned how to make milkshakes. So Tooth is having a blueberry milkshake and I'm having a Berry Banana Shake. I love being in this place! As I sip my drink, I tell Tooth with a grin as my eyes turn gold and tail wags, "I love summer! Now I understand why the kids like it. You can relax and drink a nice cold shake!"

Tooth laughs at this as she tells me, "You can say that again. Thanks to Man in the Moon giving my fairies the power to see and get which kid's tooth needs to be collected, I don't have to work as much. But whenever I feel like it, I do tend to go out there and still collect teeth."

As Tooth takes a sip, I tell her with my eyes turning purple, "I get what you mean. So far this whole summer, not a single kid has been getting in trouble. Everyone in the Town of the Wolves is a bit concerned. But luckily my father, and Shadow have found out, that most kids are staying inside due to either hotter weather or most of them will be going on vacation in August instead. That and everyone's parents are making sure that they're safe during camping trips. So most of the citizens in the Town of the Wolves are relaxing and vacationing. There's still me and many others in the Town though."

Tooth nods as she tells me, "I know. My fairies have been telling me in some places, including Burgess, that the temperature is about 109 degrees. Its too hot even for my fairies to go and collect the teeth, but they still do so. Its even too hot for Jack's lake in Burgess." I look at her shocked of this, as I then think of something that we can have the kids cool off, but when I look around the whole Palace, I got an idea.

So I tell Tooth as I finished my shake, "Tooth, if you don't mind I have a suggestion. What temperature is it here?" Tooth answers me with a confused face, "About 95 degrees. Why?" I tell Tooth as my eyes turn green, "Well, I was thinking that due to the hot weather in Burgess, maybe Jamie and his friends can come here and have fun in the lake here at your Palace. This way, they can cool off, drink lemonade, and can have some fun before the Fourth of July celebration we're having at the Town of the Wolves tomorrow night. And if the other Guardians, don't mind, they can also come here too: For the lake today and the Fourth of July tomorrow."

Tooth then squeals in excitement as she tells me, "That's a great idea! North and Bunny told me that Jamie and his friends got to see their places. So them seeing mine will be a great idea, and the water's temperature is just right! Then go on ahead and contact the kids, and make sure Jack picks them up." She squeals as she goes to tell her fairies about the plan. And I go on ahead and contact Jamie with my pendant.

* * *

Jamie's POV:

Sophie and I are staying inside our house, because its too hot to do anything. I contacted my friends through the pendant Elie gave me, and they all said, they're not going out either. Mom left for work and she decided to leave me alone with Sophie, since she knows I can take care of myself and Sophie. Just when I was about to go the bathroom, I got a call from Elie on the pendant as she asks me, "Jamie? How would you and your friends like to go to Tooth's Palace for today? There's a lake here that has fresh water, its nice and cool, and the whole temperature for the place is 95 degrees."

I look at the pendant in shock as I then tell her with a big grin, "Count me and Sophie in! I'll contact the others and see if they want to come!" But then I get confused and asked her, "What about Jack?" She then tells me, as she giggles a bit, "Don't worry, Jamie. Jack lives with me at my place most of the time. He'll be coming along with Emma, and I'll try and see if the other Guardians can come. Now I have to go, Jamie. I have to get to my place and get ready. Get your sister and friends, get your swim gear and meet Jack and I over at his lake."

I smile and tell her, "I will! See you in a bit, Elie!" I then called everyone else on the pendants Elie gave us, and they said they would love to come over to Tooth's place. I then tell Sophie and she agrees. So Sophie and I grab our swimsuits which includes a pair of blue trunks for me, and a green swimsuit for Sophie, and I grab floaties for Sophie to use. I can't wait!

* * *

Jack's POV:

I just got the call from Elie saying that Tooth is inviting Jamie and his friends, along with me and Emma, and maybe the other Guardians to come and cool off at one of the lakes at Tooth's palace. I told Elie, that I would come, and so would Emma. As my conversation with Elie was hung up, Emma asks me with a scared look on her face, "Do we have to go to a lake?" I knew why she was scared. Since I died in a lake, she was afraid that it would happen to me again or herself.

So I tell her, "Emma, you have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure you won't drown. And Elie will help you as well, if I'm not around. Elie even told me that I can also get into the lake and not make it freeze over somehow. Besides, the other Guardians will be there having some fun, too. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, I promise. You have to believe in me." I finish with a smile as Emma smiles as well, as she hugs me tightly as she tells me, "Okay, I'll come. But only if you promise not to drown and leave me all alone again."

I smile as I tell her, "Deal. Now come on, lets see if there's a bathing suit in your room, and maybe one for me in my room." Emma nods energetically, as she goes to her room and finds a blue bathing suit and I find a pair of blue swim trunks. As we found our things, Elie appears in front of my room where Emma and I are, as Elie tells us as her eyes turn yellow and her tail wags, "Hi, guys! Just let me get my bathing suit and towels, and we can go to Tooth's place."

Emma and I agreed, and a couple of minutes later, Emma appears wearing her light blue swimsuit with white flip flops, and a towel. I'm wearing the pair of blue swim trunks and a towel is on my shoulder. Then Elie appears in a white summer dress, white flip flops, and a beach bag with items. Emma then asks Elie, "Where's your bathing suit, Elie?" Elie tells Emma, "Its under my dress. You'll see it when we get there. We might want to hurry before everyone else has the fun." Ah, man! I wanted to see her swimsuit! I blush at this as I have no idea why I started to think like that. I think my thoughts are taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

Elie's POV:

Jack, Emma and I made it through the portal I opened up to Jack's lake as we see Jamie, Sophie and their friends in their clothes, and I assume they're wearing their bathing suits underneath. I see them as I tell them, "Okay, kids. Are you ready?" Everyone agrees as I then quickly say the spell, "Planto a effingo of sulum kid huic humus of duodeviginti , praeter Emma quod transporto fundo ut Civis Pennsylvania."

The copies of the kids appeared as they went to their homes while the real ones are with us. Jamie then asks me with a huge grin, "So we can go now?" I nod and tell Jamie with a smile as my tail wags and eyes turn gold, "Good then. Make sure you kids thank Tooth for having you guys be at the Palace when we get there, okay?" They all agreed and I opened up the portal to Tooth's Palace.

All the kids besides Emma, looked around the whole entire place in awe. Claude tells us all, "This place is so cool!" Then Caleb asks Jack, "So this is where all of our teeth go?" Jack answers Caleb, "That's right, Caleb. But it's not just your teeth that are here. Even the Guardian's teeth are here, even mine and Elie's teeth are here."

Then Jamie speaks up, "Then does that mean that the tooth I lost that day on the sled ride you gave me last year, before I believed in you is here?" Jack nods and looks at Jamie telling him, "That's right, your tooth, the one we got the day you saw all the Guardians the first time? That was the tooth. You wouldn't believe how all of us made tooth hunting a competition between us guys!"

Pippa then asks Jack confused, "What do you mean, Jack?" I then look at him suspiciously, "What she said, Jack. What did she mean?" He then tells us about the Guardians tooth hunting competition when they were trying to beat Tooth. I couldn't believe they did that! But oh, well. Most of the Guardians are guys after all.

We finally got to the lake where Tooth showed me would be the perfect place for everyone to swim. When we got there, she was there with North, Bunny and Sandy. North was wearing a swimsuit like when you go scubadiving, Bunny is over at a tree and Sandy was in one of the trees, as all of the kids say hi to the Guardians and Bunny was saying hi to Sophie.

All of the kids got out of there clothes and I was right as I saw the kids were wearing their bathing suits underneath. Jamie is wearing a pair of blue trunks, Claude is wearing red swim trunks, Caleb is wearing green swim trunks, Monty is wearing yellow swim trunks. Sophie is wearing a green swimsuit, Emma is wearing a light blue swimsuit, Pippa is wearing a green swimsuit and Cupcake is wearing a pink swim suit.

I then take off my white summer dress, and I then revealed the suit I was wearing: It's a white bikini with blue flowers decorating both parts. All of the kids that were boys looked at me in awe, besides Jamie. But Jack on the other hand. I could tell he was blushing blue so badly, it scared me a bit. Tooth actually said that this bathing suit would look good. I have so many different bathing suits, I couldn't decide, so I told Tooth beforehand which one would be good. And she had to pick my favorite bikini. And I'm also wearing the ice heart necklace with a pair of wings that Jack gave me.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Ah, man! Why did Elie have to wear a bikini? Now I'll never be able to look away! I see Tooth approaching Elie as she squeals in happiness at her bikini as Tooth tells Elie, "This bikini is so cute! No wonder, its your favorite!" Elie blushes at this as she tells Tooth, "Yeah, I guess." Elie then turns to the kids and tells them with a big grin as her eyes turn yellow, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dive in!"

All of the kids cheer in agreement, and jumped in the pool, as Bunny helps Sophie put on the floaties, and Emma goes in reluctantly. Elie comes up to me as she gives me something, and tells me as her eyes turn brown, her ears perk up and her tail wags, "This extra charm that I put on your Frost Medallion, will help you be able to be in the water and not causing it to freeze over. So you'll be fine in the lake and be able to play with the others."

Ever since Elie gave me an ice dagger, it worked like a charm. It worked as a good substitute in case I lost my staff. Even Jamie and his friends loved it. After about half an hour in the water, I felt great. Emma got used to it as long as I was with her, and no drowning for both of us either. Elie and Bunny made a tire swing for the kids to swing on and launch themselves in the water. That was fun!

About another half an hour later, we're now drinking lemonade, and I have to tell you its great stuff! We're all sitting down and Jamie asks Tooth, "Hey, Tooth? Do you have stories of Elie's mom?" Tooth raises an eyebrow at Jamie and asks, "Of course I do. Why? Did North and Bunny tell you stories of Diana without me knowing?"

North and Bunny become sheepish, as Cupcake tells Tooth, "Yeah, they did. Do you have stories of Diana?" Tooth smiles as she tells Cupcake, "Of course I do. Diana was one of the best friends I ever had since becoming a spirit. I guess I can tell a few stories, since apparently Bunny and North told you all." So Monty asks Tooth, "So your going to tell us how you met Diana?"

Tooth nods with a smile as she then tells us, "Of course I will. As you all know, Bunny first met Diana, then North, and now me. It all started when one of my fairies was collecting teeth over in India three thousand years ago…"

* * *

PAST!  
NO ONE'S POV:

Tonight was like any other night for Tooth's mini fairies: Go to the child's house, grab the tooth, leave a coin, and leave. Nothing hard about that, or is it? One of Tooth's fairies was busy in India getting a tooth and leaving a Indian type coin, but as the mini fairy was about to leave, she looks around and squeaks in fear as she sees what scares her: A white wolf with a human child! The little fairy squeaks in fear as she flies super quick to home and puts the tooth in the case of a child and flies to Tooth and tells her what happened.

Tooth then screams in fear as she says, "WHAT?!" Tooth immediately became scared as she flies to North's palace, and she frantically tells North, "North, we have a problem! One of my fairies saw a wolf leaving with a child!" North looks at her for a moment and laughs out loud as she then asks him getting annoyed, "What's so funny, North?!" North then tells her with a grin, "You don't have to worry about that child, Tooth. Tell me, what color wolf was it?"

Tooth then answers him confused, "White, why?" north then tells me, "That wolf the fairy saw is called Diana. She is what is called a Protector." North then tells Tooth everything Man in the Moon told him about the Protectors he created, and who and what they are. Tooth then realized that maybe she should meet Diana. So the past few nights, she goes out and collects children's teeth trying to catch a glimpse of this white wolf.

Finally, Tooth appears in India, and as she was getting a tooth, she finally sees the white wolf that North told her about, the one known as Diana. Tooth follows the white wolf who has a child with her. Tooth sees them stop at a home and she sees the wolf with the child, with telepathy that North told her that's how the Protectors communicate in wolf form, the child hugs the wolf and enters in their house.

As soon as the child went inside she hears a voice in her head, **"You can reveal yourself now, you know." **Tooth sees the wolf's face as it looks straight at her as Tooth appears and tells Diana, "Hello. I'm Tooth. You know about North and Bunny, right?" Diana smiles as she turns to her human form right in front of Tooth as she tells her, "Yes, I do. North is too much fun to have around, and Bunny is such a great friend. It's a shame though with what happened to him and his kind though. I'm Diana, and you must be the Tooth Fairy."

Tooth smiles and tells Diana, "That's right. How did you know?" Diana tells Tooth, "Man in the Moon told me everything about you and the other Guardians. Its about time I met a female member of the group. North and Bunny are starting to get on my nerves, anyway. And who knows? It'll only be a matter of time, before I meet the other member of the team." Tooth laughs at this, and starting that night, a friendship was born between Tooth and Diana. If only they knew their friendship would crumble in the next one thousand years…

* * *

FUTURE!  
Elyon's POV:

Huh. Just like Tooth and I now, mom and her were best friends. Mom must have been so lucky to have a friend to talk to. Emma then asks Tooth, "Hey, Tooth? I have a question. Did you and Diana ever have a fight?" Tooth then tells us all, "Not much, but there was one fight that we had. You see, I had no idea that Diana had a husband and a child. She told me one day she would be too busy for a girl's day at my Tooth Palace. It was about a week, into our friendship…"

* * *

PAST!  
NO ONE'S POV:

All over the Tooth Palace we can hear shrieks of fear and anger. Things were thrown, such as pillows and vases as Tooth yells at Diana, "Why won't you come to my girl's day out?! I had Cupid, and Mother Nature coming over! So why won't you come over and have fun with us girls?!"

Diana groans in anger as she tells Tooth, "That's what I'm trying to talk to you about. Today is my son's birthday. My son Shadow was born about eighteen hundred years ago. During that time, he turned eighteen and he became immortal. I promised him a great birthday. I'm sorry, Tooth. But I promised my son, that I would be there for his birthday. I'm so sorry."

Tooth looks at her shocked, and she tells Diana, "Diana, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" Diana answers, "I didn't want you to overreact like you were just doing. Apollo, who is my husband, and I have been planning the birthday since two months ago. Some things Toothiana are more important than hanging out with friends." Tooth then flutters to her as she hugs her and tells her, "I'm sorry."

Diana hugs her back and tells Tooth, "I'm sorry, too. I should have told you sooner. Tell you what? How about we move our girl's day the day after my son's birthday? This way, we'll still be able to do it and I can be with my family?" Tooth smiles in joy, as Tooth says, "Deal." With that, they're Girl's Day was perfect after the birthday, and everything went perfect with their friendship again.

What Tooth and nobody else didn't know, was that when Diana was with Tooth on their Girl's day with Cupid and Mother Nature, the same spell book she took from Bunny's home, was stolen once more by a certain evil spirit known as Fright O' Halloween…

* * *

FUTURE!

Elyon's POV:

I look at Tooth shocked as I tell her, "Seriously, that's what you fight was all about?" Tooth laughs nervously as she tells us, "Well…yes. I got a little overemotional, seeing that I finally made another female friend after so long, I got a bit out of control. But I do know one thing about your mother, she truly loves her family more than anything." I smile at this as North says, "Exactly! Your mother is a tough warrior to boot. Back then, she couldn't be beaten that easily!"

Then Bunny says, "I agree with you on that, mate. One time when we battled against Pitch back then, Diana sent him running straight through the hills!" Him and North laugh at this, as Sandy silently chuckles as Tooth laughs as well. But then they stop laughing, as they then remembered the good times when Bunny says, "I really miss that woman. She was a great friend when she always helped me with Easter."

Then North says, "Yes, Bunny. I miss her too. She was great person to be around and great sparring partner. I wonder if she'd ever forgive us for all that happened." I smile at this as my eyes turn blue as I tell them as my ears droop, "I think she would forgive you all. After all, if my mom could forgive Tooth over a useless fight, then I think she could forgive you all for what happened."

Then Jack comes up and hugs me from behind as he tells the Guardians, "Yeah, I mean look at Elie and I. You guys thought that you were going to kill Elie because you thought she was Diana. Then you guys found out that Elie was my friend and the truth was revealed. If I can become friends with Elie, then I'm positive Diana would have forgiven you all."

I smile at Jack glad to know I have his full support. The rest of the day went great with all of the kids having fun in the lake and the Guardians catching up on good times. After all of that, it was time for the kids to go home. It was a pretty great day for us all. The next day came the Fourth of July. I was so happy about this holiday. Some of the citizens were getting the fireworks ready, and the food was ready for consumption. As soon as it was six o'clock at night, Jamie, Sophie and their friends appeared with Jack and Emma.

Then the Guardians came, and some of the wolves brought the humans they saved as a part of the celebration. Even Dimitri, Brooke, Alexander and Karuna made it as well. The whole night became great for everyone, and when the time came for the fireworks, Jack comes up to me and asks me, "Hey, Elie? I found a great spot for us to see the fireworks. I was wondering if you would like to sit with me."

I look at Jack and smiled as my eyes turned brown and told him, "Sure thing. Just let me tell everyone where we'll be going." I do so and Jack and I move to the special spot where it is in the trees. Jack and I got in them, as the fireworks begin. I always loved the fireworks, they're so beautiful. Without knowing it, I leaned into Jack, and felt him stiffen beside me as I ask him, "Is something wrong, Jack?"

Jack then tells me, which I can tell he's blushing as I wear a white summer dress, "Um, nothing. Nothing at all. Uh…" I laugh at this as I tell him, "It's okay, Jack. You've never had much physical contact before. I understand. Sometimes you need to get used to it." Jack then puts his right arm around me as he lays his staff at his left side, and tells me with a grin, "Maybe your right about that." Jack then leans into me, as I realized, Jack may be oblivious to love, but something tells me, he's getting there. But I still have my doubts. But for now, I just want to enjoy this peaceful moment between us.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it and please review! Here are all of the mood eye colors and meanings of Elyon!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements

Planto a effingo of sulum kid huic humus of duodeviginti , praeter Emma quod transporto fundo ut Civis Pennsylvania.

This means: Make a copy of each kid in this group of eight, except Emma and send the copies to Burgess, Pennsylvania. Latin Translation


	19. Chapter 18 Last Visit With Tooth

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! For all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. In this chapter, Elyon and Tooth's last visit will happen and in the next few chapters, Fright will return. If any of you have read The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, due to time, I will only be able to update it one chapter a week. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Maximus Potter has two new pictures of my Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians crossover on Deviantart, titled 'a day at school', and 'The Nightmare Princess.' Check them out!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 18: Last Visit With Tooth

Elyon's POV:

Today is the last day of August also with it being the last day of me hanging out with Tooth. And after August, it will only be another two months until Fright comes back with full power on Halloween. Since then, I kept looking for that one book, but as usual, I found nothing. The rest of the summer was really great! In the next couple of days, the kids will be going back to school, and it makes me sad. But it also makes me happy, knowing the kids will learn more while they do a new school year.

Tooth and I have been having plenty of girl time, either with just hanging out, and her mostly helping me with children, and me helping her with children's teeth. She's also helping me throw either a perfect left hook or right hook. She told me she did that to Pitch, on Easter Sunday last year. Right now, we're actually working on my punching.

I'm using a punching bag, so I won't hurt Tooth. I throw a right hook onto it and then a left and a right and another right. As I do this, Tooth tells me, "That's right! Use plenty of force. Their might be a time where you lose your sword. So sometimes it best you use an alternate form of fighting. Punching and kicking are both your best alternate forms of fighting. You mostly know how to fight in your wolf form, but you need to fight in your human form."

I keep on punching, thinking of things that make me mad. Like kids being put through child abuse, innocent animals being abused and any other thing that can make me mad! I kept thinking that there is only two months left until Fright comes back. As I do so, I imagines Fright's smug face. Next thing I know, my eyes turn full on red, I growled threateningly and roared as I punched the punching bag so hard, it flew off and into the lake.

Tooth looked at me scared as she whispers fearfully, "Elie…" I immediately apologize to her as my eyes turn blue and my ears droop, "I'm sorry! I was thinking of how much I wanted to beat Fright's face in when he comes back on Halloween, I wasn't thinking straight!" Tooth grabs my shoulders and tells me with a smile, "It's alright, Elie! We all know you've been stressing out about Fright returning. But it will be okay. We'll be helping you when that time comes. You have nothing to be worried or stressed about."

I look at her immediately calming down as my eyes turn green and my tail slowly wags as I tell her, "Sorry, Tooth. I've been trying to find the book that my mother took from Bunny's home, but I found nothing. Something tells me that whatever is in the book that is so forbidden that Bunny can't talk about it, it might have something to do with Fright. Whatever is in it, it must be something that no one should ever attempt."

Tooth then tells me with a smile as Baby Tooth lands on my shoulder, "You shouldn't worry about anything Elie. Who knows? Maybe whoever had it last besides your mother must have misplaced it. Or its in a secret spot somewhere in the house. You shouldn't worry about it. After all, we have a movie night over at your place tonight, remember? What is the theme for tonight, anyway?"

My eyes are still green as I smile a bit and tell her, "Superheroes. Movies, such as Iron Man, the Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America, and the Avengers. Jamie and his friends thought that a movie night would be good before they all have to go to school. Sophie has to stay at the house, though. Unless Bunny can somehow sneak her in."

Tooth smiles as she tells me, "That's a good idea. Kids are really liking those movies nowadays." I laugh at this as my eyes turn brown and I tell her, "Yeah, every kid loves heroes. It makes them want to grow up and be a hero." Tooth sighs as she tells me, "I know what you mean. What do you want to do until the movie marathon?"

I think for a moment, as I then tell her, "How about you help me out with more kids, and come hang out with Town in the wolves? Its been a long time since you've been there. We even have a system in case a child loses a tooth over at the Town when none of your fairies can find them. You can come and check it out if you want." Tooth and Baby Tooth squeal saying, "I can?!"

I nod and tell her with a smile, "Yep. You'll probably like it. We can go right now, if you want. Most kids around this time start ending up missing sometime around noon." Tooth then flutters around telling me excitedly, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I laugh at this as Tooth decided to bring Baby Tooth with us, as I opened up a portal and the three of us go through it.

* * *

Tooth's POV:

This place ceases to amaze me! All of the children and wolves in harmony, where the children don't have to worry about getting hurt, it's heaven. Even all the children can see me. I'm even trying to not pry open the children's mouths to see their teeth. I notice Elie's eyes turning silver when she's around her kind. Everyone treats her with such high respect.

Before we went over to the building, Elie got Baby Tooth and I sugar free candy. Baby Tooth squeals at the taste of it, as I try it for myself. Sugar free candy is so much better when you have friends! We got to the building where the Town of the Wolves teeth operations are at. Baby Tooth and I are seeing different wolf-humans grabbing coins and other wolf-humans bringing back teeth in little pouches as they're put on cushions, and they disappear?

I look at Elie in question as she tells me, "Every single tooth that gets lost from a child, my kind go through portals to get the tooth of a child, leave a coin, comes back with the tooth and puts it on a cushion where the teeth get teleported to each of the kids cases for your Tooth Palace for each of the canisters." I gasp in realization as I tell her, "So that's why the tooth canisters have been filling up faster for a thousand years!"

She laughs nervously and tells me as her ears droop and eyes turn black, "Yeah, sorry about that. When mom told me about you guys, I really wanted to help you all out with your jobs. So when she died, I thought this would help you! Less work for you, more time for yourself. I can understand if you don't like this. I'll stop it all."

But then I tell her, "No, no! I don't want you to. I was just surprised all this time, that's all! Sometimes my fairies told me that coins were already left even though they make it there. We always thought it was the parents doing it. At least now we know! Thank you so much, Elie!"

Baby Tooth chirps in agreement as Elie tells me as her eyes turn brown, "Oh. Okay that's good. Then do you mind if we continue with this?" I answer her with a smile, "Sure thing. As long as I get a list of the children's names, and the kind of teeth they lost. That way, I'll know." Elie smiles and holds out her hand, "Deal!" I shake her hand with my own, and we talked with the wolf-human in charge, and she agreed with it.

Elie and I leave as I ask her, "What do we do now, Elie?" She tells me, "Well, we can make sure everything is ready for the movie marathon. I got popcorn bags, soda pop, pretzels, sugar-free candy, and pizza. I also got fruits and veggies for you and Bunny, along with cookies for North and nice frozen treats for Jack." I smile and tell her, "Looks like we got everything we need for snacks. So do we just go into your cabin or-?"

Suddenly, Elie's pendant glows to life as her helper Hunter tells her, "Elyon, we have a problem. The Indian child you saved named Karuna? She's being chased by a tiger. You need to get her and fast!" I look at Elie and we realize, we have to help her. So Elie makes a portal, and we went through it. I hope we can save Karuna!

* * *

Elie's POV:

Tooth, Baby Tooth and I made it through the portal and I immediately turn wolf as the portal closes. I then proceed to smell around me and see if I could find Karuna's scent. I found it as I tell Tooth with my eyes turning purple, **"Tooth! I found her scent of Bal Mithai and Lassi! She's not too far from here!" **Just then, we hear a scream. Tooth and I looked at each other as we realized, that was Karuna!

Tooth, Baby Tooth and I quickly ran and/or flew over to where the scream was coming from and we found Karuna trying to get away from a tiger. Karuna now has a scratch on her arm and a scratch on her leg! I quickly tell Tooth, **"Tooth, Baby Tooth, I need you two to go and calm her down and get her away from here. I'll take care of the tiger." **

They agree with me as I run to the tiger as I pushed him out of the way, as I growled at him telling him to stay away and my eyes turn red, hackles raised and my ears perk! He roars as well, as we attack! I bite him as hard as I can as he tries and scratch me. But thanks to North and Bunny, I learned to dodge from my opponent's attacks. As a finishing move, I grab hold of a shoulder of the tiger with my teeth and throw him over me to the other side and away from Tooth, Baby Tooth and Karuna!

Before the tiger could get up, I let out a ring of fire surrounding it. The tiger is now getting scared, but the tiger takes a big leap from the ring of fire and leaves, running away. I take a big sigh of relief as I then make my way to Karuna, Tooth and Baby Tooth. But as I make my way, I realized there was a scratch on my right front leg thanks to the tiger. I try not to let the pain show as I finally got there and ask Karuna as my eyes turn green, **"Are you alright, Karuna?"**

Karuna nods and tells me, "Yes, I am. Thanks you, Elyon." I smile and tell her, **"Not a problem. Now, let's take a look at you." **I saw that the scratch on her arm is on left, and the scratch on her leg is on her left. I wince as the pain in my leg is getting worse as I tell Karuna, **"Karuna, in order to take care of your injuries, I need to take you over to my place. You'll be safe there. All I need to know is the location of your parents."**

Karuna tells me, "Mom and dad are in America for business, so its okay." I nod as Tooth tells Karuna, "Well, why don't we get going then?" But when we start to leave, with a whimper, I fell to the ground in pain. I can hear Tooth yell in fright, "ELIE!" I whimper in pain as my eyes turn black, my tail stops wagging and ears droop. Tooth looks at my leg and she tells me, "Elie, this looks like a bad scratch! We have to get you to your cabin now!" I slowly nod my head, as she uses the pendant I gave her and the Guardians as she opened a portal to my cabin. Man, I never thought that my last day with Tooth would end like this!

* * *

Tooth's POV:

Even though Karuna was in worser shape, I knew I had to get Elie taken care of. As soon as I got Karuna and Elie as she limps into the cabin, I saw Apollo and Shadow in their human forms and they both freak out, immediately asking me, "What happened?!" So I tell them, "Elyon fought a tiger, and got injured!" Apollo quickly comes over to Elie as he checks her injury as he says, "Luckily, it's not too deep. I'll take care of this wound, while Shadow helps you with Karuna."

I agreed with this as I help Shadow with Karuna. Shadow made a special herb mixture to speed up the healing for Karuna, and I can clearly hear both her and Elie whimper in pain as the mixture is put on their wounds. The two of them are then bandaged up, as Shadow tells Karuna, "Well Karuna, thanks to the herb mixture, you'll lose those scratches first thing tomorrow morning. But you'll need to stay here until then. Is that alright with you?" Karuna nods and tells him, "That's alright. But I have a question. Can Elie turn human form, too?"

Shadow smiles and tells her, "Well, of course she can. Every citizen in this town has a wolf form and a human form. Sometimes we prefer to be human as not to scare you all. We can even become bigger wolves. But that's used in case for emergencies." Karuna smiles and then starts to worry again, as she asks him, "Is Elie going to be okay?"

Apollo comes to us and tells us, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Her leg is all bandaged up. However, its pretty bad and will take the whole day for it to heal. Someone will have to take her place for today." Shadow speaks up telling him, "I'll do it. I don't mind. I'll ask Hunter if he can hook me up with kids on Elie's list." Apollo agrees as Shadow proceeds to call Hunter as Apollo and I got Elie on the couch as she turns back human as her right front leg now becomes her right arm, and Karuna sees her looking at her in awe as she says, "She's so pretty."

I smile and tell Karuna, "She really is." The rest of the day went with Shadow saving kids in Elie's place and Apollo and I taking care of Elie and Karuna. Elie told me that Jack and Emma went to play with Jamie and his friends before she came to my place. She also said Jack and Emma are going to bring the kids here at 4:00. And it's 3:45 right now! If Jack sees her injured, it won't end well!

The time for movie night came and Jack and Emma appeared with Jamie and his friends, and when Jack sees Elie's bandaged arm and her on the couch he goes over and asks me, "What happened?!" Karuna tells Jack, "Elie saved me from a tiger, sir." Jack looks over at Karuna as he asks Elie, "You did?" Elie nods as she tells Jack as her eyes turn orange, "Yeah, I did. I didn't want anyone to know that I got hurt, so I pretended nothing was wrong until I fell on the ground. But I'll be alright, though. I'll be fine in the morning."

Jamie comes over and asks her, "Are you sure, Elie?" She nods as Emma and the kids asked and told her get well soons, as I tell everyone, "I have to leave now, kids. Teeth need collecting after all. I hope you all enjoy your movie night!" Everyone says goodbye to me as I leave the cabin and use the pendant Elie gave me to go back home. I know Elie will love hanging out with Sandy. But I'm worried about Elie fighting Fright on Halloween. But I know she'll make it .

* * *

Elie's POV:

We finally got started on our movie night and everyone is fawning over me, mostly Jack. Karuna got to know the kids since July. It's a good thing, too. This way the kids get to know about other parts of the world from meeting someone else. I had to make sure there were copie of the kids beforeRight now, the kids are sitting on the floor while Jack and I are on the couch watching the first Iron Man movie while eating our snacks and food. The footrest is up so my leg can be elevated. As we were watching the movies, Jack puts his arm around my shoulders and holds me close.

As he does this, I guess Jack really does care for me like Tooth said. Who knows? Maybe he even loves me. I lean into his touch and immediately start to love it, and he holds me even closer. I didn't even notice my eyes turning pink. I hope this kind of thing happens again. We watched all of the movies and fell asleep.

The next day, everyone was brought back home now that my leg was back to normal. Jack wanted to stay with me and make sure I was okay. But I told him that I'd be fine. After all, today I'm going to hang out with Sandy. He'll help me in case I need it. Jack told me where Sandy lives, and I open the portal to it with no problem. I got there, and the place is beautiful! No wonder Sandy loves it here! I just hope I don't fall asleep!

I then hear a twinkling sound and turned around as I saw Sandy as he makes a sand image that says, 'Welcome, Elie to my island!' I giggle at this as my eyes turn gold, tail wags and ears perk up as Sandy is making me smile. He might be fun to hang around with, even if he is a mute.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	20. Chapter 19 First Day With Sandy

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! For all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. In this chapter, Elyon will hang out with Sandy, and as I said earlier, in the next few chapters, Fright will return. If any of you have read The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, due to time, I will only be able to update it one chapter a week. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 19: First Day With Sandy

Sandy's POV:

Today is a very special day for me! Today, I get to hang out with Elie today! I thought this day would never come. She got to have so much fun with all of the other Guardians, but now its my turn. When I greeted her with my sand images, she giggles as her eyes turn gold, her tail wags and her ears perk up and I was happy that I got her to smile. Elie then tells me, "This place is beautiful, Sandy! When Jack told me of this place, his words definitely didn't give it justice. Just seeing it, is better!"

I nod my head enthusiastically at this, as I make a sand image with my sand asking her, 'Ready to go?' Elie nods and smiles as she tells me, "I'm ready when you are, Sandy. Is there anything I need to know, before we move?" I nod and make the following sand images: Sand, a person asleep, an 'X' crossing out sand, a person standing up. I hope she understood.

Elie then looks at me and snaps her fingers and she tells me with a big grin, "Your telling me, if I get hit with the sand that's here, I'll fall asleep. But if I don't get hit with the sand, I won't fall asleep." I look at her amazed as I nod my head with a smile showing her, I understood. Elie then smiles as she tells me, "You're very easy to understand Sandy. Sometimes, you need to listen and try to understand what someone's trying to tell you."

I nod my head and we start moving around as Elie then asks me, "So, Sandy, I'm guessing whenever your trying to talk to the Guardians, and they don't listen to you when they're busy, you get pretty steamed, huh?" I nod my head at this, as she then tells me as her eyes turn green, "I can kind of understand. When I first became a Protector and the new queen, no one wanted to listen to my ideas of how I could make the town better. My dad finally got through to them, and it took about 100 years for everyone to get used to them."

I nod my head again once more in understanding, as I keep remembering, every time the other Guardians were talking about something, and I tried to get their attention, I couldn't get them unless I picked up an elf and shook it around causing the bell on its hat to ring. As I look at Elie, I can tell why Jack is smitten with her, their bodies are in the same age that they died in, they're both too young, and yet Elie would make an excellent Guardian.

Maybe this is why Man in the Moon picked her to be a Guardian? Because she's willing to do anything to protect a child, even nearly getting hurt herself? Elie looks around my whole Island in wonder as she asks me, "Sandy? I always wanted to figure this out, but how does your dream sand work?" I make sand images: Child, dream, then a figure of me and a dream.

Elie figures it out once more as she says, "So, basically when the sand gets sent to a child, the sand immediately forms with what they want to dream, or you immediately put the dreams in their heads. So basically, it goes either way." I nod my head again in understanding. Finally, someone can understand what I'm trying to tell them. I hope I get to help her with a child soon!

* * *

Jack's POV:

Elie is hanging out Sandy, and I can't help but be worried about her. But then again, Sandy wouldn't let anything bad happen to us, so I'm positive he won't let Elie get hurt. But right now, I'm going to have a little talk with North about him and the other Guardians trying to push Elie and I together, not that I'm complaining.

I decided to let Emma hang out with Jamie and his friends for the day, since the kids still have summer vacation for another few days. I opened up a portal from my own pendant thanks to Elie and made it to North's just in time. All of the yetis are busy making toys since Christmas will be in about three months. I found North as I hold my staff in my hand and my new ice dagger in my hoodie pocket.

I then tell North as he's drinking cocoa, "North, you have some explaining to do! Why are you and all of the Guardians trying to get me together with Elie?" As I said the last part, North spits out his cocoa in shock, as he asks me, "How did you find out?" I answer him, "Sandy told me. I figured it out and I have just one thing to say: Thanks."

North looks at me in confusion and questions, "Thanks?" I nod and tell him with a small smile, "Yeah, thanks. If you guys haven't helped me to figure out my feelings for Elie, I probably would have never figured them out. I'm going to tell her how I feel for her, but I'm going to need a little more time." North then smiles at me, and he comes over to me and tells me, "It's about time, Jack. When the time comes, tell Elie how you feel and soon."

I nod and tell him, "I will tell her, North…before Fright starts to show up." As I was about to leave, I stopped and tell North, "You know, you didn't really have to help me figure out my feelings for Elie, I could have figured them out myself. But I guess I really needed a push from all of you." North smiles as I leave and opened up a portal and went on back to the cabin. I wonder how Elie is doing with Sandy?

* * *

Elie's POV:

Sandy and I are still on the Island and he keeps telling me with his sand images of what he and the Guardians did when they defeated Pitch. I had no idea that sandy can fight so awesome, he's probably more awesome than North. Sandy even told me that he likes Jack the most out of the Guardians. Sometimes, Sandy is like a kid, just like Jack.

Luckily, I've been able to understand his sand images. I really wish he could talk though sometimes. But other than that, Sandy really is a cool dude to be with. Sandy and I stopped at a little river where it was flowing dreamsand as I tell him once again with my eyes turning brown, "Sandy, probably out of all of the other Guardians, besides Jack, you have the best job in the world." Sandy claps his hands showing me he's happy.

As I was thinking about Jack, my eyes turn purple as I ask Sandy, "Sandy? Have you and the Guardians been trying to push Jack and I together?" Sandy looks at me shocked and nods nervously, as I tell him, "That's what I thought. When Jack told me you said something that made him mad, I had a feeling about what it was. And the other Guardians even made me think about Jack. You know, you all could have just let it happen, right?"

Sandy nods at this as I tell him, "Sandy, trust me on this. You can't force love in a relationship. Love takes time, even though about ten months has passed since I met Jack. Either way, Jack and I would have figured out our feelings for each other eventually. So from now on, please just let things be." Sandy nods understandingly.

Sandy and I are enjoying our nice chat as I tell Sandy what happened when I saved Jamie from the regular wolves that started this whole thing. Sandy told me he really liked Jamie, not just because he was Jack's believer, but Jamie's title as the Last Light when Pitch nearly won. If it weren't for Jamie, Sandy would have never been brought back from the dead.

As Sandy as I were walking down the stream, I just got a call from Hunter on my pendant as he tells me, "Elie, we have a problem somewhere over in Tennessee. A boy known as Bobby is somewhere in the Smoky Mountains being chased by a bear. There's a possibility he could be injured."

The call finishes as I look at Sandy and he smiles determined and I know what that means: Sandy wants to help. So I quickly open up a portal to where Bobby is and I hope that the both of us can get there in time to save him.

* * *

Sandy's POV:

Elie opens up the portal and we made it to the Smoky Mountains, and Elie quickly turns into a wolf and starts sniffing around trying to find his scent. She finally picked up the scent as she tells me, **"Found it! Interesting scent: Fudge Rounds, and peanut butter cookies. Strange, but not a bad smell. Come on! We have to follow it!" **Elie immediately turns into a big wolf and I followed her until we found Bobby.

The bear was getting closer to the boy with wide green eyes and black hair, who is trying to block the bleeding on his right arm from a scratch. Elie then tells me as her eyes turn red, **"We have to do something and fast! I'll fight the bear, you-!" **But I stop her by poking her and making a sand ball and throw it at the bear who falls asleep peacefully dreaming of fish as Elie looks astounded as she tells me with her eyes now green, **"Okay, that works too."**

We quickly make our way to Bobby and he screams when he sees Elie. I motion to Elie with my hands to tell her, 'Shrink down.' She understands and shrinks down to normal wolf size. Bobby calms down as Elie tells him, **"Hello, Bobby. You don't have to be afraid of me. My name is Elyon Lunawolf, and this is my friend, Sandman. But you can call him Sandy." **I greet myself by making a sand hat and tilting it down.

Elyon tells him, **"I need to check your injuries real quick, Bobby." **Elie then starts to sniff all over Bobby until she stops at his right arm and Elie tells Bobby, "**Besides your right arm, you have no other injuries. You'll need to come with me and Sandy. Do you know where your parents are?" **Bobby answers Elie, "My parents are busy in another state. They won't be back until next week. You see, they're on their wedding anniversary."

Elie nods in understanding as she turns to me and asks me, **"Sandy, we need to get back over to my cabin and help Bobby." **I nod as Elie opens up a portal and we make it to her cabin and when we went inside, Jack was in there and as he sees us and asks us worriedly, "What happened this time?!" So Elie tells him, **"Bobby needs medical help. Jack, I need your help with Bobby's injury."**

Elie and I helped Bobby over to the couch, while Jack grabs the first aid kit. First, Elie turns human and Bobby looks at her in awe and asks her, "Whoa! That's what you really look like?!" Elie nods and tells him, "That's right!" Bobby then exclaims with a big grin, "Your like one of those mutants or something from the comic books!" Bobby then winces in pain because of him exclaiming as Elie then tells him, "Bobby, we need to fix your injury, then you can be excited."

Bobby nods showing he understands as Elie first cleans the wound, then the disinfectant, she then rubs the mixture of herbs onto it, then Jack wraps up the wound with some bandages. It worked out perfectly as Elie then tells Bobby as her eyes turn brown, "The scratch is all bandaged up, and you should be fine by tomorrow morning. I'll take you back home by that time."

Bobby nods he then asks me, "So, Sandman? If you're real, then is everyone else real, too?" I nod and showed him images of sand: Sand, Christmas tree, egg, tooth, and a snowflake. Bobby is confused as Elie tells him, "Sandy is mute. He's saying that not only does he exist, but so does Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost. Their all real as long as you believe in them."

Bobby nods as he then says, "Then I definitely believe in them now!" Jack then tells Bobby, "Well, your looking at one of us right now, kid. I'm Jack Frost." Bobby then talks to Jack excitedly, as Elie tells me, "Sandy, I'm sorry I have to say and tell you this, but since you practically work around the clock, why don't you go back to your job of putting children to sleep?"

I looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded. Before I left, Elie tells me, "Even though our time together was short Sandy, I'm glad I got to hang out with you." I nodded at her showing her I agreed, and left through the front door, closed it and flew around the globe to give children dreams.

* * *

Elie's POV:

Through the rest of the day, Jack helped me take care of Bobby, and Bobby told me told me a ton of things about Tennessee. He told Jack and I that his family was one of the richest people in the whole state. His parents are so busy, they hardly care about him. As Bobby told me about these things, Jack kept looking at me. It looked like he was about to tell me something, but nothing came up. Emma came back to the cabin by using her pendant as well.

There were no other children needing help either. I guess they didn't need help for now. I told Jack to put Bobby and Emma to bed, and as he does so, I turn human-sized wolf form and lay on the doggy bed. I like to sleep on it sometimes. I didn't want to fall asleep yet, but as Jack came down, I felt something hit me in the head, and before I passed out, I saw gold sparkles.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I got to the bottom of the steps, and what I saw shocked me. Elie was in big wolf form on her giant dog bed, and above her head was a gold dreamsand image of a wolf and two kids. I looked closer at the image, and it actually looked like Elie in wolf form and Emma and I back when we were human. Sandy, you sneaky devil!

I smile to myself as I was thinking after she found out it was us, she always kept thinking about it. I bring out a hand and pet Elie's head and I can basically hear her growling peacefully. I guess she liked it. I then decided to lay down with her as she's all curled up. As I lay on her side without her knowing it, and I found a comfortable position, her tail wraps around me as she curls up more.

I giggle to myself as I see that Elie would be a great mother if she's this protective, even if she is asleep. I close my eyes, thinking that even though I didn't get a chance to tell her how I felt, I know I'll have another chance. I just hope it'll be before Fright comes back.

* * *

Elie's POV:

As I hear Jack's eyes close thanks to my ears enhanced hearing, I open mine as my eyes turned pink and looked at Jack. I smiled at this, thankful the sand's effect wore off. I got to see Jack sleeping again. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I knew he was there the whole time. I was sad that I couldn't tell him how I felt, but I wanted the moment to be special. But oh, well. There's always another time. Right now, I just want to enjoy this moment while it lasts.

I then go to sleep as I can't wait to hang out with Sandy again when he has time. And hopefully, I will be ready to fight Fright and avenge my mother.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


	21. Chapter 20 Sandy's Stories of Mom

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! For all readers, if I'm unable to upload my stories on each Monday, I apologize in advance. In this chapter, Elyon will hang out with Sandy, and as I said earlier, in the next few chapters, Fright will return. If any of you have read The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, due to time, I will only be able to update it one chapter a week. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 20: Sandy's Stories of Mom

Elyon's POV:

Today is October 1, and only about a month until Fright comes back from the spell I put him under. As soon as it's the day of Halloween, Fright will return, which means I will have to fight him. Luckily, I still practiced with my mother's sword and all my fighting skills with Bunny. I'm still protecting the children, and I still visit Sandy whenever he has any time for me.

I even got to see his dreamsand at work besides what happened on September 1, with Jack and I asleep together. His sand is so cool! He always got me to go to sleep on some nights thanks to his sand. Sometimes, the dreams were of me, Jack and Emma playing together, some were me and my mom together, and others, were just about Jack and I. Why the heck did I fall for a cute spirit?!

Anyway, Sandy and I are at his island enjoying our sweet hang out time. Whenever I hang out with Sandy, I can understand every little thing he tries to tell me. Thanks to Sandy's Island, along with a new power for him thanks to Man in the Moon, Sandy can now actually use his island to spread his dreamsand all over the world. But it can only work if he and the rest of the Guardians are believed in.

So now, Sandy can actually hang out with me some more. So I ask Sandy a little nervous as my eyes turn black, "Hey, Sandy? Do you think I'll be able to defeat Fright?" Sandy looks at me and gives me a thumbs up, shows a madly grinning pumpkin out of his sand and an X over it, him telling me that I can defeat Fright. I let out a small smile at this as I tell him, "Thanks for believing in me, Sandy. I really hope I can defeat him. I'm going to need a lot of help when Halloween comes."

Sandy nods at his and tell him, "He's named Fright O' Halloween for a reason. His power is stronger on Halloween. He gives the feeling of being afraid to every kid that celebrates on Halloween. Every time a scary movie plays on Halloween, kids get scared. Every time a house looks scary on Halloween, Fright makes it so scary, that kids will wet their pants. Fright is one of the most evil spirits. From what you guys told me about Pitch, he almost sounds like Fright."

Sandy nods grimly at this, so I perk up with my eyes turning brown and I tell Sandy, "But I think I'll be okay, though. I have you guys by my side now. And with all of your help, I might be able to defeat Fright once and for all." Sandy then sports a big grin at this, and I can't help but laugh. I look around the island as I got an idea and ask Sandy, "Hey, Sandy? Since today is Saturday, would you mind if we invited Jamie and his friends for a while. Since they saw everybody else's places, I figured they could see your place now. That and this will be a good thing to do until Fright comes back."

Sandy then thinks about it, and nods with a grin, and I tell him, "Good then. I'll contact Jamie and ask him if he and his friends want to come here." Sandy nods and goes through his island and contact Jamie. Jamie answers through his pendant, "Hi, Elie! What's up?" I answer Jamie, "Hey, Jamie? Sandy and I wanted to know if you and your friends would like to come to Sandy's Island? We thought we could have some fun with you guys before Fright comes back. Do you think you guys can come?"

Jamie answers, "I'm pretty sure we can. We'll meet you over at Jack's lake." I tell Jamie with a smile, "Okay, kiddo. I'll see you in a bit." And with that, Jamie is in. I then contact Jack and Emma and found out their together as Jack answers, "Hi, Elie. What's up?" I answer him, "Sandy and I invited over Jamie and his friends to check out Sandy's Island. I was wondering if you and Emma wanted to come over?"

Jack answers, "Sure thing, I'd like to come." Then Jack is asking Emma, "What about you, Emma?" Emma answers, "I'd love to come back. I really like Sandy's place!" I laugh at this as I tell them, "Okay, then. The both of you meet me over at the lake in Burgess, and I'll see you there!"

I hang up on them and quickly told Sandy their all coming and he motions me to leave and pick them up. I leave the island and got to Burgess. And already, Jamie and his friends, Jack and Emma were there and I opened up the portal, along with the spell that made copies of the kids so no one will notice, and just like with the other places, all of the kids are speechless.

* * *

Sandy's POV:

All of the kids enter and immediately their in awe. Jamie locates me and greets me with a grin, "Hi, Sandy!" I greet him by making a sand boiler hat and tipping it to greet him and I make a sand sign that says and tells them all, 'Welcome to my island!' All the kids laugh as Claude and Caleb tell me together, "This place is way awesome Sandman!" Then Monty looks at the dreamsand animals and asks me, "Are all of these sand animals real?"

I nod as Monty excitingly pets them as Pippa tells me, "Thanks for inviting us Sandy!" I nod as Cupcake then asks me, "Could you please give us a tour of the island, Sandy?" I nodded and I showed them all over the island which took about an hour at the most. Then Emma asks me, "Sandy? Like all of the other Guardians, do you have stories of Diana?"

I tell Emma with my sand images, 'Yes.' Jamie asks, "I wish you could tell us somehow." I sigh quietly knowing I can't exactly tell a story since I only use sand images. Then Elie tells me, "Hold on, I have an idea. I think I know a spell that can help Sandy with telling us stories without using sand images."

Elie appears before me and says a spell, "Tribuo Sandman vox of telepathy." I then feel a headache, as I think in my head, **"What happened?" **I hear gasps all around me as I hear Claude saying, "Whoa, someone just talked in our heads!" Caleb then says, "It's not Elie, since she's not a wolf now." Then Pippa asks, "Then who was talking?"

Elie answers with, "Sandy was the one who talked in your heads." Everyone looks at me in wonder and anxious. I look at them nervously as Elie's eyes turn gold and tells us all, "Remember the spell I said? The spell in English means, 'Give Sandman the power of telepathy.' So now, besides Sandy being able to communicate with sand images, now he can also communicate with telepathy like I do in my wolf form."

I look at her in wonder and decided to test it out on Jack, **"Jack, can you hear me?" **Jack then gasps as he looks at me and he exclaims, "I heard him! Elie, it worked!" Elie smiles and walks over to me, and tells me, "I felt bad for you since the Guardians can't understand you through your sand images, so I figured the next best thing would be telepathy to help you. I had to get Man in the Moon's permission though in order to do that."

I then hug Elie in happiness and tell her through my mind, **"Thank you, Elie! This is one of the greatest gifts anyone could have ever given me! I promise I'll repay you for this!" **Elie laughs and lets me go as she tells me, "Your welcome, Sandy. But the only thing I deserve in return is your friendship, and stories of my mom." I nod and tell her, **"Payment received."**

I then motion everyone to follow me as we sit on the ground and begin to tell them the story of how I met Diana,** "As you know, Bunny, North and Tooth met her first. I met Diana last. It all started three thousand years ago and I was giving dreams to children over in Europe…"**

* * *

PAST!

NO ONE'S POV:

Three thousand years ago, it was just your average night with nothing much happening…if you count the Sandman spreading good dreams to children as 'nothing much happening.' The Sandman is in Europe, over in Paris France spreading dreams, when suddenly, some of Sandy's sand came back to Sandy telling him there was no child in a house!

Snady gets worried about this and goes to the house where the wisp of sand said there was no child. The wisp was right as Sandy saw there was no child. As Sandy turned around, he saw something that shocked him: There was a white wolf with a human boy. The boy asks the wolf, "MademoiselleDiana? Thanks for saving me!" Diana licks the boy and Sandy thinks the wolf is talking to the boy with telepathy, and the boy hugs her saying, "Au revoir, mademoiselle Diana!"

The boy lets go and goes into the house Sandy is at. Just before he goes to find North and tells him of this, he hears a voice in his head, **"Do not worry, Sandman. I am not here to harm anyone." **Sandy looks at the wolf in shock and points to her as Diana tells him as she giggles, **"Yes, I'm talking to you. Bunnymund was right about you. You are too quiet."**

Sandy looks at her confused as she continues explaining, **"I have met the Guardians before you Sandman. So you need not worry about me. After all, I am a Protector." **Diana turns to her human form as she explains to Sandy about who and what she is. Sandy is astonished at this as he makes a sand image of the boy and Diana answers, "Yes, that boy was one of the missing children here. He fell off a cliff in the forest area, so I took care of him. And now he's back home, safe and sound."

Sandy sighs relaxed at this and he asks Diana with his sand images: Wolf, Sandy and a '?' Diana guesses what he is asking and she says, "You're saying if you and I are going to meet again in the future?" Sandy looks at her shocked and nods back at her with a smile. Dawn smiles and tells Sandy, "Well, good then. Now I can tell Bunny I met you. Until next time, Sandman."

Elie immediately turns into a wolf and grows human sized and runs away from the village. Sandy needs to know more about these Protectors. They might be a lot of fun.

* * *

FUTURE!  
Elyon's POV:

Whoa! Sandy finished telling us what happened in his head and my eyes are still gold as Sandy tells us all, **"Diana really was one of the nicest people in the whole planet. After that day, she always came along on all of my trips around the world, seeing how my sand images worked and everything."**

All of the kids loved hearing it as Claude then asks, "Hey, Sandy? What happened back in Burgess on Easter last year? You came at the end, so how come you weren't there at the beginning?" Jack flinches at this as I remember him telling me what happened then. Jack couldn't save him. So Sandy tells the kids what happened when he died. He kept Jack and I out of it since we knew.

All of the kids were shocked at what happened to Sandy as Caleb says, "Dude, that's harsh." Pippa then says, "So that's why we were having bad nightmares. Pitch did it all!" Then Cupcake then says, "That's why I was so grumpy back then." Monty then says, "So that explains everything! Our unhappiness, us being afraid to sleep at night…"

Then Jamie says, "And that's why everything went downhill from there!" They all started talking about it as Jack then tells them, "That's enough you guys! Just be thankful that Sandy is okay." I then tell the kids as my eyes turn green, "Exactly! Sp why don't we all calm down before things get way out of control."

All of the kids calm down as Emma asks Sandy, "Sandy, do you have another story?" Sandy nods and tells us through his mind, **"I do have another story for you all actually. It was about a month after I met Diana, we were at a forest…"**

* * *

**PAST!  
NO ONE'S POV:**

Sandy and Diana were off in a forest with Sandy spreading more dreams and Diana having a nice clear drink of water. Sandy was busy giving dreams as Diana was busy drinking as she then heard a dark evil voice, "Hello, Diana…" Diana looks around suspicious as she turns human form and demands angrily, "Who's there? Show yourself, or I'll find you and hunt you down myself!"

The voice then makes itself known as a man with a black robe, gray skin, gold eyes and black hair. Also known as, Pitch Black. Pitch then introduces himself to Diana, "So you are the Queen of the Potectors. I'm-!" Diana interrupts him telling him, "Your Pitch Black aka the Boogeyman, aka The Nightmare King."

Pitch looks at her confused for a moment but then smirks as he tells her, "So you have heard of me. And as you know, I've heard of you. I want you to join my side. If you do, you'll have greater power than you have now." Diana looks at him and tells him without a thought, "No. I don't need belief to be seen. Now I suggest you leave. Sandy doesn't look too happy."

Pitch turns around and sees Sandy looking angry. Pitch tries to talk to him before Sandy makes a sand whip tangles up Pitch and throws him far away as Diana tells Sandy, "Thanks a lot Sandy. I can always count on you." Sandy bows in respect for Diana as thanks. If only they had known, that Pitch wouldn't give up, especially if he could find someone to take down Diana…

* * *

FUTURE!

Elyon's POV:

What?! Mom met Pitch?! And she turned him down?! Mom is tougher than I thought! Everyone talks excitedly about this as Sandy and Jack laugh silently about it all. The rest of the day went by with no problems and no children being saved. I returned all of the kids back home, as Emma, Jack and I went back to my cabin in Town of the Wolves.

We had dinner, and Jack and Emma went to bed. I decided to go out to the lake and practice my elements. I raise the water with my hands and swirl it around me, and turned it into ice and threw it into the lake. I use the air to lift myself up, and raise the earth and threw pieces of it into the air, then I make the fire appear and let out fire punches and fire kicks, and as I shoot one into the air, I hear, "Elie?"

I panicked not noticing someone was talking to me, and the pieces of earth heads toward me, and someone pushes me out of the way bringing me and my savior to safe ground. I look up and saw that Jack saved me. But when I saw him I realized our position: Jack is on top of me and I'm below him, but he isn't getting up. Jack is blushing and I think I am too. I smell the smoke and quickly put the fire out as Jack helps me up.

I tell Jack as my eyes turn brown, "Jack? I have something I have to tell you." Then Jack tells me, "I have something to tell you as well." I smile and tell Jack, "You first, then." Jack takes a deep breath and he tells me, "I like you, Elie. Heck, not only do I like you, but I've fallen for you, hard. I mean, AH! What I'm trying to say is…Elie, I-!" I interrupt him by shocking him as I did the one thing I thought would shut him up: I kissed him on the lips.

Jack looks at me shocked as I tell him as I let go of the kiss, "I love you, too, you dope! I wanted to tell you I fell in love with you as well. But I was afraid, afraid you wouldn't like me like that. But now I know you do, I don't have any regrets." Jack looks at me shocked then smirks as he holds my chin in his right hand, and asks me slyly, "Then you won't regret if I did this?" Jack kisses me on the lips this time. Man, his lips are freezing! But they're soft.

He lets go as I answer him and my eyes turn pink, "Don't regret it." Jack looks at me once more and tells me, "You know, I think I figured it out. The pink eye color you have for your eyes?" I beg him on with a grin as I hug him with my arms around his neck, "Mm-hmm?" Jack grins at this as he hugs me around the waist and he tells me, "I think it means you're in love." I then tell him with a grin, "I think so, too. Now how about another kiss before bed?"

Jack smiles and tells me, "Gladly." He kisses me hard yet gentle, as we hold each other tightly at this. Jack and I are together and maybe, just maybe, I have enough strength to beat Fright once and for all! As long as the Guardians are on my side, I won't lose.

* * *

No One's POV:

In a faraway place, where everything is full of darkness and no life whatsoever, there was a young man who laid in that area. This young man was in a great deal of pain for about a year. He was still in pain, but as the young man clenched his fist, he realized he has some feeling, but not enough to finish off the girl he's been trying to kill since Diana disappeared from existence.

This young man, known as Fright O' Halloween, laughed evilly as he declares, "Very soon, White Wolf! Soon, I'll finish you off once and for all! As soon as Halloween comes, your dead!" He continues to laugh evilly into the distance, as he knows and thinks he will finish her off…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review! I will show the all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements

* * *

Latin Spell:

Tribuo Sandman vox of telepathy.

In English, this means, 'Give Sandman the power of telepathy.'


	22. Chapter 21 The Final Battle

Welcome fellow readers to another chapter of Protectors! I have news for you all, this chapter is the second to last chapter of Protectors. In this Fright has his full strength and we learn something about him, along with the fight happening.

If any of you have read The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, due to time, I will only be able to update it one chapter a week. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 21: The Final Battle

Fright's POV:

I'm still trapped in this wasteland of darkness, as I counted the days. I knew that as soon as October 1 came up, I would regain some of my strength. And now today is October 30. Just one more day, and I'll be back! I smirk at this as I can't wait to kill Elyon. Why did they choose her to be a Guardian?! I need belief, not her! But at least, the spell I did a thousand years ago is still in effect. I sensed it hasn't broken yet. Which means that the Guardians are getting to know her. So she hasn't become a Guardian yet.

I smirk at this as I realized I still have a chance. I will kill her, and finally gain belief! And its all thanks to Pitch Black!

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Its been about a month since Jack and I became a couple and all of the Guardians embraced this with open arms, even dad and Shadow. I was happy about all of this, but the next day is Halloween, which mean Fright will return and we have to defeat him and fast! Right now, Jack, all of the Guardians and I are at the North Pole along with Emma. I really love being at the Pole. Its homey.

We're all going over battle plans, while Emma is playing with the elves. We needed to find a way and defeat Fright once and for all. Bunny tells North, "I'm telling ya, we should go for a full frontal assault!" But North tells Bunny, "And I'm telling you, we should do a sneak attack!" Their both arguing, as Sandy sighs angrily at this as he tells me telepathically, **"I hate it when they do this!"**

Since Sandy got his telepathic powers, everyone was glad that Sandy could talk to them now. Sandy still looks angry as Tooth tells me, "Do you have a plan for tomorrow, Elie?" I shook my head and told her as my eyes turn green, "No, not yet. But I'll think of one." Jack holds me close and he tells me, "I know you will. After all, you've learned how to fight thanks to North and Bunny."

I blush at this as I knew I can count on Jack. Then Tooth says, "I just don't get it. How could a Halloween spirit end up bad?" Okay this interested me as I ask her as my eyes turn purple, "What do you mean, Tooth?" Tooth tells me, "Well, all Halloween spirits from the past were good and kind, not evil. The last Halloween spirit was named Jack O' Lantern. He disappeared sometime around two thousand years ago, then Fright appears and he does bad things."

As she said this, my brain was working something out, and when it did, I gasped and yelled, "That's it!" Everyone looks at me questioningly, as Bunny questions, "What is it Elie?" I look at North and ask him, "North, do you still have the book that has information about all of the spirits?" North nods and answers me, "Yes, why?" I tell him, "I need it, now!"

North goes to get the book and comes back with it. I take it and open up to the area for Halloween spirits. I look around until I found the last Halloween spirit aka Jack O' Lantern. I tell the others what Tooth told me, "Tooth said that the last Halloween spirit was Jack O' Lantern who disappeared around two thousand years ago. That's right around the time when mom was accused of killing a child. When he disappeared, Fright came into the picture."

I flipped the page and saw Fright, and I saw something similar to him and Jack O' Lantern. So I show everyone the Fright and Jack O' Lantern pages and questioned them, "Look familiar?" Eeryone looks at the pages and they gasped as they realized what I realized…Fright is Jack O' Lantern! They both look the same except Jack O' Lantern has orange hair. Bunny exclaims in shock, "Well, I'll be! Fright is Jack O' Lantern!" Tooth gasps as she says, "That explains everything!"

Then Sandy questions to us all telepathically, **"But how is this possible?" **That's when I tell them, "Well, I had a feeling something was off about Fright the first time I met him. Mom once told me that Fright looked a whole lot like Jack O' Lantern. She figured that they were brothers. But that's not the case, because I think Jack was corrupted by fear aka…"

North figures it out as he says, "Pitch…" I nod and say, "Exactly! Remember how Fright fought me here last year? He was mad, because I got chosen to be a Guardian. He knew that I don't need belief to be seen. Something must have happened back then. Which means that Jack O' Lantern wanted to be believed in so badly, he had Pitch give him more power. But because of this, he became feared. So he was never believed in and wanted revenge by killing and accusing a spirit that can be seen by all, in other words…Mom."

Everyone looks at me shocked of this revelation as they all figured out what happened: Fright was the one who killed the child two thousand years ago!

* * *

Jack's POV:

I can't believe it! Fright caused everything for the Protectors to fail! The kid being dead, Diana's death…Now all he needs is Elie being dead! Bunny then says to himself, regrettably, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I should have known! This whole time…It was sabotage!" Tooth then starts to cry, as she says, "Diana never killed the child!"

Sandy looked at Elie in sadness as North then gets angry as he yells something in Russian and punches a wall as he yells, "When I get my hands on Fright, he'll be sorry!" I look at Elie and I can tell she's getting mad as she then yells at everyone as her eyes turn red, "ENOUGH!" Everyone looks at Elie confused and shocked as Elie tells them, "We shouldn't be thinking and worrying over knowing the truth about what happened! Right now, we should all be worrying about how we're going to defeat Fright! Because I think I have an idea."

North questions her, "What is it, Elie?" So she tells him as her eyes turn green, "Think about it. Fright was corrupted by Pitch, so the best way to turn Fright back into Jack O' Lantern, is to purify him. I know a spell that can help. But we have to make sure Fright doesn't know what we're doing. When Halloween comes, we have to be ready for anything. Especially where he'll start his Halloween rampage, and I think I know where he'll go. He'll be heading to Burgess, he knows who Jamie and Sophie are and where they live. So he'll start in Burgess."

Bunny then says, "She's right on that, mates. When we fight him, we have to keep him away from any kids whatsoever. So we'll fight at the lake in Burgess." Bunny then asks me, "That sounds good to you, mate?" I answer him with a serious face, "Definitely. But what if he attacks Town of the Wolves?"

Elie then tells me, "Don't worry, Jack. All of the citizens have prepared themselves when Fright returns. So now, the whole town is covered with magical charms and special shields. This way, he can never get in. He won't even be able to use his magic to enter. But no matter what happens, we have to purify him. Once he is, Fright will be done. So we all need to be prepared for tomorrow." Elie turns to me and tells me, "Jack, would you mind going and tell Jamie and his friends about tomorrow? They need to know, so they can be prepared. The pendants I gave them also act as Protector charms against Fright. As long as they wear them, Fright can't hurt them."

I nod and tell her, "Sure thing." I quickly open up a portal and tell her, "I'll see you when I get home, babe." When I got to Burgess, I told Jamie and his friends who were actually having a meeting today before Halloween at Jamie's place and told them about the plan tomorrow. They all agreed at this and would have their pendants on no matter what costume they would have on. Jamie even asked if Emma would join with them. So I told him she would and got to the cabin where Elie is resting before she fights Fright.

I found her on the sofa as she looks at the fire scared of something with her wolf ears drooping and her eyes all black. I put on the Frost Medallion and asked her as I sit on the sofa next to her, "Are you okay, Elie?" She looks at me and tells me, "Yeah, I'm fine, Jack. Just a little nervous about tomorrow. I had no idea Fright was the one who killed that girl. But I'm also nervous about the spell. What if it doesn't work? What if it has bad side effects? What if…What if we don't win? What if we lose?"

I looked at her for a moment then I hugged her and told her, "Hey, everything's gonna be alright. You'll defeat Fright, I know you will! After all, you saved Jamie, the Guardians got to know you, and their all like another family to you, and you figured out who Fright really is. If you can handle and figure out all of that, then I know you can defeat Fright. I'll be with you, and so will all of the other Guardians."

Elie looks at me in shock, and smiles as her eyes turn pink as she puts her right hand on my cheek, and she tells me, "Jack, thank you. You're right. I know I can defeat Fright. As long as I have you guys by my side, I know I'll win. And when its all over, I am taking a vacation over in Hawaii. Maybe you can even start hanging ten if you want to come with me."

I look at her shocked and grinned, telling her, "Really?! I'd get to go surfing?!" She nods as I hug her and spin her around telling her, "Then it's a date!" Elie and I laugh together as I hold her close to my arms and I kiss her with all of the love in my heart that I hold for her. Fright will lose this battle, and I'll be there to see it! The both of us went to bed, and when the sun rose into the sky, Elie and I knew what that meant. Today is Halloween, and Fright has returned.

* * *

Fright's POV:

I opened my eyes and I realized all of my powers have returned, today is Halloween and I have my full power once more! The first thing I did was stand up from the ground and yelled out to the sky, "I AM BACK!" I then go fly in the air and head to the Town of the Wolves, to do a sneak attack on Elyon. But I get repelled back. I growled as I realized that they must have put more charms and shields over the town. I can't get in!

I have to attack her somehow! I then realized something. I smirked in satisfaction when I remembered every Halloween, there are Protectors to protect the kids when they collect candy. I also remembered the two kids that were in the North Pole when I attacked last December. I saw them once before. The boy is named Jamie Bennett, and he lives in Burgess, Pennsylvania.

I smirked as I got a plan. I'll use him as a hostage, but I'll wait at Halloween's time at the city which is 7:00 PM. I fly away as I know that I'll win. She'll never see it coming!

* * *

Elyon's POV:

Today is the day of the battle between us and Fright. I just got a call from Hunter who told me Fright tried to get into my town. But he left, which means he will attack in Burgess. Which is why the Guardians and I are already here waiting for Fright. As soon as it struck seven at night, all of the kids begin trick-or-treating, including Jamie, Sophie and his friends along with Emma.

The Guardians and I are all hiding, but we see the kid's costumes for a minute. Caleb is a vampire and Claude is Frankenstein, Monty is a pumpkin, Cupcake is a fairy-tale princess, Pippa is in a black cat costume, Sophie is a bunny – Bunny chuckled at this -, Emma is a pirate, and Jamie decided to dress up as Jack. I thought Jamie was cute as he looks like my boyfriend.

We wait a little while longer and we see a figure in the air, and we all knew it was Fright. And he's heading towards Jamie! I growl at this and turned wolf as I run out into the street and just before Fright could touch Jamie, I tackled Fright to the ground as he snarls angrily and yells at me, "WHAT?! How did you know I would attack here?!" I growl and tell him as my eyes turn red, **"Call it a hunch! You dare attack these kids in my presence Fright, and I will skewer you!"**

I then turn human and throw him at the lake where the others are as I tell the kids, "Kids, listen up! Make sure no one is afraid and make sure no one goes into the woods! We have Fright right where we want him!" All of the kids agree as all of them stay at the entrance of the woods, and I make my way to the Guardians who have Fright on the ropes with Jack using his ice dagger. Tooth flies over to me and asks me, "Do you have that spell, ready Elie?"

I nod and tell her as my eyes turn green, "Yeah, I sure do. All we need now is for him to be stuck at one place. And I know the perfect way to do that. Corner him, and I'll take it from here!" Tooth nods and motions to the Guardians of cornering him, and they agree without Fright knowing. So Tooth is on top of Fright, and the other Guardians are cornering him. Fright yells out in anger, "Whatever your planning Elyon, it won't work! On this day, I'm stronger!"

I then bring my hands to the ground and push them up, revealing columns of earth besides Fright and entrapping him within their hold. Fright tries to break free, when he doesn't, he demands from me, "What did you do?!" So I tell him, "Keeping you trapped. You won't win today, Fright. Now that I know how to defeat you, you've lost!" Fright laughs evilly and he tells me, "Stupid bitch! Having to use others to help you, how degrading! You can't defeat me!"

Fright tries to use shadows to escape, but somehow he can't. Fright starts to get scared as he exclaims in anger, "Wh-What happened with my powers?!" I glare at Fright and tell him with a smirk, "We knew you would attack here, so we waited. And that's not all. Protectors all over the world are telling children to not be afraid of you on Halloween. As long as they are not afraid of you, you don't have power!"

Fright snarls at this, as I then tell him, "Besides, that's not all I have in store for you. I'm going to set you free, the real you!" I then say the spell that will end this once and for all, "Take obscurum quod vereor a Terror O' Sanctio, quod verto him tergum ut suus verus vultus Jack O' Lumen!" Fright screams in fear, "WHAT?!" He then screams in pain as the spell takes effect.

As the spell works, darkness and fear is coming out of him and is immediately destroyed. Fright then turns back into his orange haired self with red eyes. I released him as Fr—I mean Jack O' Lantern looks up and asks fearfully, "Wh-where am I?"

* * *

Jack Frost's POV:

It worked! Elie's plan worked! Elie goes up to Jack O' Lantern and tells him, "Your in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Basically in the year 2013. Do you remember anything Jack?" Jack answers, "The last thing I remember was talking with Diana all those years ago, just before I went to see Pitch. He promised me power, and the next thing I saw was complete and utter darkness. Did I do something bad?" Elie smiles a bit and tells him, "Yeah, you did. And I'll tell you what you did."

So she briefly told Jack O' Lantern just what he did for the past two thousand years. Jack looks at all of us shocked as he tells us, "Oh, man! I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I didn't mean to kill that kid or Diana, it was that evil part of me when Pitch gave me power! I'm so sorry Elyon!" He starts to turn away as Elie grabs his shoulder and tells him, "Don't blame yourself, blame Pitch. He gave you the power, so it was his fault, not yours. And I know you didn't mean to kill my mother. Which is why I forgive you. But you'll need to apologize to everyone in the Town of the Wolves, including my father."

She holds out her hand and Jack looks at it questioningly, and smiles a small smile grabs her hand and tells her, "Deal. You are the nicest person I ever met Elyon, and for that I am eternally grateful, you brought me back, now if only I could be believed in." I then look at Elie as her eyes turn brown as she's thinking and she has an idea as she tells Jack, "I have an idea. How did you try and get children to believe in you before?"

Jack answers, "By scaring them, why?" Elie answers as she sighs and her eyes turn purple, "There's the problem. Your job wasn't supposed to scare them, your job is supposed to have the kids see that Halloween can be fun and not scary. Like when a child goes to a house that looks creepy, you help them see that even though the house looks scary, they have to face that fear and go for it. In order to be believed in, you have to give them courage, bravery. That's what you have to do."

Jack looks at her shocked and tells her, "Really? Huh, I'll give it a try. I'll spend the rest of Halloween and see if it works." Jack goes to leave and when he stops he tells us, "Guys? Thank you for saving me. I owe you." Jack flies off as I then ask awkwardly, "So what now?" Elie then says, "Well, the only thing we can do now is make sure all of the children are okay on Halloween. But since Fright is now back to his old self, I don't know what happens next."

North puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her, "I have idea, Little Wolf. We all take a nice big break, about three days at most. Once that's done, we will all have big Guardian ceremony at your Town, where we make you into Official Guardian." Elie looks at him with a big smile on his face and says, "Really?!" North nods as Elie cheers it all out to her heart's content and she hugs me tight as I tell her, "I knew you could do it!" Elie then tells me, "And now to make sure the kids are safe."

Bunny then exclaims, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go make sure they're okay!" He goes to leave and he scoops Sophie in his arms as she laughs and giggles, as Tooth says, "Time to see how Halloween is really done!" She goes after Bunny as North goes also and Sandy tells me telepathically, **"You sure are one of a kind Elie." **Elie smiles at this, Sandy leaves as well, as I tell her, "I knew you could defeat Fright. Now that he's back to normal, he shouldn't be doing anything bad for a while."

Elie tells me as her eyes turn yellow, as her ears perk up and tail wags, "I was a little worried there for a bit. But now everything can finally be the way it was meant to be. I sure wish mom could've seen this." I hold her close and tell her, "I know. She would've been very proud. You saved the world from an evil enemy that is now back to his kind self thanks to you." Elie looks at me and smiles once more and tells me, "Thank you, Jack. Now how about we make sure the kids are okay, and you and I can go to Hawaii for a break."

I agreed with this as we both leave and the rest of Halloween in Burgess went perfectly well. Jack even came back and told us, he finally got some believers. Elie was right after all. Other than that, Elie and I began our vacation and soon she'll become a Guardian. I can't wait!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Only one more and this story is done! It makes me so sad! (sniffles) But oh well! Next week is the final chapter! Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! I will show all of the mood eye colors of Elyon in each chapter incase anyone forgets what the eye color meanings are!

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements

* * *

Latin: Take obscurum quod vereor a Terror O' Sanctio , quod verto him tergum ut suus verus vultus Jack O' Lumen!

In English:

Take the darkness and fear away from Fright O' Halloween, and turn him back to his true form, Jack O' Lantern!


	23. Chapter 22 The Big Ending

Welcome to the final chapter of Protectors! Surprise! I decided to let this out early! In this one, Elyon is crowned a Guardian, the spell you've all been trying to figure out is revealed, and we take a little peek into the future of what happens to all of the characters!

I have decided to do another story. This one is unrelated to Rise of The Guardians and/or Danny Phantom. This new story is a How To Train Your Dragon crossover with Ben 10. So if you've all seen either of these two topics or both, that's what I'll be doing. Here is a brief summary:

A girl known as Erica has been abused by her father ever since she was a young child, and by young, I mean practically since she was a baby. She meets Ben and she becomes friends with him, and Ben even asks her to come along on his summer vacation. She does so, but runs away from home to join on the trip because her father said no. When Ben finds the Omnitrix, Erica finds something…or someone, a.k.a. Toothless. Erica and Toothless bond, and it turns out that Erica is connected to Toothless's previous friend, the one we all know named Hiccup.

I'd really appreciate it if you all would read this and give it a chance. I worked hard trying to figure it all out, and all I need for it, is your support and what you think. So when you read this, you can either PM me or leave it in a review and tell me what you think of the idea. By the time I have put these chapters up, along with JFPT's CHapter, the new story will already be on here. Sorry if this chapter was rushed!

If any of you have read The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, due to time, I will only be able to update it one chapter a week. Read and find out! So please read and review fellow readers!

Real quick, **bold text is for when wolf-humans are speaking through telepathy.**

**BOLD text in past and future flashbacks with this next to it, XX is Elyon telling story.**

**_Bold italic text is when something happens when Elie sings._**

_And italics text is used for thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians, I do not own the characters, or anything of that topic. However, I do own my OCs, and the idea of the Protectors. A special character in this story will have special powers such as bending and controlling the elements like in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Adventures of Korra. I do not own any of the fighting techniques or moves in any of those two topics. I do not own the cover image, Maximus Potter does on deviantart.

* * *

Protectors

Chapter 22: The Big Ending

Elyon's POV:

Three days have passed since Jack O' Lantern was brought back from the darkness within himself. He's been doing better, and he has now up to 2,000 believers, and is still getting them. I never thought he would be so happy! He even apologized to everyone in the Town of the Wolves, including my father, but it will take an even longer time for my people to forgive what he did.

Jamie, Emma and the kids in Burgess had a very successful Halloween. They got so much candy, it will be good to keep them happy for about two years! Since we all got confused how to tell which Jack what to do, we're calling Jack Frost just Jack, and Jack O' Lantern would just be called Jackson. That way, no one would mess up the names. But other than that, now that Jack O' Lantern is back in control of Halloween, all Halloween celebrations will be good from now on.

But today? Today is a special day: Today is the day I become a Guardian. I've been so nervous about it. I don't even know if I can handle being a Guardian. But Jack was able to, and if he can, then so can I. All of the Guardians are here in the Town of the Wolves with all of my people making a party for me. My father thought that all of this calls for a celebration, so all Protectors agreed to this.

I'm only one hour away until I become a Guardian. Right now, I'm in my room wearing the special dress I would be wearing for the ceremony (A/N: Elyon right now is wearing the dress that Princess Serenity wears from the Sailor Moon anime/manga, which I do not own.) I'm sitting on my bed looking at a picture of my mother from one thousand years ago. Her and I were smiling in that picture after I passed a challenge from my test.

I smiled at this, knowing mom would have been proud of me becoming a Guardian. I then hear a knock on my door as I answered, "Come in." My brother Shadow appears and he asks me, "You ready, sis? All of the Guardians are at the stage waiting." I looked at him and smile telling him, "I'm ready." Shadow smiles and helps me up as he takes a look at me and tells me, "You know? Mom would have been proud of you for what you've done."

I smile and tell him, "I know. She would cry her eyes out if she saw this." Shadow and I hug as he tells me, "You're the best sister in the world, and no one can beat you in that category." I smiled at this as Shadow helped me out of the house where dad was waiting outside, as we all made our way to the stage where everyone is. All Protectors citizens are there along with the Guardians who are all on stage waiting for me there. We even invited children who wanted to come, even Jamie and his friends were there in their best clothes. Emma is with her brother Jack on stage and Jack is in a tuxedo. Huh, never thought he would be cute in a tuxedo.

Dad and Shadow are seated with everyone else as I go on the stage. Bunny looks at me with an approving smile, Tooth couldn't stop smiling, Sandy is giving me thumb's up, Jack smiles at me along with his sister and North looks at me like the way he is proud of a child. Even Jack O' Lantern came here to congratulate me.

North holds a big book in his hands as the whole crowd is silent as North tells me and everyone through the microphone, "Now it is time to make it all official. Because now you must take the Oath." He opens the book and asks me, "Will you, Elyon Lunawolf, vow to watch over the children of the world just like you do with your job as Protector? To guard with your life their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? To bring them fun times, to provide them with everlasting good memories, and bring them wonder? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

I smile as I look at the kids I have saved with my time with the Guardians, Jamie, Sophie and their friends, dad and Shadow, all Protectors citizens, Jack O' Lantern then the Guardians before me as I smile and I tell them, "I will." Then North smiles and he declares for all to hear, "Then congratulations, Elyon Lunawolf, for you are now and forevermore…a Guardian."

I smile at this as my eyes turn gold and my ears perk up and tail wags as everyone begins cheering for my name. I bow down to North and everyone else in respect as I now have become a Guardian. But before we could get off the stage, something happened. A burst of light shot out at the stage where North was at. Everyone gasps at the intensity of the light and blocked their eyes. I look at the light as it still shined, and as it dimmed down, what stood there was something I never thought I would see again: The figure that was there was wearing a long blue dress with a cloak all around the figure, has tanned skin, white hair with white ears and tail, and…gold eyes.

I look at the figure with shock as my eyes become black and so had everyone else when the light died down and I whispered a word, "Mom?..."

* * *

Diana's POV:

I groan in pain as I hold up my head and say, "Oh, my head. I never thought Fright would use that spell on me." As I stand up, I looked around and I see all of my citizens looking strangely at me, children looking at me in awe, all of the Guardians looking at me in shock and when I looked at my at the teenage girl beside them I looked at the girl in shock. It was…Elyon. My daughter…she did it. She broke the curse! I smiled at her with tears coming to my eyes as I tell her, "Elyon, my precious child. You did it!"

Elyong looks at me shocked and her eyes have tears in them as well, she smiles her eyes turn yellow as she runs towards me and hugs me yelling out, "Mom!" I hug her so tight to myself as I tell her, "Elyon! My dearest child, I've missed you!" Elyon sniffles as she tells me, "I've missed you, too! But how are you here?! I thought you died?!" I smiled and tell her, "Let's just say your mom can't be beaten that easily."

As I was about to tell her something else, I heard a voice yell out, "Diana!" I looked behind my daughter, and smiled as Apollo is running over to me as he hugs me tight and spins me around and finally stop as I hug him tight to me, as he tells me, "Welcome back, my moon goddess." I smile and tell him, "Glad to be back, my sun god." Shadow runs over and hugs me as well along with Elyon. I'm glad to have my family back.

Then a booming voice yells, "Diana!" My family lets me go, as I turn around and see the Guardians looking at me, as I tell them nervously, "I assure you, I did not kill the child!" North comes over and hugs me tight as he then lets go telling me, "We know, Diana. We know the truth. We found out who killed her. It was Fright and we forgive you for what happened." I looked at North and questioned, "You do?"

Bunny comes to me and tells me, "Of course we do, Diana. I had a sneaking suspicion you would never kill a kid. But with what I saw that day, I thought you really did. I'm sorry." Tooth then tells me, "I'm sorry, too. But thanks to your daughter and Jack, we were able to figure out the truth of what happened." I then hear a voice in my head telling me, **"I'm sorry as well. Sorry for hurting you with my whips when we tried to come after you."**

I looked around confused, and Sandy pointed to himself as I asked him, "Did you tell me that, Sandy?" Sandy nods and tells me in my head again, **"Yes, your daughter gave me the power of telepathy. So now I can communicate with everyone without having to use my sand images." **

I then see a teenage boy with white hair looking at me and I'm curious about him as I smile and go over to him asking him, "And you are?" The boy smiles at me and tells me, "I'm Jack Frost, ma'am. I have a question for you. How come you're here?" I smile and tell him, "It's nice to meet you, Jack."

I then grab a microphone and tell everyone, "Hello, everyone. I believe it has been a while since you last saw me. During my battle with Fright, he placed a spell on me, and it was a powerful one from the Pooka's. The spell dictates, 'In order to seal someone away, you must leave behind a command. Fright had said that I would be sealed away forever unless someone was able to break the spell. The only way to do so was for a Protector to become a Guardian."

Elyon looks at me shocked and then begins to say, "You mean…?" I nod and tell her, "Yes, as soon as you became a Guardian, I was set free. Now that I am back, I can be with my family again along with protecting the children of the world." Elyon smiles once more and hugs me as I ask her, "And is Jack Frost your boyfriend?" Elyon blushes badly as I knew I was right after all.

And with that, the Guardians along with my daughter have told me everything that has happened since I disappeared while the party was in full swing, I even forgave Jack O' Lantern for what happened. The Guardians all forgave me and I was dancing with my husband as I saw my daughter dancing with Jack Frost. I smiled at this as I asked Apollo, "Sweetheart? Something tells me things are going to be better from now on."

Apollo smiles and tells me, "Me, too my love. Me too." HE holds me closer as I see my precious daughter and Jack kiss as not only am I proud of my daughter for setting me free, but taking over my job as Queen. I hope this couple will be forever blessed. With that, the night was over and I got my life back. I knew I made the right decision for my daughter to be a Protector.

* * *

EPILOGUE! 5 YEARS LATER!

Elyon's POV:

5 years have passed since Jack O' Lantern was turned back to normal, and my mother has returned. Everything has been better since then. My mother has gotten back into the swing of things, and has come with me on saving children as a Protector and a Guardian. The Guardians have become a second family to me. During the five years, Jack O' Lantern became a Guardian. We Guardians thought he deserved it after waiting for so long.

Jamie and his friends are now teenagers and Sophie is now older. Luckily they still believe in the Guardians and have been visiting me for a while now. My brother, Shadow got a girlfriend and mom and dad's relationship got better. Jack and I? Well, let's just say our relationship has greatly improved. By that, I meant we got married two years ago. Right now, Jack and I even got a kid. We have a girl and we named her Rose. Rose has her father's blue eyes and her mother's white hair, she even has white wolf ears and tail.

She's two years old, and I can't wait to start training her when she gets older. I was so glad that everything is the way its meant to be, Man in the Moon gave us his blessing. I never want things to end. Not only am I a Protector, but I am also a Guardian. And I will always protect the children and help them through their childhood. Because that's my job and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

And with that dear readers, this is the last chapter. It makes me so sad! (sniffles) But oh well! I will still be working on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, along with my new story, 'Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior.' Please give my new story a chance. Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! Here's the last of the eye color meanings:

Red – Angry

Pink – In love

Brown – Friendly

Orange – Brave

Yellow/Gold – Happy

Green – Calm

Blue – Sad

Purple – Serious

White – Whenever Elyon is amongst her kind

Black – Fearful

Rainbow Colored eyes – Other magic besides the elements


End file.
